A Land Serene
by PeachDream91
Summary: Be careful what you wish for...again. Nine years after Sarah's ordeal in The Labyrinth, she is brought back face-to-face with the King she could never forget, who is now in need of her help. Her return to the Underground soon proves to be an uphill battle of magical proportions, all the while facing her own inner battle of warring feelings for Jareth.
1. Speak of the devil

**Author's Note:**

**I am, tragically, no owner of any rights to The Labyrinth or any of its characters. I have just loved it since I was five. The following story is based off of Jim Henson and company's works, however any and all original characters and events therein are my own created brainchildren. **

**I am relatively new to the whole world of fanfic, and this is my first fanfic story.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

Sarah awoke with a start. Her labored breathing and damp sleepwear suggested that her dream had fully affected her, although she now struggled to remember exactly why.

She had been back in the Underground. Not her first dream of it throughout the years, however it may have been the most vivid. The first thing she could remember was falling into an oubliette. As she recalled the stomach churn of free fall, she was momentarily convinced that it was the cause for the sweat. But her skin began to tingle as she then remembered the distinct feeling of arousal.

She sat straight up, resisting further recollection of the dream now that the overall theme was fully coming back to her. She turned on her bedroom TV and went to get a drink from the kitchen, pushing away images of things that were setting her nerves ablaze.

Images of him.

The feel of him.

The unmistakable fire his dream-self had caused inside her as he caressed and kissed her.

Mid-gulp, Sarah slowly lowered her cup-holding hand and tried to catch her breath as the clear image came flooding back to her foremost thoughts.

She'd been tied upright by each limb in a dimly lit, familiar oubliette. Though she didn't have a clear memory of the act of being tied, the rest of it felt so strikingly real that the memory made her grab for the counter as if to remind herself what reality actually felt like. A dangerously attractive Goblin King had been toying with her. Teasing her. She could distinctly recall that she had been entirely naked, a thought that made her grip tighten around the counter's edge. He had approached her slowly from behind, lips pressing against her neck, hand wandering down her stomach…

A blast of thunder broke through the sultriness of Sarah's thoughts, making her physically jump. Calming a little, she laughed out loud at her own jumpiness. A shaky hand wiped her still-damp hair from her forehead. She noticed both the light from the TV and the kitchen light flickering briefly, only resuming regular breaths as the flickering stopped.

"Just a stupid dream brought on by a storm. That's all." She said loudly to herself, as if the volume alone would convince her. It worked well enough, and as the adrenaline gave way to exhaustion, she made her way back into bed, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

Her morning began with a blissfully pleasant ignorance of the night before, until a dull throb pained her head, reminding her that a good portion of the night had been restless. Which then served in reminding her of why.

Sliding slowly up in her bed to a sitting position, she chewed her cheek as she considered indulging in a replay. Conflicting feelings battled within her as she danced around the idea. In somewhat of a daze, she brought her knees up to rest her elbows on as she started to allow herself to relive the heavy desire she experienced. It had been all-consuming.

At that thought she partially broke away from her musings enough to check her clock, coming back down to earth as she realized she needed to soon head to work.

Dream-version me may be able to be consumed by him, but real me won't be, she thought .

Her mind sill tentatively wandered as she started making her way through her morning routine. Back to how it felt to be so enthralled by his sensual game. She couldn't recall if she had been willingly or unwillingly tied; the beginnings of the dream were a hazy jumble of falling and then recognizing where she was. Even without exact recollection, she did not feel as though her position had been unwanted. Excitingly dangerous was a more apt description. He was infuriatingly intoxicating, in a way that she'd never experienced in any other person. He was infuriatingly himself.

Why have I never felt, even in the throws of lovemaking, anywhere near that fiery sensation about anyone else?

She hated to admit it, even to herself. The internal admission alone made her flush with resentful embarrassment.

Something like worry began to tug at her potent thoughts then. Worry that there might be something wrong with her. Not only have you not even seen him in around nine years, but even when you had known him he was an absolute bastard, she firmly told herself. The intoxication probably mostly revolved around intimidation from being so young and bewildered by everything. That was the reasoning she would stick to.

Back in those days, while still a teenager, any dreams of the Goblin King were almost innocent. The same ballroom dance from her memories would occasionally appear in them, laced with flirtatious touches and kisses. Later they seemed to graduate into something more, as if a latent desire were growing within her.

And now this dream. This treacherously delicious dream that was now threatening to consume her every thought. Seriously, what's wrong with me? she reflected. With a smirk, she thought of the ridiculous idea of him having been able to see her dream. He'd probably drop that crystal right on the ground just because of the sheer ludicrosity of it. She chuckled, feeling almost empowered with the amusing image.

If you turn it this way, it'll show you your dreams…

Sobering suddenly, she started feeling crushed with the terrifying possibility that he actually could see her dreams.

He wouldn't dare, she thought, not entirely convincing herself. With a spiteful scoff, she realized she almost wanted to dare him. How she'd love to disappoint him a second time by resisting him. You have no power over me. She grinned at the thought of saying those words again. How absolutely powerful they had felt to say. She smirked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. I wish the Goblin King would come here, she boldly thought in her temporarily triumphant mood. If only you could see the mature me, Jareth. How much easier you would be to overturn. Still chuckling with the empowering thought, she noticed a faint flicker in her bathroom lights. Her glee immediately lost, she warily looked around, half expecting a gush of wind followed by magic and glitter. A moment passed with nothing, and she continued getting ready with a carefully silent mind.

Distracted throughout the remainder of the day, Sarah found herself avoiding most of her coworkers. After an awkward morning of dodging a few conversations that threatened to begin in the halls and break room, she began to resort to the pretense of being on the phone or d enthralled with her typing. Luckily, as a journalist, days of solitude were not entirely impossible to obtain. However, some teammates were not always quick enough on the uptake that a colleague desired solitude.

"Late night partying?" Tim was suddenly smiling at the opening of her cubicle, commenting on her tired appearance.

"Hi Tim, no, I uh...just woke up a lot through the night with the thunderstorm." Only a partial lie. He nodded, seemingly excited that she'd just divulged even a mundane detail about herself.

"Yeah it was wild, right? Out of nowhere. So hey, did you say you were coming with us to Friday night happy hour at Larribe's?"

The question caught her off guard. After blinking dumbly for a few moments, she finally remembered what he was referring to. "Ohhh, that. I actually hadn't exactly...answered anyone for sure about that. Deadlines are approaching unnervingly fast," she finished with a weak chuckle.

"Oh, I gotcha. Hopefully you change your mind," he gave a small wave of leave and walked off, looking slightly disappointed.

Sarah sighed and slowly twisted her chair back to face her monitor. The truth was, even without her current distraction, she had had no intention of going. Her department team was perfectly nice, even fun at times, but socializing always took a lot out of her. Especially with people she couldn't bring herself to feel close to. She rarely ever seemed to form much of a connection with anyone. Even with people who seemed very interested in forming a connection. Like Tim, she thoughtfully admitted. He had shown a liking for her since she started working there almost a year ago. There was nothing unappealing about him, per se. She just wasn't into him.

You never are, her inner voice nagged. She tried to shrug the thought off, as she usually did whenever it surfaced, but the analytical side of her wouldn't quite drop it. He just isn't very… stimulating, she reasoned, regarding this most recent would-be suitor. Tim was attractive enough, both physically and characteristically, but far from breathtaking.

Far from a lithely chiseled form in tights and wild hair, with wolfish grins that looked as biting as his wit…

She stood up and promptly walked from her desk as if she could run away from her own thoughts. Realizing she had nowhere to go, she smoothly changed direction just enough dip into the break room for another coffee. It was going to be a long day.

Sarah finally returned that evening to an empty apartment, and welcomed the peace and quiet. Beginning to undress for the night, she became momentarily aware of her nagging hunger. She made her way into her cozy kitchen, now only in her pencil skirt and bra.

Fruit would be amazing, she mused, scanning her counter. There was a single, perfectly ripe peach nestled among some bananas. She frowned as she reached for it, trying to recall having actually bought it. With only a short hesitation, she bit into it, letting the juices run down her neck until they threatened to stain her light-colored bra. She caught the droplets there, giggling at her own messiness. There was a hint of excitement laced within the giggle that surprised herself, as if she were accepting a symbolic gift by eating this.

The peach was already here, she reasoned with herself. It certainly doesn't mean that he…

She wouldn't let herself finish the thought. Suddenly very aware of her messy and immodest appearance, she began to wipe herself off. That's when an achingly familiar voice 'tsked' in disapproval behind her.

"Shame to waste such delicious juices. And on such an inviting surface, at that."

Sarah whipped around, her breath catching at the sight of him. Leaning back against her fridge was the Goblin King, in the same clothing as their first ever meeting. He was as preternaturally beautiful as ever. She was so caught off guard that she briefly forgot how much skin she was currently showing. With the compelling realization, she promptly folded her arms across her chest. She threw him a glower as his words finally sunk in.

"Now you're poisoning me in my own home?" She shouted the accusing question.

"Oh come now, Sarah, why ever would I need to do that?" he replied with a dangerously smug chuckle.

"I don't pretend to understand the motives for any of the things you do," she returned haughtily. Subconsciously she hugged her arms more tightly to herself, as if doing so could fend off his brazen gaze. A gaze that kept shamelessly lowering towards an area below her face and making her heart speed. "I didn't call for you," she hurriedly continued, trying to disrupt his enjoyment of making her uncomfortable.

His eyes snapped back up to meet hers.

"Oh, but you did. Even aside from your...rather inviting dreams lately," he began to slowly close the space between them as he spoke. "You distinctly wished for me this morning. While conscious," he added with an infuriatingly smug smirk.

"That's not fair!" Sarah exclaimed, almost immediately wishing she hadn't as the familiarity stung her ears. It also seemed to only increase the smugness of his expression. "I thought it...never said it out loud...it was stream-of-consciousness!" She couldn't seem to form an articulate sentence as his proximity began to fluster her. He was close enough now that even a slight movement from either of them would cause contact. His eyes gleamed as he watched her visible nervousness, smirk forming into a full grin.

"You are not a child anymore, Sarah," he paused to briefly glance down at her with one eyebrow raised, as if to accentuate the statement. Her responding blush only served to deepen his grin as his eyes raised back to hers. "You should be more careful what you wish for. Out loud or otherwise."

"You're just making any excuse to torment me." Exasperated anger helped her find her wits again. "I was finished with your games - I won! Nearly a decade ago, no less." Her expression was darkening with resentment. "You have no right to be here."

"Oh I have every...right," his grin had turned into something more sinister. Something that she felt to be far more intimidating than even his smugness. The bright gleam still lingered in his mismatched eyes, but the rest of his expression had tensed into a fierce look of determination. "You're no longer young enough to prevent me from...abandoning certain rules," he whispered the last word into her ear, his lean causing his chest to lightly press against her folded arms. His breath on her neck made her shiver involuntarily. The smirk that returned to his face as he straightened back up told her he'd noticed that shiver.

"So, what now then? Because I'm an adult now you have free reign to vex me?" She wanted to sound merely angry, but there was also an edge of fear that she couldn't hide in her voice. He softly snorted a scoffing exhale in response to her words, as if they were absurd.

"As amusing as I find you, I am not quite that bored with my existence," he assured her. "No, I have a rather important purpose in being here. I'm only pleased you made it so easy to lead me to you." He punctuated the statement with a wide grin which revealed his fang-like teeth.

"What do you want?" she was satisfied to hear the words come out with a defiant strength.

A tone that was so abruptly finalizing, he almost considered telling her the whole truth.

Almost.

"Suffice it to say I'm here to ask for some assistance of yours. You're...rather sloppy victory in my realm set forward a chain of events that have grown too troublesome to ignore any longer."

" 'Ask'?" She scoffed. "Implying I have the choice to decline?" She glared up at him pointedly.

He immediately grinned in response and leaned back down to her ear.

"Not in the slightest."


	2. Upperhand

Sarah tried to keep her tone defiant as she glared into the Goblin King's eyes. "Even if you could force me back," his eyes flashed dangerously at that, almost making her next words falter. "What makes you think I can actually do anything about whatever is going on? It's your world, not mine." Something in his expression made her think he disagreed with that statement.

"You'll know the particulars soon enough," was all he answered with. "In the meantime it is imperative that you return with me."

Her expression turned livid.

"I will not!" Her words were almost vicious. "You may need me, but I need to stay in my own world. This time you have nothing I need to get back from you." She regretted her last words as he suddenly glowered over her, causing her to sink into the counter. His eyes were alight with new predatory elation.

"I'm so very glad you mentioned that," he responded, voice deepening. With effortless flourish a crystal suddenly swirled in his hand, just beneath her face. The image sharpened within it, to reveal Toby sitting awkwardly in an archaic and sinkingly familiar throne room amongst disorderly goblins. Her mouth dropped open.

"No! Damn you, you monster! No one was wishing him away, return him home now!" The strength in her voice was only lightly dampened with fearful desperation.

He seemed nothing but amused by her demand.

"Really, Sarah, you should have more sense than that by now. Just because I took him away at your request before doesn't mean that's the only requisite for me to do so. Do you think my powers so limited?" His lips smirked as his head tilted further, as if to study her reply to his question.

"Let him go and I'll come," she reluctantly conceded, knowing full well she was playing right into his hand. In an attempt to retain some semblance of power, she kept her glare steady, refusing to so much as glance away from his eyes. "Happy? Always getting your way."

He scoffed at that.

"My way? You think my way was to lose a rightfully taken babe to some spoiled little girl that turned my world upside down?"

Though his expression had only slightly darkened, she could tell she'd struck a nerve. She let her delight in that show. "Must have been hard to accept. You might want to think about strengthening your kingdom's defenses." It was her turn to smirk.

He chuckled softly. "Ever the impudent one. And here I was almost worried that you'd disappoint." Her responding glare was murderous. "As strong-willed as you might be, my dear, I'm afraid I'll be taking no demands from you. The boy stays in my castle until you do as I demand. You just aren't that trustworthy."

"Just...please…" she could feel her defiance slipping as she began her plea. His expression only furthered that feeling, as he was obviously enjoying the first signs of her begging. "Do not harm or frighten him," was all she could finish with.

His smugness seemed to slightly dissipate with this request. "He will be perfectly comfortable, I assure you." His tone was almost soft now. "Though I can be cruel, I certainly don't always have to be," he flashed a toothy grin as if implying something sordid. "And you have my word he'll be returned - perfectly fine - once you do as I need."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Your word is worthless. But," she took a deep breath, "you again leave me no choice but to agree to your terms. For now," she added with a warning glower.

His amusement was fully apparent. "Excellent. Now, you have about thirty seconds to change, if you wish. My patience is short. Although," he added with a leer, "I have no objections to your current state." His grin only deepened as her blush belied her scoff. She pushed him away from her as she stomped towards her bedroom, his deep snicker burning in her ears as she did so.

For one wild moment, alone in her room, Sarah considered escaping through her window. It would only give him the satisfaction of chasing me down, she thought sourly. She grabbed a dark gray V-neck from the edge of her open closet and shoved it on herself, reaching next for the closest pair of jeans to climb into. Unzipping and sliding her skirt down over the jeans, she glanced through her doorway to make sure he wasn't there. He wasn't in view, but she still wasn't convinced that he wasn't somehow watching.

Such an insufferable bastard. She thought of his leeringly obvious scans over her body, accentuated by his snide comments. With a toss of her long hair she re-entered her apartment's common area, making sure her expression made her distaste for him obvious.

His enjoyment of her show was even more obvious.

"Oh come come come now, Sarah, why so much haughtiness and dread? Where is that adventurous little thing who braved every turn of my labyrinth? Chin up, dear girl." His smugness was palpable. He again closed in his proximity towards her, leaning down to whisper, "This time you won't even have to be alone for one moment."

Her replying shiver was only due to the foreboding nature of the prospect. At least that's what she told herself.

He took her arm in his hand, and before she could pull away her apartment was blurring into nothingness.

And then she was in a castle stairway.


	3. Dangers Untold

The Underground appeared to be under the shroud of nightfall as well, as Sarah noticed through the oriel windows. She couldn't help but take in the view around her, noticing that there were significant changes to the white throne room below. It was cleaner, she had to admit. Newer. Although there were still the unmistakable signs of goblin discord - empty barrels of mead, random scraps of indiscernible materials, and a few goblins themselves strewn about - apparently passed out after emptying said barrels. Toby was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is my brother?" She directed to the presence behind her. Turning to face him, she noticed that Jareth had been studying her as she had been studying his throne room.

"He's in his room," he stated in a casual tone with eyebrows raised, as if the answer should have been so obvious.

With the wording of his reply came a pang of something in Sarah's stomach. Something like disgust blended with protectiveness.

As if this is commonplace, and as if any room in here is Toby's.

"Let me see him. I need to let him know everything's alright." His replying scoff immediately told her she'd be denied the request.

"He's much more scrappy than his sister gives him credit for. Even perhaps more scrappy than his sister herself," he added with a half smile. "Young Tobias has been perfectly fine. And in any case," he drew closer to her until she felt it necessary to ascend another step behind her, eyes not leaving his. "There will soon be plenty of time for your joyous reunion. In the meantime," he continued to follow her slow ascent, closing in until she had no more staircase left. "I think you should be shown why you're here." His eyes were lit with anticipation of some sort. Sarah tried to keep her breath steady as she processed the possible danger in the statement. The struggle to do so only worsened as he backed her into a wall, again closing in to an unnecessary proximity.

How I love when she looks so cornered, he thought, lips turning upwards in enjoyment of her noticeable discomfort.. That battle of intimidation against fiery defiance so visible in her gorgeous eyes…He forced his thoughts to stop. She was the only one that need be intoxicated tonight.

"Whatever you say, right?" she finally managed with a sarcastic tone. She squared her shoulders so as to not seem cowed from his cornering of her. Again. He knows I hate this tactic of his - everything always done to throw me off. Her expression subtly grew more resentful at the revelation.

"That's more like it," He was replying as he slid an arm around her waist, ignoring her futile attempts to push him away. Her dainty hands pressing against his chest might as well have been butterflies.

"Get your hand the fu…" her crass exclamation was cut short as her vision suddenly spun.

All she could see was Jareth, still holding her close, and then suddenly an uneven ground was beneath her feet. They were in the middle of a moss-ridden forested area.

"Stop doing that!" Her anger temporarily strengthened her as she pushed him away much harder this time. He released her with a small smirk showing on his face. "Just fucking warn me at least," she added, still catching her breath. Her glare only worsened as she realized his expression was nothing but amusement.

"And deny myself the rare pleasure of seeing you so taken off guard? I don't think so. Now," his expression turned slightly serious as he pointed to a small hill close by. "Beyond this hill, you will be able to see something I need you to brace yourself for. No screams, no cursing," the amusement ghosted briefly back to his face.

With noticeable gentleness this time, he took her arm and used only enough force to start guiding her to the view he spoke of.

Reluctantly she followed, not having any particular ideas for how to protest at the moment. Curiosity was also beginning to bud. He almost seems genuinely concerned about whatever this is, she thought with a tinge of worry. Beyond the hill, a small clearing came into view. The air seemed to increase in electric charge, not unlike the atmosphere of a lightning storm. Though the feeling was familiar - she'd long ago come to recognize it as magic in the air - this was subtly different. Darker. More chaotic. Towards the far end of the clearing was a pond, brightly lit by the stars and moon, and beside it a large dark figure. She stifled a gasp as she realized it was some sort of beast. One hand now over her own mouth, she leaned closer to the top of the hill, other hand extending to steady herself as she lowered down. The figure was moving, watching something in the pond. Its movements made her doubt her initial conclusion that it was a beast, as it now seemed almost human in its movements. Whatever it was, something inside her was increasingly warning her that it was dangerous. Every instinct began screaming at her to run and put as much distance from this thing as possible.

"What is it?" She whispered almost mutely. Jareth leaned in next to her. She found herself hoping his face would be amused; even smugness would be welcome in her newfound, inexplicably fearful state. His jaw was set however, his expression neutral with a hint of tension.

"Suffice it to say it shouldn't be in my realm," he finally whispered back in response. "Its presence only denotes the tear in the very fabric of my control of the Underground. A tear caused by a chain reaction initially set forth by you." His expression turned somewhat resentful. Sarah suppressed the urge to argue and only looked back to the view before her.

The figure was now grabbing at something through the water, pulling out what looked to be a fish. No, a child. What is that? Sarah thought in bewilderment as the watery creature - whatever it was - let out a distant screech that was cut short as the figure began to tear into it, devouring it savagely. Even from a distance it was a gruesome sight, and Sarah whipped around, her back now leaning against the hill as she tried to quiet her now rapid breathing. Jareth turned sideways to watch her, one hand extended to lean sideways into the hill.

"I was obviously right to prepare you," his soft whisper was still able to carry his amused tone. Her glaring response interrupted her deep breaths and brought a smile to his face. "Come. I have perhaps frightened you enough for your first night." He took her hand this time - still uncharacteristically gentle - and they were brought back atop the castle staircase.


	4. Family Reunion

Sarah let out an audible gasp, as if she'd been holding her breath. "What the _hell_ is that thing and why did it feel so powerful?" She exclaimed, finally able to release her alarm.

Jareth looked as if he were considering whether or not to answer her.

"He's from a darker realm, having many names throughout the other realms. I would simply call him the Beast. Legends from your world might have once called him a Minotaur, although that wouldn't be quite accurate. He carries with him a brand of dark power that I am not entirely familiar with," he paused to study her frightened expression. As much as he enjoyed when she traded her usual defiance for unsurety, he wasn't particularly fond of the pure fear that showed on her beautiful face now. Especially considering that the source of it was something that brought unsurety to even himself.

"And how exactly do you figure that _I_ was in any way responsible for its arrival?" The question was heavy with contrariness.

Jareth slowly neared her. She sidestepped right before his closing step would've backed her into the wall again. Amused mismatched eyes met her unamused green ones as she did so.

"I did say you tore apart my world, Sarah," accusation was only lightly evident in his voice. "It was some time before I finally realized that the destruction included part of my magical defenses. Your defiance of me had quite the impact." He brought a finger up to halt her as she started to protest. "You cared not for what the consequences would be once you had what you wanted. Not even for those pitiful creatures you had supposedly deemed friends." The last word seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Sarah was forced to momentarily feel a pang of guilt for those who had helped her on her quest years ago. She shoved the feeling down deeper, deciding she'd worry about it later.

"And you honestly brought me here because you believe I can help you get rid of that thing?" Her doubt was apparent, yet there was a tinge of hope in her question. He took notice, fully intending on taking advantage of that hope.

"Yes. Only the victor can undo the damage." As much as he hated to concede to using that descriptor for her, he knew it would strengthen her prideful energy to his advantage.

_Come on Sarah, you know a part of you wishes to feel powerful._

Though the thought of encouraging that part of her was quite enticing, he had no intention of letting her know yet just how powerful she really was.

Sarah stood silent for a while, earnestly searching his carefully masked expression for any tells of falsehood or trickery. With a slow sigh, she gave up. _I can't tell what he might be holding back from me,_ she admitted to herself, disheartened.

"I need to be with Toby," she finally said. "No damn deal unless I can make sure he's safe - the danger is obviously worse than I knew."

Another pause followed as he considered, eyes searching hers.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said finally. "You get your wish tonight, as long as neither of you so much as attempt to venture outside the room. Everything you two could need will be inside it," he added as she looked ready to challenge the command. "That is the very most I can concede to."

"Take me to him then. _Walking_," she specified as his hand neared her arm. The vanish/appear routine was getting beyond nauseating.

He agreed, stepping aside with a look of humor on his face and an arm extending.

"After you, mademoiselle." The mocking tone tempted her to smack his arm on her way past it through the corridor.

Though foreboding in a way, Sarah had to admit that there was a majesty to the castle that she had not noticed before. Granted, she had been quite hurried last time, not to mention she hadn't really seen much of it. She couldn't help but wonder how much of it had been rebuilt since her victory. _Much needed renovation_, she stifled a giggle at the thought.

The corridor didn't seem to have a visible end. Glancing behind her, she noticed that she could no longer see the stairwell they'd come from either. _Of course this place would do this ever-changing shit,_ she thought with heavy annoyance. Her backwards glance had also revealed Jareth's intense focus on her. From the brief glimpse, she thought he seemed to be considering something. She quickly dropped the thought as she realized she wasn't sure she wanted to figure it out.

"Here," came Jareth's voice behind her as they came to a corner with a door on their left, just before the corridor curved rightwards. She stopped to face the door, sidestepping as she assumed he'd need to be the one to unlock the door. Instead, however, he leaned into the door with her still in front of it, cutting her movement off and nearly knocking her whole body into it. His hand caged her left arm against the door, most of his frame against her back. "I trust you will heed my words about staying put," his soft words were breathed against her ear. Fighting a shiver at the feel of it, she tried again to sidestep, pulling away just as his right hand grabbed her at the waist, fingers partially brushing against her hip. Her head whipped around to halfway face him, her expression mutinous. It only seemed to fuel his smug fire, his grin showing obvious enjoyment. "Otherwise, who knows where next I'll force you to spend the night." His grin grew as her face visibly heated.

With a sudden backwards lunge, she threw his leaning body off of her, eyes burning into his. He allowed her effort to successfully back him off, though his grin never faltered.

"I'll _stay_ in here with my brother as long as it seems safe to do so. And _you_ will stop closing in on me," she added venomously with another shove towards him. His smug grin remained.

_Can't fault her for lack of spirit_, he was thinking fondly, if not amusedly.

He couldn't help but notice his own slight arousal at their brief contact. Having her at his mercy, part of her backside curved into his pelvis, her petite waist and the gentle contour of her hip in his hand - the intoxication of it had somehow managed to catch even himself off guard. And then her fiery eyes. Eyes that didn't quite match her angered expression. He could distinctly see a different kind of fire igniting within those gorgeous green jewels. Releasing his hold of her had been somewhat reluctant, but he'd already decided that now wasn't the time.

_Soon,_ he allowed himself to briefly relish in the thought.

Once Jareth finally pushed the door open, Sarah dove for the bed that Toby was lying in. He'd appeared awake, albeit sleepily so.

"Toby!" She embraced him warmly. He returned the hug with obvious affection, if less enthusiastically. "Toby are you alright? Have you been...hurt at all?" She threw a cold glance in Jareth's direction, who was still at the doorway. As her brother shook his head 'no' she embraced him again, this time with a quick kiss on the head.

"I'm fine Sarah - erggh, okay okay." He seemed slightly embarrassed by being showered with so much affection. "This place is weird though isn't it? I mean, awesome," he quickly added with a look towards Jareth. The look seemed to contain something like respect, much to Sarah's chagrin. "But freakin' crazy, right?" There was an excitement and awe in his tone that Sarah had not expected.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'm so sorry for all of this, but we will get back home soon enough I promise, okay?" She placed a hand around his head and drew him back into her embrace. He protested slightly, but gave up as he realized how comforting his sister's sudden presence was in the strange place.

"Why are you saying it like it's your fault? He said we have an important mission," Toby pointed a small finger toward the King. "And that there's a tie between the magic here and us. Isn't that cool?" His delight was obvious, Sarah's disapproval of it even more so.

Jareth stood silently, letting amusement show freely as Sarah's gaze met his. _Told you he was fine,_ his expression seemed to say. Sarah's face remained visibly upset with the whole situation, much to Jareth's satisfaction.

"Don't pay too close attention to anything he says," Sarah told her brother without letting up her glare towards the man she spoke of. "He's not one of those adults whom you have to obey."

Jareth snickered softly.

"But he's been nice. And he's magic, Sarah! He gave me a crystal ball that showed me myself as a grown-up with powers! And he can do tricks, and also gave me whatever I wanted to eat." Sarah's glare was trying to burn a hole through its victim, who only smirked at the intensity of it. Her eyes dropped back to her brother's face.

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place, Toby. Sometimes good things are actually bad," she tried to clarify so he'd understand.

"Have you been here before?" Toby's bright blue eyes had renewed awe in them.

Sarah bit her lip at the pang of guilt that followed his innocent question. She could feel the upsurge of amusement emanating from the doorway, increasing her own disgust.

"A long time ago," she finally answered, moving her hand down to his shoulder.

"Yes, she had a grand old time. As did you, dear boy," Jareth spoke at last.

Sarah decidedly preferred the silent smugness. She visibly winced as the puzzled look that grew on Toby's face told her that the inevitable followup question was coming.

"_I've_ been here? When?" He looked from his sister to the Goblin King for any answer to this urgent question.

"You were a baby," Sarah reluctantly told him. "And it was only for a short time. I got us out of here pretty fast," she added with a small smirk in Jareth's direction. He glowered a little in return, giving Sarah the first bit of enjoyment in the entire exchange.

"Well I must be going, see that you two sleep well. Don't let the goblins bite." Jareth half smiled as he turned to leave.

Just as the door was about to latch shut, Sarah leapt from the bed to rush and hold it from closing. Jareth halted at the sound but didn't yet turn.

"Wait," she called out softly, indicating this wasn't for Toby to be included in.

He slowly turned, amused smirk beginning at his eyes before reaching his mouth.

"Having second thoughts about whose chambers to spend the night in are we?" His voice was deep, almost seductive if it weren't for the obvious taunting undertone. Sarah merely rolled her eyes.

"Jareth, I'm serious about Toby being safe. That..._monster_ out there... you said your defenses have been lowered. How are we safe even in your castle then?" Her words sounded genuine with worry, no challenge in her whispered voice.

"You think so little of my powers? He may be an unpredicted menace but I assure you, precious thing," he drew closer to her as he spoke the pet name, "I am still the more powerful one." His eyes had a prideful gleam that still showed a hint of taunt in them. Boasting was always a favorite past time. "Surely you don't pit one single beast above the King of the Underground?" He was close enough now that he had to tilt his head down to watch her reaction.

"Well, I'd pit a fifteen-year-old mortal girl above said _King." _Sarah made sure her words were biting, as if 'King' were in doubtful quotation marks.

His head canted slightly upwards, lips turned down in distaste as he now glared down at her. His expression then quickly turned into something more pleased as he let out a soft chuckle. _Always, with this one_, he mused with a touch of passion. _Always will she provoke aggravation and admiration simultaneously._

"Indeed, and look what that has won her now." As his smugness returned, Sarah only allowed it to feed her small victory, knowing that she'd struck a nerve. He seemed to notice and only looked more pleased, lowering his face to within inches of hers. "Sarah, my dear, go back in your room. Play with your brother. Forget about the Beast." The playfulness in his familiar words seemed to dance in his eyes. She gnawed at her cheek to keep from snickering. Forcing herself to look more annoyed than amused, she spun around in exaggerated angst, closing the door behind her.

Jareth stood there smiling for a brief moment before tearing away.

Sarah climbed back into the large bed and draped an arm around the not-so-sleepy-anymore Toby. Her guard somewhat lowered now, she took in the room a bit more. The bed was quite plush, with soft cream-colored linens and a deep blue duvet. Dark wooden stands were on either side, their design beautiful yet somehow otherworldly. At the far end of the room stood a grand wardrobe that matched them. Though not a particularly large room, there was a sizable fireplace lit in the corner, giving enough warmth for the whole space. _The Castle of Goblins has hospitable guest rooms_, she mused with a humorous smile. _Who'd have thought._

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do now," Toby sounded bored. "Unless you want to tell me about the last time we were here?" He suddenly lit up at the idea. Her responding look shot the excitement down, his lips turned downward in a slight pout.

"Not tonight, kiddo. We're going to sleep."

Toby made a face.

"I guess, but you better stay wayyyy on your side of the bed. This is yucky enough as it is." He tried to make it clear that sharing a bed with his sister was not okay with him. Sarah stuck her tongue out in response.

"I will if _you_ will. And don't start moving around too much or I'll push you right off the bed." She nudged him playfully. He only rolled his eyes and turned over, dramatically scooting to the very edge. She chuckled as she sunk into the sheets to get comfortable.

Sleep came surprisingly quickly.


	5. Fey City

"Sarah! Sarah, come on! Wake up, I wanna get up!" Toby was patting his sister's arm impatiently, causing her to gradually regain consciousness.

"Ugh, Toby why are you such a morning person?" Sarah slowly sat up, rubbing a hand down her face. "God, what I wouldn't give for some coff…" Toby's gasp interrupted her.

"Whoa! Look what just appeared on your nightstand." Toby pointed at the large pewter mug of dark liquid that appeared by his sister. Sarah eyed it suspiciously as she picked it up. It certainly smelled and looked like coffee. Temptation and curiosity won over caution as she sipped it gingerly. Hot, rich coffee met her tongue. It was the best she'd ever had.

"See, he's nice," Toby's I-told-you-so inflection slightly annoyed Sarah. She ceased her sipping, setting the mug down and giving her brother a worried look.

"About that, Toby...I really need you to listen when I say not to trust anything around here. I know I drank it," she hurriedly added at his look of protest. "But, I have more experience with this than you. And it's okay for _me_ to take risks, but you're a kid and...kids aren't treated the same here as back home." Toby looked puzzled. She sighed and tried again. "Just, don't trust his intentions, okay? He's...he's a liar and a trickster." She hoped the description was simple and direct enough for him to heed her cautioning.

He shrugged but nodded.

"Okay, I guess you do know about this place, and the King dude. Aaaand by the way, how _do_ you know him? And how have we been here before? And…" Sarah held up a hand, starting to panic at his obvious increase of excitement in bringing the subject back up. She knew he wasn't going to let it go; between his excessive shrewdness - beyond his years, she'd always thought - and Jareth's unlikely respect for keeping secrets, she knew an explanation would be coming. But she wasn't ready for it at the moment.

"Not now. Let's just...see if we can find some food and clothes and then we can go down…" she trailed off as a small table with a tray of various breakfast foods appeared to the side of the bed. Almost simultaneously, the large wardrobe slowly swung open to reveal more clothes than she could need. Sarah's brow furrowed, and Toby looked like he was at an amusement park.

"_So_ cool!" He was scrambling over her legs to get to the food table, eagerly grabbing at the bacon. Sarah was still frowning and hesitant. She had to concede that the coffee had been delicious and that she was still feeling perfectly normal, but Toby eating this mystery food caused a whole new level of concern.

"Wait, Toby!" His disappointment shown in his glare as he held back his first bite. "Just...just let me try a couple things on there first. Just in case, okay?" He frowned but shrugged and put the strip down.

"You just want to eat first," he said in a mockingly upset tone and stuck his tongue out at her. She playfully pushed his face away.

"Yeah well, it's the only way to get anything to eat around you without you touching it all first with your grubby paws." She smiled as she bit into a piece of toast. Thoughtfully chewing, she tried to detect any odd taste or feel. The only taste was of perfectly toasted, hearty bread with a little butter. After a short pause, Toby's eyebrows raised and he reached back for the food tentatively. Reluctantly she nodded, and he was instantly wolfing down several things at a time. She couldn't help but smile. _Oh well,_ she thought. _If he'd wanted to drug us or something,_ _he'd probably get more creative about it this time anyway. And we do have to eat._

As their hunger was sated, they both got up and the table vanished. Toby let out another 'cool' and Sarah tried to not feel grateful for the ease of it all. _This changes nothing, we're still here against our will. _She started browsing through the clothes. None of them, unsurprisingly, were normal outfits. Too many were dresses - some of which rather revealing, she noticed with a lip curl of disgust towards the man who'd likely chosen them. Toward the back though she started seeing peasant blouses and linen shirts along with tights and pants made out of some sort of leather. She sighed and grabbed a dark green, off-shoulder peasant blouse and black tights with a leather belt. The other side, she now noticed, was nothing but small boyish clothes. Most looked like mini versions of Jareth's wardrobe, she thought with the look of disgust renewing. Some were more plain, like something a kid would wear to dress up as a pirate or to go to a renaissance fair. She grabbed a white linen shirt and brown leather pants and tossed them out.

"Here, put those on while I change in here," she told her brother.

"You're being too bossy," Toby whined. Sarah just shut the door, and he decided to drop the matter as he looked over the clothes and decided he actually liked them.

Descending the stairway towards the throne room, they both noticed an open doorway that broke off the staircase. _I'm _positive _that wasn't there last night,_ Sarah thought with mild annoyance. The open door revealed an almost empty small room with only a very large leather chair and an oriel window, in front of which stood a Goblin King with his back to them.

"I trust the Williamses slept well?" he addressed them without turning. The way he said it made Sarah feel like he had made _sure _that they slept. She decided to save that potential argument for a later time.

"Yep!" Toby was replying. "We also got a bunch of breakfast that poofed outta nowhere."

At that, Jareth partially turned around to see Toby, eyebrow raised.

Sarah took in his subtle yet unhidden reaction. "That _was_ you, right?" His eyes met hers at the question. She couldn't read his expression, but the fact that it was guarded bothered her. "I'm assuming...not?" She continued after his lack of response. "Where the hell did it come from then?" Urgency was creeping in her voice as she felt her stomach churn with the unsettling idea. She hadn't fully trusted what she thought to be Jareth's offerings, but a poisoner you knew was somehow better than a mystery source.

He turned to fully face them. His garb reminded Sarah of an encounter in a tunnel years ago, just before suddenly running from the Cleaners. The memory brought mixed feelings, the rush of them too quick to allow her to decipher.

"Concerned with the mystery of it or disappointed I that wasn't taking care of you?" Jareth finally remarked, humor laced within each word. Sarah shot him a look that unmistakably told him she wasn't amused. "I wouldn't worry about it, dearies. I told you things have been changing lately, and I would've sensed it had there been a foe's power near my castle."

Sarah was unconvinced. "Yet magic was used in _your _castle and it wasn't by you." Her worried look was morphing into frustration with his lack of explanation. Or maybe with his lack of worry - he still looked amused.

"You'll learn more soon enough." Sarah resented the fact that he seemed to have figured exactly what the source was without saying so. "In the meantime, we're taking Tobias to Fey City for the day so we can…"

"We most certainly are _not_!" Sarah's exclamation cut him off. "Toby stays by _my_ side while he's here. Not negotiable." She tilted her chin down with a defiant glower directed fiercely into his eyes. A look that, unbeknownst to her, Jareth happened to find delicious on her.

"Now now Sarah," Jareth's lips formed a half smile as his eyes burned with something that made Sarah's defiance start to waver. "This is still _my_ world. _My_ rules."

Toby frowned, looking back and forth from the mystical being to his sister. "I don't mind, Sarah," he offered. "He was telling me about the place and showing it to me in a crystal ball yesterday - it looks amazing!" Sarah's Jareth-directed glower burned anew. "Don't be mad," Toby noticed her look. "I was asking him about stuff." Jareth gave a small smile at the boy. Sarah had never felt so betrayed.

"Toby, I told you..." she started with a sigh.

"No, I know I know, don't trust him or whatever and nothing is right around here. But he explained it. You have to help him do something and I'd be _safer_ there. Plus, he grew up there!" The last bit knocked Sarah's argument right out the window.

_What?_

Sarah knew her bewilderment was apparent by the delighted look on Jareth's face. _He's relishing the fact that even ten-year-old Toby was privy to more info than I apparently._

"You remember how generous I can be don't you, Sarah? At least your brother appreciates it." The King's teeth showed fully in the grin of enjoyment he flashed.

Sarah ignored the obvious baiting. Instead, she squared her shoulders and gave him a deadpan look. "Where _exactly_ were you thinking of taking him?" Each word let out a bite of warning in them.

"Instead of answering that...very intimidating demand of a question," he replied with a smirk. "I'll do you one better and simply show you." With that he started towards them, causing Sarah to take a step backwards.

"Now wait...you don't know what we'll find there. Things are changing - you said it yourself - and we can't just go appearing into some unknown spot unprepared."

"Really, I'm insulted," his chuckle belied his words. "What makes you think I'd be unprepared?"

Sarah eyed him up and down as he neared her. She repressed the remounting allure of his appearance, fighting the rising mixed feelings similar to those she'd had in that tunnel as a teenage girl. Fear, worry, and anxiousness were all a given. But there was more. Intoxication. The first stirrings of desire. A desire that was decidedly headier now, as an adult.

Jareth seemed to read her thoughts through her expression, a smirking half smile playing on his face. A look that wasn't helping her inner conflict.

"No more vanishing acts!" She blurted, more to simply stop him from coming any closer than anything else. He obligingly halted.

"You'd rather waste precious time?" His amusement contradicted the disappointed words. "We'll have to do some walking either way," he continued almost boredly now. "Fey City has regulations on appearing within its borders." He wrapped a hand around Toby's shoulder and moved to take Sarah's waist with his other hand, when she pushed it away. His eyes squinted slightly in annoyance. "Must you be so stubborn at every turn?"

"Yes, I find it serves me rather well," a small smirk began on her lips. "Like when I refused to be subdued by riddles and oubliettes and ballroom distractions." She refused to let her expression falter even as his eyes smoldered. As he regained his grin, she wasn't sure if she was pleased or disappointed that her retort had been met with enjoyment.

And then his hand was suddenly on her waist and they were whisked away.

Stumbling a little as new ground sprang beneath her, Sarah tried failingly to push him away from herself and her brother. Jareth merely grinned and slid his arm more tightly around her, closing the small gap between them.

"I only let you _think_ you're in control, my dear," he whispered close to her ear. Toby frowned up at them, trying to figure out what was going on. At Sarah's look of newfound irritation and mounting rage, Jareth swiftly released her and put a little distance between them, eyes still full of amusement.

Sarah was too caught off guard to rebut, still panting slightly at the disorientation and the unease of his brief empowerment over her. In more ways than one. She broke his gaze and took in her surroundings, glower turning into curious scanning.

They were mere yards away from great white gates of beautiful marble. Lacey wrought iron pull handles mirrored each other on each door of the gate. The connecting walls expanded out distantly on either side and curved out of sight. Close by was a creek that descended in a small tickle of a waterfall, rocks and bushes lining the edges. In the distance was a majestic, snow tipped mountain with ominous dark clouds just above its peak. The grassy wilderness seemed to stretch forever.

Toby was looking around as well, enjoyment more obvious in his expression than his sister's. Jareth stepped away from the pair to approach the gate, swirling his hand around the sudden materialization of a crystal. He gently tossed it towards the pull handles. Toby's audible gasp sounded as the crystal disappeared on impact and the doors slowly thundered open.

Toby was eagerly following the King through the gate before Sarah could move to grab him. She made an ungainly movement to hurriedly catch up, blushing slightly at her own awkwardness and at the detestable fact that she was briefly relieved that Jareth hadn't been watching.

As she sidled up to Toby and grabbed his hand, Sarah couldn't help but feel slightly impressed with the sites before them. She hadn't really known what to expect, but she certainly hadn't expected such _life_. Buildings and houses and shops were on either side of the gravel road they now traversed, with dwarves and elves and beautiful people - Fey people, Sarah could guess - bustling about purposefully. At first it seemed everyone would be too busy to even notice that the gates had opened and that new arrivals were now within their walls. But soon several beings started taking in the Goblin King with obvious recognition, followed by wary and puzzled glances towards the two mortal strangers. Toby unconsciously tightened his grip in Sarah's hand, and she returned the squeeze obligingly. Refusing to become unnerved, Sarah turned away from the increasingly frequent looks they were getting, and focused on the spectacular scene in the distance. As populated as the entrance area had seemed, it was obvious that there was a center to the city up ahead that was absolutely brimming. Houses started looking more like citadels, buildings matching in otherworldly beauty as well as in size, all ascending a a small lone mountain much like a model of the one outside the walls. Its peak, however, was not capped with snow but with a tremendous fortress. Even though it was at a distance, Sarah could see the glistening of white walls, as if it were made of quartz. _Or diamonds_, Sarah smiled a little, allowing herself to enjoy the bit of awe to distract her thoughts briefly.

"Who lives there?" Toby was asking Jareth, following Sarah's gaze.

Sarah's distraction faded as she came back down to the road and present company. Jareth had caught her obviously impressed expression before it left her.

"High royalty," his eyes reluctantly left Sarah's face to meet the little boy questioning him. "Although they only sometimes live there. The High Castle is mainly used for varied sorts of gatherings."

Sarah was mulling over his answer when a white haired dwarf suddenly stepped in front of her. She abruptly stumbled to a stop, frowning.

"I gives ya the finest gown for yer hand trinket," his eyes were staring excitedly at her silver ring. Sarah moved to cover it with her other hand almost instinctively. Though monetarily not worth a whole lot, it had been the last gift her mother had sent before her untimely death.

"Sorry, this is absolutely not for sale." Sarah sounded sharper than she'd intended. Toby moved to take her hand back, as though to fortify her resolution. Jareth looked mildly surprised at her reaction.

"But I can gives ya more! I have…"

"That's enough now, run along," Jareth's interjection was stern but not as commanding as Sarah knew it could be. The dwarf seemed to notice for the first time who was with the ring-wearer and his eyes widened. He almost looked like he would bow, but instead decided to just scurry off to a nearby shop. Sarah glanced at Jareth, expression grateful if fleeting.

Toby decided to voice what Sarah would not. "Thanks, I don't think Sarah liked that dude eyeing her mom's ring so hard." He gave his sister a supportive squeeze on the hand he held.

Jareth's eyes met Sarah's, neither of them allowing an expression to show. He was the first to look away.

As Sarah's gaze lingered in his direction, she noticed three beautiful Fey women near the other side of him, each staring at the Goblin King in open excitement. One of them was so obviously lustful that Sarah was sure she was going to absolutely jump him. A pang of jealousy crept up from Sarah's stomach and rose to her throat, drying it with ire. The recognition of what the feeling was immediately gave way to a disgusted fury with herself. She forced herself to ignore it, along with the slight relief that came as the woman stayed with her friends rather than approaching him. She turned her flushed face away, not catching the telling expression of enjoyment growing on Jareth's face that would have confirmed his awareness of the whole scene.

"Here," came the King's voice after a moment more of traversing the road. He was turning towards the entrance of what looked like an inn. It was several stories tall, with crisscrossing mahogany beams lining an otherwise white painted wooden build. A large engraved plaque that read _Iron's End_ lie above the entryway. Sarah cautiously followed Jareth in, Toby still in tow.

"What? This is where Toby is going?" Sarah made her disapproval apparent as she took in the environment they were entering. A large archway revealed a long tavern, dimly lit with only a few dwarves scattered at tables and at the bar, and a single Fey man nonchalantly cleaning something behind it. Connected was the room they were now in, a foyer with an unlit fireplace and large chairs, with a window lighting the area. A narrow hallway and a staircase were barely visible on the far end.

"It's the most...obliging public place here," Jareth decided to say. "It's a secure inn run jointly by dwarves and elves and Fey folk. They have been informed of this rather unique situation," he looked at Toby with a small smile. Toby shrugged and looked back to his sister.

"It's like where the hobbits met Aragorn," Toby supplied helpfully. "It's fun, Sarah." His sister was less than pleased with the analogy.

"There's no Aragorn here, nor a Gandalf instructing us, Tobes. We were led here by Saruman," she glared up at Jareth, who was now making his way towards the barkeep. Toby snickered at her continuation of his reference. "Not even joking," Sarah tried to keep from chuckling herself, wanting Toby to take her point seriously. "He'll prove to you that he's treacherous. Right before I tear him apar…"

"Sarah!" Toby was fully laughing out loud now; the thought of his nerdy sister becoming violent was hilarious to him. "Geez, dial it back." He grinned, happy to use his mother's words that were usually directed toward himself. Sarah rolled her eyes at him exaggeratedly, amusement now showing freely.

Still grinning fully, she glanced up to see what Jareth was doing. He was leaning sideways against the high counter of the bar, looking in their direction with a small gesture indicating to the barkeep that they were who he was speaking of. Briefly Jareth met Sarah's eyes, her smile softening but not vanishing as she saw him obviously talking about her and her brother. His expression was unlike any she'd yet seen on him, and it made her gaze linger a bit. She thought she identified something like affection surfacing in his eyes, and she quickly terminated their eye-lock, uneasy confusion now replacing her smile. Looking back at Toby, she saw that he was anxiously starting to snoop further into the interesting tavern. She reluctantly followed, now attempting to size up the barkeep.

He was, like most people she'd seen so far here, stunningly attractive, if a bit older. He had dark messy hair and the shadow of a beard, altogether more rugged than the other Fey they'd passed. His piercing blue eyes met her stare, and she forced her breathing to stay even. He was absolutely striking upon closer inspection, his intense expression as intimidating as his looks.

"You must be Sarah," his deep, gravelly voice broke her of the brief trance his eyes had inflicted. She swallowed and nodded. His expression softened with a bit of humor at his apparent effect on her. "Apologies, I wasn't trying to disarm you in my scrutiny. It's just...few mortals come by here as a guest to a Fey. Much less a king." He turned to Jareth, expression almost fully amused now.

Sarah realized Jareth had been studying her as she'd been studying this man. His amusement was apparent as well, if also mixed with a touch of something similar to her own reaction to the lusty woman outside. She let a bit of satisfaction show in her own expression, and for a second the two were practically staring each other down.

"And you must be young Master Tobias," the man continued with a crooked smile.

"Toby," the boy corrected, clearly nowhere near as intimidated as his sister had been.

"Toby," the man repeated, nodding. "Yes, I've heard nothing but good things of you." He extended a hand across the counter, Toby reaching up to shake it. "Tybalt of the Ironlands, at your service." His hand moved towards Sarah, surprising her as he held it up to his mouth for a gentle peck instead of a handshake. Jareth's lips twitched as a quick blush passed over her face.

"Ironlands?" She asked, as much out of wishing to distract from her sudden flush as out of curiosity. He smiled fully at the question.

"Yes, a distant realm. Many of us in this town come from elsewhere. I understand you yourself just made it here from the Underground?" He seemed to enjoy the unease the question brought her. Almost as much as Jareth did.

"Indeed," Jareth chimed in. "She was just enjoying the results of the renovations that she had taken part in years ago."

Sarah's glance was glowering. Jareth only grinned wider.

"Yeah, I guess the King had been pretty neglectful up until then," she directed towards Tybalt. "Lazy, really. His own labyrinth was too flawed to even be unbeatable anymore apparently." She allowed another glance towards Jareth. His grin had been replaced by a glare.

Tybalt let out a laugh of enjoyment at the whole exchange.

"Sounds quite fitting! Arrogance and impatience begets sloppiness, eh Jareth?" His smiling blue eyes met mismatched unamused ones.

"Yes, some of the realms are painstakingly slow at the process of change. Even when the stakes are raised, right?" Jareth's tone was still playful, yet a dark tinge of seriousness crept in. He was undeniably annoyed, Sarah noted.

Tybalt sobered a bit. "Everything will fall into place in its own due time, Goblin King. Now," he lightened back up as he turned to Toby. "Let's find a suite for you that's fit for a _king_." Something about the emphasis made Sarah uneasy.

Just then the dwarves in the tavern all seemed to whip around towards the entrance, suddenly alert. Sarah followed their eye lines to see a site that surprised her as much as it warmed her.

"Ludo!" She shouted, instantly sprinting towards the gentle giant she hadn't seen in years.

"Sawah!" Ludo's reply came as they embraced. Two figures came around from behind him, making Sarah light up all over again.

"Sir Didymus! Hoggle!" She hugged each in turn, beaming with unchecked delight.

"Fair maiden, at last we meet again!" Didymus was shouting almost in sync with Hoggle's somewhat shy greeting of "hullo, Sarah".

"What are you guys doing here? How did you even get here?" she questioned, bewilderment suddenly overcoming joy.

"That rat...er, his _highness_ made us come to keep tha' baby o' yours company," Hoggle replied, nervously glancing between his long lost friend and his hated monarch in the next room. Then he took notice of the blond boy hesitantly approaching them. His eyes widened. "Not a baby anymore! Is this tha' same brother?" Sarah turned and put a hand around Toby's back, gently encouraging him to fully approach.

"Yes, this is Toby. Toby these are old friends. From the Underground. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus." They nodded in turn, Didymus bowing. Toby waved awkwardly, then looked to his sister.

"I suppose they know me too?" His tone was somewhat weary, as if all of the unanswered questions were building up and taking a toll on him. Sarah's guilt resurfaced.

"Sort of…" She trailed off as Tybalt and Jareth were now approaching, the latter with renewed smugness. She looked pointedly at him, mouthing the question 'you brought them?' while gesturing her head towards the motley crew.

He grinned and leaned closer to her to whisper, "I told you I can be generous." He straightened back, smugness still emanating. She squinted, eyeing him suspiciously, not even slightly convinced that this gesture was purely out of generosity.

"...unusual situation, but you will all receive nothing but top boarding," Tybalt was saying, now gesturing towards the doorway that led to the staircase. "Shall we?"

Everyone followed Tybalt, Sarah keeping her arm around Toby's shoulder and staying at the tail end. Jareth stepped back to join them.

"This changes nothing," Sarah told him. "I know you're just trying to manipulate me into a false sense of security. Into relaxing about Toby." Jareth glanced sideways at her as they began to ascend the wide staircase.

"I never had any delusion of you relaxing yet, Sarah," she threw a glare his way at the word 'yet'. "But I am nothing if not your humble servant. I do try." His teeth flashed in his grin. Sarah fought the urge to slap him.

Tybalt finally turned down a hallway after about three or four stories worth of climbing. It was brightly lit, the stone flooring was smooth and clean. They passed several doors of polished mahogany before stopping at one that seemed to open at Tybalt's will.

Blue and white marbled flooring expanded over a sizable dining area before descending into a lowered sitting area that was lined with plush black rugs. Three large leather sofas sat facing a lit fireplace, as grand as the one in the foyer. A short hallway revealed at least two more rooms with beds and more plush rugs. Floor-length windows opened to a balcony facing the fortress mountain.

"Acceptable?" Jareth's soft question was only pointed towards Sarah, whom he was watching with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Toby interjected, his close proximity allowing him to have heard the question. He sprinted towards one of the bedrooms to explore further, before running back out to look off the balcony.

"He really is so much easier to satisfy than his sister," Jareth mused aloud.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Mhm, fancy an unknowing child being easier to exploit than an experienced adult?" She let her sarcasm sharpen each word. "One who _knows_ by whose hands all this comes by." Her glare was pure warning.

Jareth tsked in disapproval, smugness unshaken.

"I suppose I'll have to only try harder as far as she's concerned then," he said with a sigh of mock exhaustion.

She turned away, ignoring the taunt.

"I guess it's fine for only one day," she announced to no one in particular. Tybalt raised an eyebrow at her statement.

Hoggle seemed nervous. "_One_ day?" He made to clarify.

Sarah frowned at her old friend and then turned to Jareth, expression mutinous.

"You. Said. One. Day." she emphasized each word, voice deepening with raw anger. He threw a warning glance to a now cowering Hoggle before looking back to her with almost equal warning remaining in his eyes.

"Your irrational worries are somewhat of a nuisance. It tends to encourage some details to slip, my dear."

Sarah's hand twitched, the urge to slap him never greater.

"He's _my_ brother! _You_ don't care about what happens to him! You're _damn_ right I'm worried!"

"Miss Sarah," Tybalt approached her, unsuccessfully trying to hide his amusement at her brazen out-lash towards someone with so much more obvious power than her. "I assure you, young Toby is perfectly fine within these walls. And he won't be able to leave without your friends or I accompanying him, I'll see to that." Sarah searched his face for anything that would belie his words. He seemed sincere.

But this was a strange man in a strange land. A strange man who had obviously conversed beforehand about them with the person she trusted least.

She decided to up the stakes herself.

"I need an oath. Some magically bonded promise or something that no harm will come upon Toby _and _that he will be returned safely to me." At her words, Tybalt nodded and removed a small object from his coat. Sarah thought it looked like some sort of iron brander. He reached for her hand and Sarah shook her head. "No. Not you. Him." She turned pointedly towards Jareth.

Tybalt was visibly amused again. Jareth raised an eyebrow and scrutinized Sarah's face.

"Yes." His voice seemed almost demanding, as if he'd been the one to push for the idea in the first place. Sarah's eyes squinted, knowing there was more coming. "Only if," her face darkened as the expected addendum began. "You agree to my terms. Everything done my way, and the boy is returned to you unharmed."

"You should _really_ know by now I'm not that stupid," Sarah's tone matched her glower. Jareth's lips twitched into a slight smirk.

"Everything done my way _provided_ it won't bring harm to either of you," He offered as clarification. "I won't be able to force any life-altering thing upon you without your consent." Sarah frowned in suspicion at the wording. She eyed him in intense reverie, reluctantly nodding finally.

Before she could hesitate further, Jareth's smirk spread into a grin as he produced a crystal, tossing it to her in a flourish that was too quick for her to follow. Reflexively she caught it, just as it turned into a small blue flame. Gasping, she jerked her hand away instinctively, but the flame followed, staying just a few centimeters above her palm. Momentarily awestruck, she stilled and watched as it swirled into a spiral before dropping into her hand. She felt a very brief sensation of heat as it met her skin, not giving her time to react as it seemed to dissolve inside her and cause her entire hand to glow brightly before returning to normal. She curled her fingers, mouth slightly open from the shock. Her hand had felt a very unique sensation, like a vague tingle or prickle, but otherwise felt completely normal. She looked up to see Jareth performing the same thing with his own, now un-gloved, hand.

"Always the theatrical one," Tybalt chuckled, shaking his head. "Any simple branding spell would've sufficed," he continued, turning towards Sarah. "But I suppose the kings always like to add their own little flourishes and details to it." Sarah frowned slightly, wondering what sort of little 'details' Jareth would have added and how important they might actually be.

"Neither of us will be allowed to act contrary to the promises, without magic intervention that will prevent us from doing so." Jareth summarily explained. It was what type of intervention it could be that concerned Sarah.

"Sarah, there's a mirror in the floor in there," Toby was rushing towards her, pointing behind himself. "That will show you whatever you want! Almost like his crystals." He nodded towards the King.

"Almost," Tybalt provided. "It won't show you dreams nor suck you into them," he chuckled softly. "But yes, you can ask it many things. You could keep tabs on your sister." Sarah quickly shook her head at that, suddenly panicked about whatever dangers she was about to face worrying his little mind.

"No, no that's probably not the best idea...I mean there's things…"

"Don't worry," Tybalt interrupted her sputtering. "There are...filters already in place," he glanced at Jareth. Sarah looked questioningly between them, expression changing from worry to indignation at whatever implication Tybalt's glance held. He was looking back at her now, grinning at her obvious displeasure. "I just mean that he won't see anything a child shouldn't. You know, like if you're in a particularly gruesome situation, or even just showering," he gave a shrug as he supplied examples nonchalantly. "It'll only show the most recent _appropriate_ situation." He finished with a polite smile. She could tell his explanation was a little off, as if he were hurriedly covering for whatever his glance towards Jareth had meant. Sarah shook her head a little at both of them, as if to dismiss what she guessed they were thinking.

"Good then. Those are the only two scenarios it should need to filter," she threw a glare at Jareth before looking back at Toby, who was making a face.

"Eww, I don't want to spy on my sister," he said to Tybalt with obvious disgust. "I can look at anything. Almost like a live discovery channel." He added with a toothy grin. Sarah half smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Tobes," she squatted down to his eye level. "I cannot stress enough how important it is to be smart here. Never go anywhere alone. My friends are the only ones you should trust." She lowered her voice to a whisper with her last statement, indicating to Toby that Tybalt was not necessarily included in the trust. Toby nodded and then gave her a quick hug.

"You be safe too," he whispered before pulling away. Sarah fought back sudden tears of affection that threatened to fill her eyes.

"Come." Jareth's voice came beside her, infinitely gentler than just moments ago. She straightened up to face him, quickly masking the emotion that had just been evident.

"Where to, your _highness_?" Her sarcastic mocking tone fully replaced the earnest affection she'd just shown to Toby. Jareth slid an arm around hers, unperturbed. She resisted his pull towards the door, turning her head to call out one last goodbye to everyone. Reluctantly she allowed him to start to guide her out of the room.

"When are you going to tell me exactly what we're doing?" Sarah asked as they departed from the inn.

"We're going to the High Castle now." Sarah stopped walking, gaping at him. He allowed the pause in their step, eyebrows slightly raised. "Didn't expect that did we?" He smiled and made for them to press onward. "The Counsel of Kings are going to have to meet about everything going on. About the trouble you've caused. And about you yourself," he added the last with a studying gaze, curious of her reaction.

"Really? You make me sound so important," she kept her eyes facing forward as she taunted him, but she still caught his soft chuckle.

"Oh Sarah. You have no idea."

* * *

**Update:**

Sorry I hadn't responded right away, **MAXFOOO**, but thank you very much! Glad you're enjoying ;)


	6. Certain Powers

Their trek was silent for the most part, except for the occasional dwarf trying to stop them for some sort of trade or other. Jareth's expression was usually enough to swiftly cut their propositions short. As they left what Sarah was beginning to internally call The Strip, the foothills of the mountain started calling for more of a hike than a stroll. At first Jareth made to lead her again, but she gently pushed his arm away, muttering a barely audible explanation of "not necessary" which he found quite amusing.

The beautiful citadels grew larger and larger as they ascended, with fewer non-housing structures in between. At the last stretch of the mountain, there was nothing but wild shrubbery and trees between them and the gates of the fortress.

Sarah, suddenly lightheaded, stopped and turned to see how high they were. She frowned as she took in the scenery before her. The vast city lay beneath, view reaching to even beyond its great walls. They had to have climbed somewhere around two miles by her estimation, maybe more. Her expression was noticeably puzzled. Jareth snickered softly.

"Disoriented, are we?" he teased. She looked questioningly at him. "We may not be allowed to appear in there," he gestured toward the fortress. "But a little magical assistance isn't frowned upon. Much." He added with a smirk.

"You've been...helping us climb faster somehow?" She surmised. He gave a small smile in response. "I haven't even noticed," she sounded almost impressed and immediately regretted it as she watched the smugness grow on his face. "Apparently it's not harming me right? Since you're not being stopped by magic intervention," she gave a shrug to try to show indifference. "You must really be in a hurry though." The question was heavily implied, though Jareth made no response.

As they arrived at the gates, Sarah noticed they were even more lavish than the city's entrance. They looked to also be a white marble, although they twinkled with something else laced within. The gates were barred with golden rods, and she could see through to an elaborately sculpted fountain and a breathtaking garden. Instead of using a crystal this time, Jareth simply pressed an ungloved hand at the seam of the gates, which opened almost silently after a short pause. The trickle of the fountain became louder as they entered, along with the distant sound of soft music. The beauty of the sounds mixed with the scent of some unknown flower effectively made Sarah's skin tingle with the beginnings of goosebumps. It was an undeniably enchanting place.

Jareth was holding Sarah's arm so gently she barely noticed his grasp at first. The skin where he touched started to tingle in an entirely different way. She glanced down as the feeling began to register. His hand was still bare. She couldn't shake the distinct spark that the small skin-to-skin contact was causing, and realized that this was the first time he had ever touched her ungloved. Unsettling discomposure started battling with the desire to feel more of him, and she knew she was visibly flushing. His sideways glance at her only caused her to redden more, and he smiled knowingly as he led her through a white archway.

Through the archway was an outside corridor, one side with a short wall that still allowed a view of the garden, and the other side was the wall of the castle itself. The charm of her first impression was beginning to wear off as Sarah realized they were about to enter this unknown palace. To do unknown things. Armored guards stood aside to allow their passage through the double doors at one end of the corridor, a red velvet carpet spanning their path as they entered. Marble pillars formed a pathway that led to an open doorway. As they neared it, Sarah could see a raised throne from the side, as glittering and white as the rest of the ridiculously ornate place. Upon entry, she realized that there were actually thirteen matching thrones, all forming a circle. Each chair had a roman numeral engraven into their base, with number I at the very head of the circle, raised a little higher than the rest.

Sarah's mouth dropped slightly as she recognized the design of a thirteen-hour clock.

"Thirteen kings of thirteen realms." He answered her unspoken question in a soft voice. "In order of crowning. Number one has reigned longest," he nodded towards the chair with the I engraved. "And he is also High King, and King of the United Realm."

"Fey City?" Sarah guessed.

"Is the highest populated area of the United Realm, yes. Beyond this palace lies a more... wild land. Many of us royals happen to adore it," he added with a small grin, as if he were enjoying an inside joke. "But its populous refuses to officially include themselves under his rule. The lands still very much belong to him, however."

Realization was dawning on Sarah, making the connection when he used the word 'us'. "You're...one of the kings on the counsel," she stated, somewhat sheepishly as she realized how obvious it should've been. His only response was a widening grin as he stepped away from her to approach one of the chairs. She noted that it had XII at its base.

"Recently the Ironlands had a change of leadership, making their king the newest," he said as he ascended the few steps to the tall throne. He lounged inside of it as if it were his own sofa.

Sarah turned towards the sound of footsteps through the entryway behind them. Several people were entering the room, and she was suddenly very aware of how out of place she must seem. Jareth noticed her discomfort and made a small motion for her to move closer to his chair. She hesitantly moved to do so, just as a pair of large hands gently closed on her shoulders.

"Lady Sarah, I presume," came a honeyed voice behind her as she jumped from the sudden contact. She quickly turned to see an amused man grinning down at her. His appearance, as much as her startle, left her speechless. He had shoulder length raven hair that fell unevenly, yet somehow still seemed styled his garb a fine cloth lined with a striking blue-green that matched his bright eyes. An illustriously attractive facial structure held her spellbound above all else, features almost as beautiful and prominent as Jareth's. His grin was perhaps as smug too.

"Yes," she finally found her voice. "And you might be…?" She kept her voice calmer and stronger than she felt.

"Egir," he said with a slightly dramatic bow. "King of the Greysea. And an old friend of our mutual acquaintance there," he glanced up at the now descending Goblin King.

"A very old friend," Jareth's voice came less enthusiastically than Egir's. He pointedly stepped slightly in front of Sarah, facing his fellow ruler with a subtle look of warning. Sarah rolled her lips together, trying to stop herself from laughing in annoyed amusement at Jareth's conspicuously territorial behavior.

"Some memories seem almost too distant," Egir agreed softly with a half smile and playful gleam in his eyes. "I rather miss the days when we both lived here in the City. Those were…" he turned to Sarah, his grin now growing, "good times." His eyes stayed on Sarah as he finished his seemingly weighted reminiscence. Jareth, with an unreadable expression on his face, reached out a gloved hand in dutiful greeting. Egir grasped his own gloved hand around Jareth's forearm and the two gave a short shake before parting.

"I would have guessed you'd be having much better times in the Graysea, Egir." Jareth's subtle taunting undertone was not lost on Sarah.

Egir ignored whatever underlying meaning the statement had and turned his attention back to Sarah. She kept her face carefully still, unwilling to show that his beautiful eyes made her a little weak.

"I am surprised to find that you hadn't exaggerated," he remarked towards Jareth, gaze not leaving Sarah. "How...delightful," he let his eyes rove brazenly down her body. Sarah was unable to hold back the blush any longer.

Jareth's eyes flashed dangerously from the sight of Sarah's flushed face back to Egir, whose enjoyment was openly showing.

"Let's see how long you can keep her this time," Egir continued with mischievous eyes dancing between the two of them. Before either could respond, he slipped away with an exaggerated swagger, knowing Sarah was still watching. She snorted softly and blinked a quick eye roll. Amusement quickly evolved into a glare as she turned to Jareth.

" 'Keep' her?" Mounting ire was evident in her otherwise soft voice.

Jareth looked mildly irritated - at either Egir or herself, Sarah wasn't sure. "He likes to try and stir things up," was all Jareth supplied. He extended a hand as he stepped back up his throne. "Join me now, won't you?" His expression and tone told her it wasn't really a request. Glancing around the now filling room, Sarah reluctantly decided to let him lead her up to the ridiculously large chair.

He sat down and pulled her to his side. She jerked away at this, refusing to be made to share even the very roomy space with him. He cocked his head to the side slightly, expression almost daring.

"I can stand," she voiced her thoughts.

Jareth moved his legs to the side he'd meant for her to sit on, sprawling comfortably while still holding her gaze. "Suit yourself. You can appear as my foot servant then. Suitably dressed for the role, even," his eyes moved downwards and back up to meet her now scowling face. His smirk told her the reaction was exactly what he'd been aiming for. With a reluctant huff she leaned against the very edge of the seat, purposefully avoiding contact with his legs. She crossed her arms over herself defensively and refused to look back at him, eyes searching the great room for any distraction from her mounting exasperation.

Every chair but number I was now filled. Two kings were actually queens, Sarah noted, one of which was next to them in chair XI. This queen was staring right at Sarah with an unreadable expression. Sarah met her blue eyes and was momentarily stunned at the intensity within them. The woman's beauty was certainly noticeable - long locks of almost platinum-blonde hair fell down her straightened posture like a foamy waterfall, a sky blue dress fitting perfectly against her slender figure. But what really struck Sarah was those eyes. Something unmistakably familiar burned within them, and she was unsure whether it was pleasant or formidable. The queen looked away at last, expression still masked. Sarah's peripheral vision caught Jareth watching her intently as she studied the queen, and a quick glance his way revealed an expression of pure curiosity. She turned back away from his direction entirely, not willing to give him any more attention at the moment.

The head chair was now filled by a suddenly-appearing king. Sarah guessed that perhaps he was the only one allowed to transport here. The man had a wizened appearance, yet somehow still retained a youthful glow. His brown hair was cut short and peppered with gray, with a markedly square jaw. He had a muscular build that showed through an armor-like vest, arms left bare, skin more tan than most in the room. He was entirely chiseled with the usual Fey perfection, save for a large dark scar that ran from his forehead to his jawline, skipping over his right eye.

"Everyone," his powerful voice somehow boomed over the entire vast room. "Thank you for arriving on such short notice. The circumstances have been...quickening their pace of change at an unexpected rate," he looked pointedly towards Jareth and Sarah. "You two have no respect for the Old Order."

Horrified, Sarah realized he was speaking directly to them. She whipped to face Jareth, pleading internally for him to explain why this obviously powerful being was upset with them. He still remained in his lazily lounging state, meeting the High King's intense gaze unflinchingly.

"The Old Order is dying," was Jareth's response. "Otherwise there wouldn't even be any trouble in the first place. Times are changing, King Leo."

King Leo seemed to study the Goblin King.

"Indeed." He finally stated, eyes shifting to Sarah. She tried to keep her uneasiness at bay as he sized her up dispassionately. "And what do you know of your role in these changing times, young one?" Sarah swallowed thickly, trying to gain some semblance of strength to reply to the confounding question.

"I intend on teaching her her own role," Jareth replied before she could manage to. Her bewilderment mixed with renewed outrage as she looked at his unwaveringly sturdy expression. "She has already proven advancement in her short time back in my realm."

Leo looked back to her. "And yet clearly she's still unaware of it. Unaware of most everything, judging by her stupefied appearance." He shook his head in disappointment as he turned back to Jareth. "King of the Underground - complicating things as always."

Sarah noticed as the blonde queen beside them shot a look towards Jareth, displeasure apparent in her face. There was something else though, Sarah thought, something like worry. Sarah mentally added that mystery to the list of questions that were rapidly growing in her.

"I can help," the blonde queen suddenly spoke to Leo with a beautifully musical voice. "I know more than perhaps anyone about what to expect." The queen glanced at Sarah, eyes even more intense than before.

"Agreed," Leo nodded once. "However, I still plan on intervening when necessary." He looked back to chair twelve. "If you two fail - and, make no mistake, it is a probability - there will be no second chance." Sarah saw Jareth nod before looking to her. More voices seemed to flood the room, talking at once with Leo interjecting several times. Sarah's focus seemed to fade from what everyone was saying as her eyes affixed to Jareth's, searching for the faintest hint of what she'd gotten herself into. But the blue and brown eyes were carefully masked, giving away nothing.

"...then the matter is closed for now," Leo was announcing loudly, breaking Sarah from her scrutiny. "Queen Ayleth will assist the mortal in demonstration of whatever control of powers she possesses, and at my granting, the King of the Underground will return with her to begin fixing their mess." His tone was controlled but clearly angry. Sarah's look of bewilderment returned, too stunned to speak or move as the royals began dispersing

Jareth lightly pressed a hand against her back to guide her down the steps. Numbly, she descended and allowed him to lead her towards the door. The blonde queen swiftly intervened their departure.

"Ayleth," the Goblin King greeted her with an uncharacteristically respectful tone. She reached a hand and placed it on his shoulder. Sarah's disbelief at the warm greeting showed, and Queen Ayleth turned to her with an understanding smile.

"Sarah?" she reached out politely. Sarah fumblingly took her hand in a quick gesture that was trying to be a handshake. Ayleth's smile widened. "You must be absolutely overwhelmed. I know how tight-lipped Jareth can be, and how frustrating it can make life," she rolled her eyes towards him, though a hint of the fond smile remained on her lips.

"Another word for it just plain dishonesty," Sarah felt her scorn renew. "He's a lying trickster, and now I'm trapped in something that I don't even understand." She felt Jareth's burning gaze at her words.

Ayleth studied her face for a moment, still a hint of a smile in her eyes. "I can understand why you feel that way," she replied with careful deliberation. She glanced back at Jareth, who was still silently watching Sarah. "Why haven't you explained this to her? No," she held up a hand and shook her head. "No, don't answer that. I'm afraid the answer will send both of us to your throat right here in the Great Hall. Just follow me," she looked back at Sarah. "Both of you."

They trailed behind her into the garden, around to the farther side that Sarah hadn't yet seen. A large willow draped over a section, under which a small elf-like woman sat playing a lyre. As they neared her, Sarah realized that she was, in fact, an elf, and also that she must have been the source of the music she had heard at their entrance. Ayleth continued walking towards a marble terrace that stretched out beyond the cliff, golden baluster the only thing blocking from a rather steep fall. She turned to face the pair, leaning back against the balustrade in an oddly familiar way.

"What has she demonstrated thus far?" she questioned towards Jareth. Sarah frowned and looked back and forth between the two Fey royals. They both ignored her obvious confusion.

"Small things. Effortlessly, though, which is what has impressed me. She conjured a full breakfast this morning, just by wishing for it."

Sarah's mouth dropped.

"I did that? And you knew?" Sarah pushed against his arm with no effect. He flashed a quick look of amusement at her before turning back to Ayleth, who looked equally amused, if not also a bit pitying.

"That's a promising start," the queen was admitting. "Was there anything before her return to your realm? Any signs in her own world?"

"Not directly. Her dreams of the Underground were connecting more and more strongly to the uncontrollable storms that started coming. After each of which another change appeared. The penultimate one - a nightmare I believe it was - was what brought the Beast not long ago." His voice slightly deepened at the mention of the unwelcome menace. Then his sobered expression left as quickly as it had descended, lips now forming a smirk. "And two nights ago...well, let's just say she had a vivid enough dream to cause her to call on me," he fully grinned as Sarah flushed with indignation.

"I absolutely did not call on him," Sarah emphasized as she looked to Ayleth, whose expression seemed carefully guarded. "He's just trying to gloat," she added with a glare towards a very smug Jareth.

"What happened that night, then?" Ayleth sounded suddenly impatient with their back-and-forth.

"Aside from the most destructive storm my land had seen in ages, nothing I've noticed. Although I do believe my wine vineyard changed a few shades brighter." His eyebrows raised with mild fascination.

Sarah's mouth had dropped back open. She searched the two again for more explanation, and for one wild second she expected them to burst into laughter as they admitted that they'd both been messing with her. At last she decided she'd have to prod for any more clarity.

"You're saying that I...caused storms. In the Underground. That you couldn't control. Whenever I dreamt of the place. And that I have...developed...powers?" The last word almost squeaked out.

"Yes, Sarah," Ayleth replied in a tone of sincerity. "When you were taken there years ago, its King was too arrogant," she threw a reprimanding look at Jareth, "and perhaps also too smitten, to be entirely careful enough. Every mortal is given limited powers in order to even enter our world, but his...infatuation with you ended up causing an out-pour of more power than he'd realized. Power connected to his, and therefore connected to the Underground."

"Take them back!" Sarah blurted angrily towards Jareth without thinking. A look of surprise was quickly followed by amusement, a small smile beginning as he let out a soft chuckle. "I mean...just...I don't want this. I never knew, and I...didn't intend…" Sarah stammered, trying to back peddle from her angry outburst. Jareth's smile only grew.

"No, of course not." His tone was markedly sarcastic. "But what's done is done. I'm afraid 'taking them back' wouldn't be all that simple." Something in his voice made Sarah think that he'd tried already.

"We're going to help you control them. Enhance them." Ayleth's voice was oddly soothing, her words anything but. "Starting immediately." Her face suddenly lighted, as if she just came up with an exciting idea. She gently took Sarah's hand, turning to face outwards beyond the cliff and bringing her to her side to do the same. "What do you see?" Sarah's face looked blank at the vague question. "Just start describing," Ayleth offered further.

"Um," Sarah took in the view before her. "There are distant mountains, much like the one further behind us. Mostly wild grass and trees scattered between forested areas and plains. A storm cloud is starting to surround us…" she squinted at the cloud, starting to notice something about it. Ayleth nodded encouragingly. "There's...there's some sort of magic in the clouds?" She questioned her sudden revelation, confusing herself with how sudden she was feeling it; a soft yet distinct charge, gently prickling at her skin and causing something like butterflies in her stomach.

"Grasp that feeling, Sarah," Ayleth whispered.

Sarah was already trying to do so, a new sense of excitement beginning to build within her. She tried to feel more, where the magic was specifically flowing from or what it was doing. It still felt so distant.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah noticed Jareth silently watching her. Even without focusing she could see a fire in his eyes, his expression showing excitement and what looked like awe. Perhaps even a little admiration. Something about it caused an absolute ignition within Sarah, as if her blood had been heated. Electrocuted almost. All at once her mind's eye zoomed in to a distant figure on a mountaintop, conjuring a storm and emanating the absolute power that existed within the clouds. Simultaneously she heard a spell whispered in her ear, feeling the raw meaning rather than interpreting actual words.

Tonight we dance.

Sarah couldn't understand what it referred to, nor why she felt her skin tingle at the simple thought. Suddenly, sparks were emitting from her hands. Awestruck, yet still entranced with the absolute power all around her, she felt a connection start to grow between the fire in her veins and the magic in the clouds. In rapid motion, the sparks left her hands and flashed through the air, growing until they met the clouds in a full bolt of lightning. Thunder cracked almost immediately.

Sarah realized she was breathing too rapidly, her mind starting to descend back down to earth and become conscientious of her immediate surroundings. Ayleth's eyes were dancing, a smile full of respect firmly shaping her lips. Jareth's expression was much more carefully subtle, yet the fire in his eyes was still undeniable. Before she even noticed, Sarah was openly smiling, incredulous gasps of excited laughter escaping between breaths.

"Did I...did I just create lightning?" She asked both of them, her outrage towards Jareth quite forgotten.

"Yes. Storm conjuring was one of Jareth's first mastered powers. It appears he has passed it to you." Ayleth's words brought flashbacks of the storm of Sarah's first meeting of the Goblin King.

"But...who did I see? Someone else had started creating this storm. Someone on the mountain. His spell had something to do with dancing…" Sarah searched her own recent memory for any hidden meaning, the whole thing slipping away as if she'd only dreamt it.

"Your hold on magic has not yet solidified," Ayleth explained as if reading her mind. "But yes, you did see him. Donar, an ancient Wild Fey with a knack for thunderstorms. Little is known about him, like with many Wild Fey beyond Fey City. They keep much to themselves, but they do feel a connection with us when they recognize a change in the air. And sometimes they come to our foothills to celebrate."

"Celebrate? Change is always something to celebrate?" Sarah tried to grasp Ayleth's explanation.

"For the Wild, yes. They are a...somewhat lawless people. Scattered in many groups, some loners. All in love with the unknown and with new magic. Of any kind."

Sarah frowned. "So...they're going to celebrate the 'newness' of me, down there?" she nodded down the cliff.

Ayleth nodded, her smile suddenly fading. "And because of the Beast." Sarah's face was pure shock. "They indeed welcome change of all kinds. And they rarely take sides. His dark presence in the wrong realm, your raw powers growing into something new and unknown altogether." She swept an arm out in a gesture across the vast landscape before them. "Excitement all around."

"We should join them." Jareth spoke for the first time, causing Sarah to whip around to fully face him. He was eyeing her intensely, as if surfacing from some deep thought. Sarah surprised herself with her own suddenly intense desire to know what he was thinking.

"Yes," Ayleth agreed for her. "You two should definitely be a part of this."

"Oh," Sarah softly uttered, slowly pulling away from her thoughts. "I...What exactly do they do?"

"They're surprisingly simple," Ayleth answered. "They dance to thunder and music and drink sweet wine. If they feel the vibe is right, they do get a little...excitable," she glanced at Jareth as she searched for the right word. Or the watered-down one, as Sarah suspected from the smirk now forming on Jareth's face. Sarah stifled a shiver at the gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe I should...sit this one out" Doubt replaced the echo of excitement as Sarah was suddenly reminded of how little she trusted the man before her. "I can go stay with Toby tonight."

"You belong here tonight." Jareth's voice deepened with something like urgency, sounding both pleading and demanding somehow at the same time. "It is a high honor to catch the attention of the Wild. I promise you enjoyment." His inflection along with his grin sent an unsuppressable shiver down Sarah's spine. She eyed him distrustfully.

"Queen Ayleth," Sarah addressed her new acquaintance without turning from Jareth. "May I ask for a moment of your company before it begins? Privately?" She clarified, now turning towards the woman she was speaking to.

"Of course." Ayleth sounded slightly surprised and more than slightly amused. She locked an arm around Sarah's and walked back towards the castle entrance with a quick grin towards Jareth. He didn't look the least bit surprised at Sarah's request.

Ayleth led Sarah to what appeared to be her own guest chamber. Sarah pointedly closed the door behind them.

"Feeling jumpy?" Ayleth chuckled.

"It's a small measure, but Jareth is never to be trusted," Sarah replied dryly.

"But a strange woman whom you just met is?" Ayleth asked, eyebrow raised.

Sarah knew she didn't have a solid explanation for wanting to speak to her alone. Some instinct within her just told her she could trust this woman for some reason. Almost as if she saw a little of herself in her, or at least a potential ally.

"I just have a feeling," was all she could answer with, shrugging to indicate there was no further explanation. Ayleth chuckled again.

"Instincts are hard to ignore," the queen agreed. She motioned towards a silver wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Why don't you pick something out for tonight while we chat about whatever you need to get off your chest?" Amusement still sounded in her words.

Sarah hesitantly opened the lavish wardrobe, immediately regretting it as it lit up and revealed some of the most elegant and regal gowns she'd ever seen. They were certainly not what she'd have chosen for a Wild Fey festivity held in the foothills during a storm. Whatever a Wild Fey festivity actually was.

"Um..are you sure?" She awkwardly looked back at Ayleth. "Isn't this a uh, 'wild' party of sorts?" she softly snorted at her own quip.

Ayleth swiftly glided over to the selection, pulling something out from the back as if she'd already planned for it.

"I think this will do nicely." She was holding an ecru colored dress of fine, light linen, laced with thin vines of silver and cut flirtatiously yet tastefully. Sarah took it with a grateful nod, Ayleth walked out and moved the door to sit ajar, allowing privacy without closing Sarah in.

Sarah began changing, awkwardly realizing she'd have to change bras as well due to the light color. A drawer of undergarments extended open, as if from nowhere. Sarah was struck with the reminder of her breakfast's sudden appearance that morning. And of the full wardrobe in the Goblin Castle guest room. Was that also me? She had to now wonder, logging the question away to ask later.

"What did you need to discuss, Sarah?" The question brought her back to awareness of why she was there.

"Well, I guess for one thing, I wanted to know more about what you had said to King Leo. About you understanding me or my situation more than most?" Sarah fastened a lacy, cream colored bra-like garment around herself, finally figuring out the workings of it as it was a bit different from what she was used to.

"Ah," Sarah could hear Ayleth's smile as she spoke. "I suppose the simplest answer is that I was born in your world." Sarah halted lacing up the dress at the abrupt reveal.

"What?" She called out, inwardly denying she could have heard Ayleth correctly. A short chuckle was her first reply.

"Yes, I was born a mortal. Although, much after my life began in this world, it was discovered that my grandfather had actually been a Fey. But that's another, perhaps even longer story."

Sarah came out, surprise showing on her face at Ayleth's words. She followed the queen's gaze as she appraised her, causing her to do the same. The dress fell asymmetrically just above her knees and altogether fitted as if it were tailored to her. Lacy arm straps fell just off-shoulder, neckline dipping to show the first hint of cleavage before the silver vines seemed to wrap around the curves of her slender figure. Ayleth was grinning when Sarah looked back up, as if to some secret joke.

"I do believe it looks perfect on you," the queen complimented. "And he's certainly going to owe me one," she added almost inaudibly.

Sarah frowned in confusion as she was reminded of another question. "How do you know Jareth? You two seemed...affectionate when you greeted each other." Sarah hoped the tinge of jealousy hadn't been clear, but Ayleth's laughing grin told her it, in fact, had been.

"You want to know if we have a...history?" The queen's wise summation made Sarah lightly blush, suddenly very grateful that she'd pushed for a private conversation before thinking of this question. "Well, we do," she began her answer after a pause to take in Sarah's reaction. "But probably not the kind you are worried about." She grinned again at Sarah's head shake, holding up a hand to stop her from arguing. "I saw it, dear. Women know what women look like when jealousy hits. It is nothing to be ashamed of; it happens to the best of us. Even centuries-old Fey like Jareth or I can be hit with that irrational pang. Believe me, he's felt it too. For you." she canted her head in a knowing look, as if they were suddenly gossiping girlfriends. Sarah suppressed the urge to feel pleased with the reassurance.

Ayleth gracefully retrieved a silver brush from the nightstand, circling around to Sarah's back to start brushing. It was oddly comforting, Sarah thought. I really probably shouldn't feel so at ease with this stranger, she reminded herself. But the brushstrokes felt absolutely magical.

"You don't have to admit anything to me, though," Ayleth continued. "I know how hard it can be to deal with conflicting feelings. Believe me."

Sarah's jealousy threatened to reappear as she automatically thought Ayleth was referring to Jareth. She immediately pushed the thought away, again vexed with herself for being affected at all.

" 'Conflicted' is an understatement," Sarah replied. "I actually rather believe I hate him. It's just that, for now, we have this connection that I never chose. And never wanted," she added, trying to convince herself as much as Ayleth.

"Hmm," the queen frowned slightly as she rounded Sarah to face her. "I believe you hadn't chosen to form the connection, but I suppose I'll have to take your word for never having wanted it." Ayleth eyed her with a half smile.

"What realm do you rule?" Sarah eagerly changed the subject with the first thing she could think of.

Ayleth obligingly dropped the discussion to answer her. "The Elvish Kingdom. It is the newest realm to the High Castle. For the longest time, Elves ruled themselves and rarely connected with any other realm. But, after a great war had shaken their old ways, and after I had...spent a great deal of time there, it was almost unanimously decided for me to rule." Sarah could tell something important had been glossed over.

"Is that the realm you first came to? From my, er, the mortal world, that is?"

"No." She answered simply, lips thinning as her face tensed.

Sarah's curiosity was desperately peaked, but a boisterous knock interrupted her consideration on whether or not to press the question further.

* * *

**Update**

A thousand apologies, **jarethstwilighteyes**, I am new on here and sadly just scattered in general at times and I thought I responded (I think I may have PMed you?) But! Thank you very much for your review! And yes Jareth should definitely feel mercurial and dare I say a bit dark at this point ;)


	7. Magic Dance

**Forewarning (or fore-promising, heh): this chapter begins to earn the M rating.**

* * *

"Come in," the Queen called. The door swung to reveal Egir, clad in more casual yet still alluring garb. He looked both women up and down brazenly, a wicked grin playing on his face.

"Oh yes, how absolutely perfect. I had hoped you would both be joining the festivities. Tonight holds such…promise." The last word seemed directed particularly at Sarah, who was shifting slightly with discomfort as his gaze.

"I'm not going, Egir," mild annoyance accented Ayleth's tone. "But by all means, escort young Sarah along." Sarah whipped to face the queen, a look of betrayal burning in her expression. Ayleth glanced over with a reassuring smile, as if to say 'It's obviously just for a bit of fun'. Her eyes returned to Egir, who almost looked ready to pounce on Sarah. "I'm sure my brother would absolutely _love_ that," Ayleth continued, voice dripping with a warning sarcasm that began to register on Egir's newly-sobering face. Ayleth seemed to take dual delight in the taunting him and bewildering Sarah, whose face was now openly shocked with sudden understanding.

"You're Jareth's _sister_?" Sarah exclaimed the question. Ayleth was grinning in full enjoyment. Egir was frowning slightly, puzzled at why it could be a significant revelation. "Then...you both were born...mortal," she pieced her thoughts together aloud.

Egir looked as if he were considering still taking the risk of bringing Sarah with him, when a silently stepping Goblin King approached him from behind. Neither Ayleth nor Sarah felt like giving him away, both now waiting for Egir to speak again with careful poker faces.

"Well, the King of Goblins doesn't exactly scare me," Egir decided to boast, hands spread out to his sides. "I think young Sarah should be able to choose who she goes to a celebration with, it being partially in her honor." He extended a hand towards her with a wry grin.

Jareth waited silently for Sarah's response, amused eyes meeting hers. Sarah was perhaps enjoying the rare opportunity to toy with Jareth a little too much. Her lips curled into a mischievous grin as she took Egir's hand, green eyes dancing between the eyes of his and Jareth's. The former grew with delight, the latter were now narrowing.

"Excellent," Egir's tone was pleased, his grin turning a bit mischievous as well. Though Sarah thought the mischief in his mind might be a bit less innocent than hers.

He turned, pulling her to his side before seeing Jareth. His expression instantly sobered, and Sarah could feel him tense beside her as he squared his shoulders.

"You of course wouldn't mind if I escorted this lovely mortal to the party," Egir's voice had deepened, his eyes slightly squinting in an almost daring expression. Sarah got the feeling a strong part of him was actually hoping for a fight, and she wasn't sure how she now felt about her split decision to be impish.

"Not at all," Jareth's voice was heavy with warning. "In fact I encourage it. She could use a change of...male company." His lips twitched as he looked to Sarah, eyes now matching her own playful gleam.

Sarah chewed her lip in slight regret as Egir led her down the hallway. She refused to look back at Jareth, but thought she could hear him chuckling with his sister before they rounded the corner.

_Sister._

The thought still somehow brought a mix of incredulity and even more mystery than before. And a bit of relief from the jealous pang as well, but Sarah decided to ignore that part. Egir moved his arm from hers to slide it around her waist, drawing her closer to him as they exited the fortress through a back gate. He ignored her discomfort, shamelessly stroking against her ribs with his thumb. Sarah inhaled deeply, trying to keep from breaking away. _You wanted to play, _she reminded herself. _Now stick with it. _As if her own mind was subconsciously encouraging her, flashbacks played in her mind. Flashes of the way the Fey woman along The Strip had made her feel, of the way Jareth and Ayleth's warm greeting had irked her. _Of the way Jareth made no introduction of her as his sister, no doubt purposefully. _That last thought made Sarah compose herself with renewed determination to continue with her frivolous taunt.

They descended the mountainside on a gradual slope, next to the cliff Sarah had stood atop only moments ago. Large bonfires came into view from the foothills below them, dusk now darkening into nightfall. As they neared, Sarah could hear the faint sound of music being played, distant thunder seeming to accentuate the rhythm. It was almost hypnotic, with a soft but rapid beat from a percussion instrument keeping it lively with anticipation. Exotic instruments were blending together in an atmosphere of intrigue and magic. The flames seemed to be dancing to it. Or perhaps even _creating_ it, Sarah was beginning to consider as she felt the magic wash over her, entrancing her to the point of forgetting that a stranger's arm still held her close.

Until the stranger leaned in to whisper something very closely into her ear.

Sarah almost jumped, having no idea what he'd said but realizing the lulling danger of the enchantment the Wild Fey were creating. She needed to keep a stronger guard on herself.

She gathered that Egir had been asking if she wanted wine as he was now offering her a goblet procured from a strategically placed stump nearby. She shook her head with polite declination. He shrugged and downed a large portion of his own goblet's contents. Sarah turned away from the almost-too-comfortable Egir, suddenly hoping she'd see the familiar face that both haunted and captivated her.

Jareth was not far away. He held the arm of an undeniably gorgeous redhead in a provocatively low cut garnet dress. Sarah stiffened, causing her partner to notice and follow her gaze with curiosity. Egir chuckled almost sneeringly as he caught sight of what was obviously upsetting her.

"Perhaps he'll be able to keep you around longer this time after all," Egir purposefully goaded, clearly enjoying her look of chagrin. "In any case, I'd say it would be a win-win for the two of us to have a little fun milking this."

Sarah's puzzled look quickly turned to distaste as he pulled her against him in a close, swaying dance. One hand moved to her lower back, the other slid up to softly hold her neck as he greedily began to kiss along the side of it. Sarah was about to push away, when she glanced back up and noticed Jareth glaring towards her, lips curling slightly. Sarah had to admit that a part of her agreed with Egir in that moment; milking this was fun. That same part of her was beginning to grow aroused by the obvious jealousy she saw in mismatched eyes. She found the sight even more arousing than the physical contact itself, even though the kisses were from a man she found utterly attractive. That thought began to make her a little uneasy, and she was again about to push away from Egir just as Jareth suddenly approached them, redhead in tow.

"Wasting no time as usual, I see," Jareth almost snarled the words. Egir smiled against Sarah's neck before turning to face the Goblin King.

"She is - as you are no doubt well aware - exquisitely irresistible." Egir let each word linger with obvious flaunting. Jareth's eyes were absolutely ignited. "As is your guest," Egir continued, now turning to the redhead with an eyebrow raised. Sarah noticed the woman's clear pleasure with the dark-haired king's attention.

"It's my first celebration," she said in a soft tone that was meant to seem shy. But her expression was all but leering, belying the feigned shyness. "King Jareth was merely escorting me." Her invitation was obviously implied.

Egir grinned and took the woman's arm. "You don't mind do you?" His question towards Jareth left no open end for reply as they both began walking away into the darkness towards another fire in the distance.

Sarah let out a soft chuckle in spite of herself. The smile from it lingered as she looked back towards Jareth, whose eyes were still fired with unchecked jealousy. But no longer with ire.

He neared her, unhesitatingly grabbing her at the waist with both hands. Sarah's breath hitched, lips parting slightly as her smile dropped.

"So sorry to cut the pawing short," he jeered, zero apology in his voice. "But I'd rather hoped to be the _only_ one touching you tonight." His smirk only slightly lightened the heaviness of his tone, a darkness falling over his eyes that made Sarah's breathing stop altogether.

Reminding herself to regain her breath, her chest heaved in sudden intake of air, breasts lightly grazing Jareth's rock hard chest. A chest, she now realized, that was bare down to just above his waist. His black linen shirt folded loosely across his torso before tucking into a leather belt that blended it to black tights. The amulet he always wore shone with reflected firelight. Sarah began to slip into a whole new trance.

Jareth silently removed his grasp of her to turn, offering her a goblet of wine. At her hesitation, he sipped at it himself, re-offering it afterwards as if he'd proved it safe. She took it and gulped a substantial amount in a last minute resolve that it could only help her at this point. He smiled slightly as she did so, patiently waiting for her to have as much as she'd like.

Gradually the music started enveloping her more than ever, whether from actually playing louder or from some intensification effect from the wine. She began to _feel_ the music more than hear it, its rhythm becoming almost erotic as much as it was enchanting. Her hips began to sway like a slow pendulum, her eyes fluttering closed to feel the music even deeper. Self-awareness was melting away into the tall fire beside her.

A new kind of magic dance.

Sarah slowly re-opened her eyes, continuing her sway, heart now racing at the sight of Jareth's heady gaze. His desire was fully unmasked. She tilted her head down slightly, looking up at him with green jewels that burned with both reflected flames as well as with flames from within. He wrapped an arm around her waist, tightening the embrace to slowly draw her nearer, his other hand caressing her face with utmost gentleness. Her slow dance was halted; she was suddenly entirely overcome with the feel of him. Nothing else seemed to matter but this moment and how he looked, felt, smelled.

_Tasted._

Before she realized it, his lips were pressed against hers. A soft moan emanated from her throat as he tenderly parted her lips with his tongue. The sound of her moan seemed to attract his attention as his hand slid down from her face to softly grab her neck, thumb caressing at the middle of her throat. Her breathing quickened, causing her chest to brush against him more and more. As she lost herself in the delicious intoxication, she grabbed the back of his neck to pull him harder into the kiss, wrapping her other hand at his hip to draw him almost roughly against her. His erection rocked into her pelvis, and his mouth left hers with a sharp hiss at the sheer carnal pleasure of it. The reaction and the pressure of his hardness against her brought a whimper out of her, eyes momentarily fluttering closed. Before she could reopen them, his lips were her collarbone, hand splayed against her back to steady her as he pulled her up closer to his level, leaning over to meet halfway. His other hand slid further down from her neck, softly rubbing down her breast. Sarah arched back in pure ecstasy, letting out a heady sigh as she entirely lost herself for one brief moment.

A crack of thunder startled her out of the trance. Straightening her head back down and loosening her grip at the nape of his neck, she looked around her with regaining awareness. It was beginning to rain lightly, though no one around seemed to care. The fires burned unfettered. Most people were coupled up in dance, some in more lewd activities similar to their own, a few loners drank silently and several groups laughed together boisterously in the distance. A small wave of relief washed over Sarah as she realized no one appeared to be taking much notice of their salacious behavior; she was growing very conscious of who exactly she was with. And of _what_ he was.

Sensing that her awareness was returning, Jareth cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, firmly leading her face back to his lips. Though it felt just as delicious as before, Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. That something had been off for the past unknown length of time in which she'd lost herself. His teeth were scraping her bottom lip, determined to make her his again. Her grip at his neck re-tightened, but this time out of growing frustration in a battle between desire and instinctual warning.

She gave in slightly and began to kiss back, tongue lightly teasing his as his hand gripped her at the waist. His other was now entangled in her hair, tugging a handful of it. Sarah could feel the rising tension in each of his muscles. The feel of it only tore her further into conflict as it somehow increased both the desire and the warning simultaneously. Opening her eyes, she stopped kissing him and pulled away slightly.

His eyes flared with disapproval of her retreat, an intensity in them to top anything she'd yet seen. Just as his strong pull was bringing her back to his lips, something not far behind him caught her eye. A man was holding a pitcher up and shouting to someone nearby. The other man came into view, holding a magenta vial while replying back to the man holding the pitcher.

"Oh yes, don't fret! More Enhancement right here!"

She slowly registered what he was saying.

_'Enhancement'? Something had been in the wine…?_

"What the hell is in the wine?" Her sharp tone gave away all the frustration that had been mounting within her. She pulled away from him fully, his grip tightening only briefly before allowing her to be released. The hunger she still saw in his eyes now only increased her rising suspicion. "This was a trick wasn't it?" She wanted the question to bite with anger, but it came out almost entirely panicked. Jareth seemed to soften with the sound of it.

"It enhances wine's natural effect," he answered softly. "The Wild Ones tend to use it for their festivities. It was no trick." Something like urgency was creeping into his voice, almost as if he needed her to believe him.

Sarah was far from satisfied with the answer.

"You _knew_ about it, though, when you offered the cup. And _didn't_ tell me. You _Bastard_." She spat the last word with viciousness as she jerked farther away from him. "You thought I'd be just so much easier to handle - to _manipulate_ \- in a drunken stupor, is that it?" He canted his head upwards, jaw clenched in obvious frustration. She didn't care which part of the situation was causing it. "There's never going to be a moment without deception, is there?" she blurted before waiting any longer for an answer, voice wavering with emotion. Angry tears threatened her eyes. She fought them with all her might, refusing to let him see.

"That's_ all_ you'll ever be," she continued as she regained some composure. "A liar. A _villain_." Her voice was now low and filled with resentment.

Jareth made no move to disagree, nor did he seem particularly affected by the words, apart from a very brief flash of something like regret in his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared, making Sarah wonder if she'd imagined it through wishful thinking.

"Sarah, I was not forcing anything." His face was carefully masked. "And you cannot deny your desire forever." His words almost stunned her, his voice full of a powerful surety that she found deeply disquieting.

"I can _eliminate_ it," She countered with far more defiant conviction than she felt, eyes fiery and challenging. Jareth met them unflinchingly.

With a deep, angry sigh she turned dramatically and headed towards the castle gate. He didn't follow.

Sarah was still contemplating whether she was bothered or relieved that he'd let her be as she approached the gate that she would not reach that night.

A loud crack sent her jumping with a startle, the sound of it far different and more ominous than the previous rumbles of thunder. She frantically looked around, all previous thoughts entirely forgotten as she felt a shroud of darkness descending.

And along with it, an undeniably familiar sense of dark power.


	8. Keep Your Enemies Closer

"Please lend me your strength  
until I find my own  
Without you the pain is amplified  
not sure if I can do it on my own" ~Caroline Guedes, _Lend Me Your Strength_

* * *

Sarah could tell that the fires had been extinguished. The Wild Ones were gone all at once, as well as any proof that they had been there. A strong wind seemed to pick up in the distance, and closened to Sarah's immediate area at a rapid rate.

"Jareth?" Sarah tried to yell but only managed to croak softly. Suddenly even his insufferable presence would bring some normalcy to this falling shroud of dread. She desperately tried to feel even a trace of the power she'd felt atop the terrace just hours ago. But it now seemed to elude her entirely.

Whether by somehow managing to hear Sarah's soft cry, or by his own urge alone, Jareth was suddenly right in front of her, facing outwards in a protective stance. His glance back at her told her he had not been expecting this any more than she had. It also showed a ferocious rage building from deep within. A rage that eased her fear more than a little; she felt as if the new presence wouldn't stand a chance against this menacing Goblin King.

Until she saw it.

The Beast was slowly approaching them through a fog that had been newly misting in the air. He seemed exponentially more massive than when Sarah had seen him at a distance in the Underground. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end, her stomach knotted unlike anything she'd ever felt. Dark powers were at a palpable level. She couldn't even remember what courage felt like.

Jareth took a step back to be at her side, grabbing her hand with his ungloved one. Tiny sparks immediately emitted from Sarah's hand on contact. Her terror now beginning to subside, she looked into his eyes with a naked expression that revealed her fading fear, her sudden wonder, and her flicker of hope. The responding fierceness she found in him broke through to her very core, all her fear now dissipating.

The sparks from her hand now grew in intensity and traveled up her arm like a rapidly growing vine. The Beast let out a monstrous cry, the sound shaking the very earth they stood on. It bound towards them with heavy strides, and Sarah was now able to see glowing yellow eyes that seemed to burn even brighter than the bonfires had. Eyes that began to pierce into her, feeling almost as acute as if a sharp object were making contact with her skin. Defensive rage coursed through her whole being as she burned with the need to rid this creature's presence from her. The veins of electricity brightened blindingly just before leaving her in bolts that struck the Beast. Its outcry sounded throughout the realm, full of fury and pain. Less loudly, there was a human cry to be heard, with its own brand of fury. It wasn't until the Beast and its darkness finally vanished that Sarah realized that the sound was her own scream.

She quieted as the dark despair lifted from the land as quickly as it had appeared. Suddenly she felt nothing but absolute exhaustion, halfway collapsing just before Jareth's arm reflexively caught her.

Sarah didn't remember entering through the gate nor the castle doorway. She had no idea what room she was now lying in. A quick flash of panic sent her bolting upright, eyes frantically searching for Toby. She let out a deep breath as her bearings settled in, more recent memories pouring in to reassure her that Toby had been left safe at the inn.

_Is it still the same night after we left him there?_ She wondered now, suddenly very disoriented time-wise. _Same night of the Wild fire dance? Of..._Her thoughts became less firm as the images of the horrifying creature flashed through her mind. Images of lightning striking him. Lightning _she'd_ made.

Sarah shot out of the bed with dizzying speed, ignoring the head rush that followed. She sprinted towards the door, throwing it open before steadying herself.

The hallway before her was empty and quiet. She stepped out, realizing as she did so that she was barefoot as the cold marble shocked her feet in contrast to the plush rug she'd just stepped from. The feeling made her glance down quickly. Her bare feet seemed to be the only change; she was still in the dress she'd gotten from Ayleth, only now it was completely dried and clear of any signs of rain or exertions.

"Hello?" she called out almost tentatively. She stepped farther down the hallway, desperately looking around her for signs of anyone or at least where exactly she was within the fortress.

After a moment, she heard footsteps behind her. Whipping around, she saw Ayleth appearing from a nearby doorway.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" The queen's crystalline voice called.

"What happened? How...how long was I out?" Sarah tried to pick out the first of many questions that were tugging at her.

The queen neared Sarah and placed a hand lightly at her cheek. "Nearly a day. I believe your sudden rapid burst of power absolutely drained you. And unsurprisingly," an awe-inspired smile grew on her face. "I can still barely believe you sent the Beast away at such an early stage of magical development."

"Wait...'away'? So...he's gone now?" Sarah's eyes widened, voice sounding hopeful.

"I'm afraid not," Ayleth said with a small head shake. "Unfortunately, you did the only thing you were really able to do at your level of control, which was sending him back to the realm with which you have the strongest connection: the Underground." Sarah's shoulders slumped. "But everything is manageable for now," the queen supplied quickly.

"Yes, you were once again so quick to cause my kingdom chaos," came Jareth's usual taunting voice behind Sarah. She felt a sudden wave of relief mix with annoyance at the sound of it. And then came the undeniable warmth deep inside her that his voice always brought. Sarah suppressed any acknowledgement of the latter feeling.

"Wouldn't want things to get too stale," Sarah retorted without turning, the beginnings of a smirk dancing on her lips with a touch of pride surfacing.

"And yet still I run to your cries for help." Jareth's soft yet strong comeback made Sarah turn to face him, expression a blend of indignation and protest.

"It appears that your help wasn't needed." Sarah tried to sound convincing with the partial lie, remembering that she in fact had only felt powerful once he'd appeared beside her. "I've been taking care of myself just fine since you took me from my home, _apparently_." The last word reflected the disdain she still felt for all the things he hadn't been telling her.

"It was no coincidence that your surge of power came when he did," Ayleth stated practically, as if she were the adult calmly settling the banter of children. "Don't forget that the magic within you originated from him."

Ayleth's words seemed simple enough, yet Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that more lie underneath them. Nor the sense that there was perhaps another reason she seemed to draw power from this former adversary of hers. She suddenly thought of the way the look in his eyes had ignited her on the terrace.

Sarah shook away her own contemplation, trying to come back down to earth and to the moment.

As she did so, the realization hit that Toby had been in the inn for almost two days.

"Toby!" She exclaimed. "I...need to see how he is." She wasn't sure exactly what to immediately request.

Jareth held a crystal to her wordlessly. The image within it soon came into focus: a perfectly safe yet worried Toby seeming to discuss something with Tybalt, Hoggle and Didymus, Ludo standing silently behind the group.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sarah suddenly wondered if Jareth was the only one that could really hear or understand the images in his crystals.

"He is attempting to make sure that you're okay," Jareth answered as he disappeared the ball, expression unreadable. "Apparently he had started to worry about you at some point last night...and the last image that kept showing on the mirror was of you walking towards a fire with a strange man." His lips twitched, a bit of humor now touching his eyes.

"Damn! The...festival," Sarah stumbled over voicing her thoughts in poor recap, now blushing and glancing towards the queen. The blush quickly blanched as she continued realizing why Toby couldn't see her. "Then the Beast! _Shit! _That must've been a long gap...and then did he only see me basically unconscious after that?" Sarah's unrest increased to agitation as she thought of the probability that Jareth hadn't made any effort to reassure her brother at all.

"He saw none of the Beast. I was able to get word to Tybalt earlier today, and I assure you he is calming the boy as we speak." Jareth's tone seemed almost bored, as if the whole thing was a waste of time and concern.

"It's been a _day _since he noticed something was wrong. Why is he just now being told that everything is fine?" The agitation was fully apparent in her voice now.

"Jareth has been a bit preoccupied," Ayleth offered, again significantly calmer than either of her two companions. "He needed to be sure that the Underground wasn't in any immediate grave danger..and that _you_ were not either." Sarah frowned a little at that. "Both of our brothers have been quite worried about you, Sarah." The queen's voice lowered as she offered this simplified conclusion, her expression showing a glimpse of censure at Sarah's stubborn lack of understanding.

Emotions now somewhat torn, Sarah bit her lip and looked back at Jareth, whose expression was carefully masked. She didn't know what she should have expected to see in it, but she was left disappointed at the lack one.

"Alright," Sarah said after a pause and a long sigh. "What now then?"

"We're going to make sure you're completely rested, and then if so, we will call for King Leo to witness what you can do." Ayleth's eyes flickered to her brother. "And after that, if all goes well, you two will return to the Underground to work on ridding it of the Beast. Permanently." Her over-simplification offered no reassurance.

After food and a change of clothes - back to simple 'peasant' garb for Sarah, causing a short protest from Ayleth - the trio made their way back down to the foothills behind the fortress. Dusk was now beginning to fall, and Sarah couldn't suppress all of the strong feelings that were flooding in as they returned._ The same place we danced. The same place we.._.she wouldn't animate the continuation, even in her own thoughts.

_And near where the Beast descended with its foreboding darkness._ Sarah was now visibly shivering.

She couldn't help but give a surprised smile as both of the royal siblings placed a hand on each of her shoulders, one emanating comfort and the other...a complicated mix of feelings. As always.

"Just relax," Ayleth's voice came softly. "Remember what you felt yesterday."

Sarah took in a deep breath as she tried to figure out how _both_ were possible to do simultaneously. She let her eyes close, trying to grasp the seemingly distant memory of the connection she'd had with the conjured clouds. It soon brought her to a frustrating struggle against blatant failure.

"I just can't feel it now," Sarah sighed defeatedly. There were no magic storms brewing, the fire that had been in Jareth's eyes seemed extinguished today, and no terrifyingly imminent threats neared them. She wondered if those sources of inspiration were going to always be necessary, and suddenly felt even more defeated. Powerless, even.

"Concentrate," Jareth's whisper sent his hot breath to caress her ear and neck, causing a new kind of shiver. Sarah let her eyes close again, pushing away her own chagrin as she purposefully expanded on his tantalizing proximity. She let the small ember of heat grow as she focused heavily on how undone he'd made her feel at the festival of the Wild. With a deep breath she began to draw up the memory of the Beast's presence, striving to suppress the fear and unpleasantness that was tied to it. She instead focused on the ignition she'd felt when Jareth had appeared at her side, grabbing her hand and causing sparks almost immediately.

Before she realized how well her concentration was working, the beginnings of her lightning were springing from her hands. Both her eyes and her mind opened now, and she was suddenly able to see and feel everything surrounding her more than before. She could feel Ayleth's pleased state, Jareth's complex swirl of pride, fervor, and some sort of cautious anticipation. Two new presences were now approaching behind her, but her mind was not concerned about their arrival enough to focus on them. She stared towards the mountains, mentally reaching out and sensing the magic that seemed to hum within them. Resolving to create the storm entirely herself this time, her mind's eye honed in on the wind atop the mountains, the moisture in the air and in the grass, even the very temperatures and pressures that the air held. She found herself able to grasp all at once, and she could see clouds began to form through both natural vision and magical, seeing and feeling every element that was coming together.

Jareth gently touched her arm, as if sensing the exact moment she would need the boost. The contact was light and brief, his hand gloved, but it was enough to tip the scale of Sarah's senses. The sparks grew and were striking within the clouds in the blink of an eye. Panting heavily and smiling widely, Sarah turned to face the Fey behind her, now recognizing that Kings Leo and Egir had been the newcomers. Her smile wavered slightly, unsure of what to expect from the High King.

"It is promising," Leo's voice resonated. "Especially considering the amount of control she's showing in so little time. However," his face grew as stern as it had been in the Great Hall. "It will take more than a simple thunderstorm to deter the Beast. As you well know, King Jareth." Leo's brown eyes pierced into their subject. Mismatched eyes met their severeness with unaffected ease.

"That is indisputable indeed, High King." Sarah wasn't sure whether Jareth's mocking was too subtle for anyone else to catch. As she noticed Ayleth's reproachful glare, she guessed not.

King Leo glowered a brief moment before turning to Sarah, expression softening only slightly. "See that you heed _all_ the advice you may gather here, and do not shadow the source of your powers entirely," he glanced meaningfully towards Jareth. "I do wish you the best, young one." With that he vanished, leaving Sarah somewhat shaken.

"Well, he certainly does know how to put a damper on high spirits, doesn't he?" Egir observed with a humored scoff. He grinned towards Sarah, who was battling between annoyance and laughter. "Never let anybody say that you're anything short of dazzling." He threw a wink her way before turning to leave, as if he was suddenly done with being entertained by the show.

The original trio stood in silence for a short moment, Sarah still looking in the direction that Egir had headed. Jareth's eyes were burning into Sarah as he watched her gaze. Ayleth was surveying the mountains almost wistfully.

"It's time." Jareth was the first to speak, voice only slightly giving away his distaste at the direction Sarah still faced. His breaking of the silence seemed to also break her of whatever thoughts she was having as she turned to face him with a puzzled look.

"Now?" _I have hardly been awake more than an hour though,_ she thought._ And why do you seem pissed?_ Her eyes squinted in a suspicious wondering.

"Oh? Getting comfortable were we?" Jareth's lips twitched, eyes now alighting with something Sarah still couldn't grasp.

Ayleth finally piped in, her words grounding as usual. "She's barely even recovered. You're pushing too fast." Something about her tone made Sarah suddenly think she'd been the older sibling during their mortality. The thought seemed vaguely important, but she didn't quite know why, nor was she able to ponder it for long.

"It is not by _my_ timetable, Ayleth." Jareth sounded sharp with his sister for the first time since they arrived. The queen looked as perturbed as Sarah felt, though not as surprised. Jareth quelled his frustration, sighing slowly. "We need to return before any more unexpected visits occur. And she needs to reconnect with my realm." Though his tone had softened, it still remained urgent.

"We need to stop by to see Toby anyway," Sarah shamelessly added. Jareth shot her a look of pure irritation. "I need to see him after he had such a long day of worrying about me!" She forced her voice to reflect the strength she felt in her conviction.

Ayleth raised her eyebrows at her brother in a pleased expression that said, _'ha! We win.'_ Jareth's responding expression became almost combative.

"Please." Sarah's teeth almost clenched in painful suppression of her desire to argue as she tried to soften her voice. She was mostly unsuccessful. With a deep breath, she tried again. "Please?" Her tone now sounded almost demure.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. But he was won over well enough still. Even a forced plea sounding from Sarah's beautiful voice was stirring up mixed feelings inside him; he was both softening and hardening…

A smile began to curve one corner of his mouth. "Begging, are we?"

Sarah had to fight against showing him how mutinous she felt. He allowed himself to take brief pleasure in it before sobering with a sigh. "It's going to be a quick visit," he finally conceded, keeping his displeasure obvious in his tone. Sarah's only response was the briefest of grateful expressions ghosting over her face.

* * *

**Please R&R! :)**


	9. Offering You Your Dreams

"Did you ever have a dream or two

Where the hero is a guy named you

And the things he does are just too much…"

~_Did You Ever Have a Dream_, David Bowie

*Bits of lemon ahead*

* * *

"Toby!" Sarah called out immediately upon entering Iron's End. She somehow knew he'd hear from wherever he was.

She was right. "Sarah? Sarah!" The boy gleefully ran towards his sister, the trio of old Underground friends trailing him. "Tybalt was right - you're okay!"

"Sure am, kiddo." Sarah smiled and hugged her brother, surprised at the amount of relief that seeing him brought. It was a taste of home, the home from before lightning powers and dark beasts.

Jareth stood just inside the doorway, expressionless. Tybalt approached him from behind the bar counter with a wary gait. "I saw what the boy wasn't able to," he whispered lowly. "The Beast now travels between realms, unhindered?"

"Not for long," Jareth's voice roughly replied with chilling confidence.

"But then why is it only up to you two? Now that everyone is essentially involved? Surely the royal counsel has…"

"Has relinquished responsibility, as usual?" Jareth's eyes flashed with long-standing resentment. "Aside from it being still primarily our realm that needs saving, none would do anything unless they were faced with absolutely no choice. Save possibly my sister." He now studied Tybalt's reaction at this.

Tybalt's expression was momentarily distracted at the mention of her "Is she...well?" HE seemed to struggle to find a suitable inquiry. Jareth gave the smallest of knowing smiles, nodding once before looking to Sarah as she approached them.

"I want Toby to be returned home," Sarah stated in a commanding tone that Jareth found amusing.

"Yes, you have mentioned that before." Jareth's mocking tone brought a small scowl to Sarah's face. "But he will not be returned just yet." The finality of the statement seemed to hang in the air.

"Why?" Sarah's desperation peeked through her angry voice. "I've done everything you asked. I'm preparing to fight off a damn _demon_ for you. He doesn't need to be here." Her voice lowered almost threateningly, which seemed to please Jareth. A reaction that only fed her rage.

"You have no _idea_ what he needs." His response came so sharply that it almost caused Sarah to cower a little. His eyes bore into hers with a sincerity that threw her completely off guard. She could only attempt to form a defiant expression in response.

"Miss Sarah, I truly have witnessed the boy to be happy almost every waking moment," came Tybalt's reassurance. "He's learning new things, and he loves your friends. There has been no strife for young Toby."

"Apart from him worrying about me? Apart from him being separated from his home, his family, his _life_." Sarah was pointing every word towards Jareth as she responded to Tybalt. "He has parents. Parents who are undoubtedly panicked as hell at his absence."

"Do you truly think this is my first round of tampering with your world?" Jareth almost sounded miffed. "That's all been taken care of, little girl." His tone grew pointedly condescending.

"I 'truly think' that you don't _care_," Sarah corrected, daggers in her voice and eyes.

Jareth's jaw set, staring her down for a moment before looking to Tybalt. "You know where to find us should you need." His statement was final and emotionless as he turned to exit the inn.

Sarah threw a glare his direction before walking back to her brother for another reluctant farewell and reassurance that everything will be okay. A reassurance meant for herself as much as for Toby.

"You lack focus!" A frustrated Goblin King shouted at an equally frustrated Sarah.

"I'm exhausted and distracted." Her excuse sounded more accusatory than apologetic. "I've been working at this all day after having _also_ been up most of the night as well. After being torn away from my little brother, yet _again_." She spat the last word.

Jareth was slowly circling her. "You need to be _stronger_ than distraction. To be able to overpower your mortal exhaustion. The power is within you. Find it!" His words were somehow equally commanding and inspiring.

Sarah's eyes locked onto his as he rounded to face her, stopping his pace. She attempted to search him for something, any hint of what to do or even perhaps a tell that he was exaggerating her powers in order to merely dismiss her complaints. But his eyes seemed alight with only sincerity, encouragement even. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, attempting once more to summon the mystical power she'd felt only intermittently throughout the past few days.

Weak sparks emitted from her hands as she finally reached the hidden place within her mind that newly existed. Pleased with herself, she let a smile grow on her face as she opened her eyes to try to find a target.

They were deep in the same forest that she'd first entered years ago with Ludo. After she had expressed concern with killing any magical trees or hidden creatures within the woods, Jareth had reassured her - with some obvious amusement - that he wouldn't allow her to do too much damage. _I'm not sure what's so funny,_ she had thought. _After all, you came pleading for help after my powers had apparently grown to the level of causing so much mayhem._

Now focusing on a nearby towering tree, Sarah pictured the Beast, trying to relive the fury she'd been briefly overcome with the night beside the fortress.

But a baby appeared just then, toddling near the tree. A ghoulishly cloaked creature was chasing after it. Sarah gasped as she recognized Toby as an infant, unable to make sense of the image nor to quell the sudden fear that it caused her. Grasping at the weak remnants of power she still felt, she threw her hands up in a feeble attempt to blast the dark creature. Her weak sparks simmered before ever leaving her hands, and all at once the image blurred and rolled into a swirling ball that solidified as a crystal before disappearing entirely.

"That's not fair!" Sarah cried, frowning in open anger towards the man that stood now to her side.

"I would've thought you'd know better than to expect 'fairness' by now, _young_ Sarah," Jareth almost whispered as he leaned towards her, his words purposefully biting.

Sarah shook her head slowly before turning away, sighing from fatigue as much as annoyance. The sun was still visible through the thick forestation, but she could tell it was lower in the sky than the last time she'd noticed it. She rolled her shoulders to relieve some tension, noticing in her peripheral that Jareth's eyes flickered downwards as she did so. She was suddenly very aware of how low her linen blouse was hanging off of one shoulder, now tugging at it quickly as if to regain a bit of dignity.

"You need to gain complete control of your power," Jareth softly told her. "To be able to overcome any distraction. The Beast - nor any other magical foe - will not be considerate of your state of mind. Nor will they prove predictable. Your focus must be unbreakable." Sarah couldn't help but almost admire the sound of his advice, as if he'd learned such hard lessons himself long ago. She sighed again and nodded in reluctant acknowledgment.

"Show me the image again." Sarah sounded much more confident than she felt as she straightened up to appear ready.

Jareth shook his head. "It is pointless, now that you're ready for something you know to be a trick." A thoughtful expression passed over his face before it turned into something mischievous. "No, _that_ wouldn't help you. But after a short rest, a more daunting task _might_."

Sarah tried to hide her relief at the thought of stopping, even for a bit, as well as her apprehension of what the task could be.

They were suddenly standing in the empty dining hall that Sarah had only briefly visited late the night before. She had snuck in after hours of her stomach tearing at her. She had been so frustrated with not being able to conjure food, too spent after practicing since the moment they'd arrived back. She now remembered the embarrassment she had felt as she'd torn into a baguette and wheel of cheese before noticing the Goblin King leaning against a wall in the dark room, lit only by the moonlight streaming in. Even dim lighting was enough to reveal how pleased and amused he was to witness her giving in to even the smallest of temptations.

Sarah tried to shake the thought away, feeling a blush forming at the memory of not only her embarrassment, but of the image of his otherworldly features in the white moonlight. The contours of his slightly smirking face were all but bewitching as she'd frozen where she stood, before finally turning briskly to return to her chamber. She could almost still hear the soft, deep chuckle that had sounded behind her.

"I know you have no trouble making yourself at home," Jareth playfully stated now, as if sensing her memories. "So _do_ help yourself if you find that you still cannot..._help_ yourself." He mocked with a chuckle.

At that, Sarah was absolutely determined to make her own food appear. It was either that or stay hungry.

She let her hunger overcome her thoughts, allowing whatever her multiple cravings to flash images through her mind along with the ghosts of their tastes. She tried to focus on making everything very vivid, causing her mouth to begin salivating. A silver tray of various foods appeared at the table nearest her. She threw a triumphant smirk towards Jareth before seating herself in front of it. _Even small victories can be oh so tasty_, she thought as she bit into a gourmet sandwich.

"Would you like to share in my spoils?" Sarah sounded more taunting than generous. Jareth chuckled softly, causing her to briefly muse as to whether this was the first time he'd ever laughed _with_ rather than _at_ her.

"I think I'll decline for now." His chuckle still lingered in his voice. "Find me when you're ready." He was gone before she could ask where he was going.

Sarah had to fight the urge to overindulge, as much from the taxing hunger that had grown as from her wish to prolong the inevitable return to the frustrating practice of her seemingly fleeting magic. _Why did I feel everything so much more acutely near the Wild Fey lands?_ She picked halfheartedly at an orange as she surfaced the question that had been lingering all day. She wondered if the magic in those lands had simply fueled her, if her own actual power was in fact much weaker than what she'd been able to show there. _Jareth seemed to be able to ignite the erupting force of it, s_he admitted to herself the thought that she'd never voice aloud. _Why does that seemed to be a lost element here? _She now began to wonder if the Underground brought too strong of memories for her still. Memories of Jareth as nothing more than a rivaled enemy.

_A sexually-awakening enemy perhaps, but still._ She shook her head in disapproval of the amending thought. _He is still as much of an enemy now,_ she reminded herself, suppressing the memory of the fire-lit kiss that now threatened to surface. She forced herself to replace it with the memory of how livid she'd been with him when he had shown a re-kidnapped Toby through his crystal back at her apartment.

Her _apartment_. The memory of it somehow felt vastly distant now. She sighed at the thought and rose from the table, taking small delight in seeing the tray disappear without her having to consciously force it to.

Sarah somewhat lazily searched for the Goblin King in the known corners of the castle, admittedly in no rush to resume her painstaking task. After a long moment, she conceded to the suspicion that he was in his chambers. Slowly ascending the staircase that she at least _thought_ led to them, she chewed her lip and hesitated several times before finally reaching the top. The garish double doors before her told her that she had likely been right. She couldn't shake the feelings of pique and apprehension at the probability that he'd easily lured her to this moment of having to knock on his bedroom door. Her hand balled into a fist, deciding between using it to knock or to strike the face that could suddenly appear.

"Still so shy?" Came a sneering voice behind her.

Sarah scoffed as she rounded to face him. "_Seriously_? Do you just get off on this hide and seek bullshi…"

"Oh come now, Sarah," his laughing voice interrupted. "Don't try and pretend there's no part of you that actually wished you would be forced to come to me in there." His eyes danced with a taunting playfulness as he closed the distance between them.

Sarah shuffled somewhat awkwardly, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of her stepping away in discomfort, yet equally unwilling to meet his gaze. She knew she wasn't quite strong enough to hide what might be showing in her eyes at the moment.

"Now." He took her arm, voice still full of amusement as he took in the sight of her uneasiness. "Ready?"

They were gone before she could answer.

Regaining her balance much more quickly than the many past times he'd whisked her away, Sarah was momentarily pleased at her progress in getting used to the disorienting traveling method. The pleased feeling quelled instantly as she realized where she stood.

The unwelcome familiarity of a hilltop amid a seemingly deserted wasteland came into full view. The labyrinth was fully visible from this distance, the castle no larger than a small replica. Sarah couldn't help but relive the confusion and fear she'd felt the last time she stood atop this hill. The disconcerting way the Goblin King she had just met was toying with her, the mixture of intimidation and determination that had blossomed inside her.

"Why?" She turned to said King with nothing but exasperation on her face. "Why the _hell_ are we here of all goddamned places?"

"Because it's uncomfortable for you," came his matter-of-fact answer. "I told you - you need to break free of any discomfort or distraction." He almost seemed lecturing.

Sarah turned away from him, facing a direction that spanned out into seemingly nothing. She decided that the labyrinth and castle grounds would still have to be the source of her storm, not being able to imagine anything helpful lying in the desert before her. Her mind drew up the image of the forest they'd been in as she reached for the feel of water and air currents that her present surroundings so painfully lacked.

After a time passed that Sarah couldn't quantify, she finally felt the glimmer of the control that she'd been grasping for. A small yet dark cloud formed closely in front of her, and she decided to try to strike a nearby dead tree. A disappointingly weak shower of sparks emitted from the cloud and died out before even touching the tip of the top branch.

Sarah let out a grunting sound of defeat.

"You're too impatient," Jareth chided.

"Wonder what could be feeding that," Sarah sarcastically spat back. "With all the urgent warnings and sense of impending doom." Her eyes were angry, frustration and resentment darkening them into a look that Jareth couldn't help but find empowering for her. Almost frightening even, had he not actually known the girl better.

"I'm afraid I'll have to up the stakes." His tone suddenly reminded Sarah of the brief mischief she'd seen flash in his eyes in the forest. He neared her as she began to feel a prickle of instinctual warning that caused her to back away. He paused, thoughtfully studying her in open amusement.

"You still fear me," he surmised. His expression was unreadable, and she couldn't quite tell if he was pleased or disappointed with the revelation. "An oath to not cause harm still binds me," he reminded her, with a grin that she found almost terrifying. Terrifying and tantalizing.

Sarah suppressed a shiver as she struggled to come up with a retort. She jumped back as he reached for her, mostly out of a wish to buy a minute, but also partially out of spiteful defiance.

"I still don't _trust_ you," she finally corrected. "There's a difference. You are no less an antagonist to me than you were when we met. The only change is my maturation; I am no longer a naive, innocent teenager."

A deep chuckle told her the statement wasn't exactly being taken the way she'd hoped.

"No, Sarah, you are _not_. Although I wouldn't have exactly called you _purely_ innocent back then, any sooner than I'd say you were totally stripped of innocence now. Nor of naivete." He sized her up slowly, seeming to send heat right through her with his gaze. "I'd say there's still a great deal you have yet to experience."

He let the words hang in the air before nearing her again, relishing in the apprehensive shiver he'd brought on her. Taking her arm now with ease as she still remained temporarily frozen, he leaned in so close that her heart quickened, whispering, "And it's time to have one of them now."

Sarah was swept away into darkness.

She couldn't be sure how many moments passed before she realized where she was, coming out of a dizzying haze. The musty smell of dirt and stagnant air began to register as all too familiar.

She was in an oubliette.

As the shock wore off, she gasped at the now distinct feeling of drafty vulnerability; she was completely bare. And strewn by each limb. It was a replica of her dream. But this was different, the reality of it painfully and starkly more vivid. Her breath quickened as she came to this full awareness. A dim torch suddenly lit in the corner behind her, casting a flickering light upon an irredeemably smug Goblin King. Sarah wasn't sure her heart had ever beat so fast.

"Let's test that confidence of yours, shall we?" His voice almost growled the words, grin as apparent in the sound of them as the view of the poorly-lit sight before her.

Sarah gathered any resolve she could muster, unwilling to let her vulnerability show. "You have no power over me." The words came softly yet unwaveringly. His low chuckle made her regret them almost immediately.

"Let's test that as well." He closened to her, grin becoming more clear as he did so. As did his inhumanly fiery eyes.

Her breath hitched as those eyes shamelessly grazed over her. Her one glimmer of comfort was the fact that the lighting was so dim. But any lighting at all would surely illuminate the deepest of blushes that now crept over her entire body. The sight of it seemed to cause a low sound to emit from him, something between a growl and a groan.

He slowly and predatorily circled around her, until he stopped behind her, causing Sarah's breaths to quicken and her skin to tingle at the thought of him viewing her from out of her line of sight.

The familiar scene began to unfold as he leaned into her neck and slipped a gloved hand around her waist, sliding it down her abdomen. A familiar scene, yet excruciatingly intensified. She could have never fully imagined this feeling. His breath against her neck scorched her, lips grazing and igniting the sensitive skin into a spreading fire beyond where he actually touched. The leather glove was cool at the surface, yet his warmth seeped through to heat her skin, the tantalizing way it slid down her sending shock waves to her very core. A wet heat formed between her thighs, causing her to pull against the restraints on her ankles in a failing attempt to bring her legs together.

A deep chuckle sounded near her ear, provoking a tremble through her that she knew was visible.

"Where's that stubborn resolve now, precious thing?" His mouth was nearly touching her ear as he spoke, grazing his tongue lightly against it after the last word. He lowered his hand to her pelvis, splaying it with a possessiveness that might have buckled Sarah's legs from under her had she not been suspended. She emitted a soft whimper that was met with an unmistakably pleased growl from the throat behind her.

Jareth's hand pressed against her harder, his other now closing around her other side in an upwards direction. As it brushed over her breast, he pressed himself up against her. Sarah let out a more audible mewl as his hardness pressed into her backside.

"Escape your restraints, Sarah," he spoke again into her ear with a daring tone.

Sarah tensed at this, breaking only slightly free of the erotic fog that had been encasing her. She tried to grasp at the bit of coherency she was feeling and frantically searched her mind for the magic it held. Her small amount of clarity slipped as he lightly caressed her neck with a hot tongue.

_He's fucking _proving_ his power over me._ Her thoughts burst through the fog with resentful defiance.

She conjured the memory of her storm creations, painfully struggling against the raw desire to succumb to his every motion. She forced herself to picture how the elements had gathered, reliving the memory of how empowering the awareness and control felt. As her confidence grew, she turned her focus to the feeling of her restraints. They were soft, yet sturdy. The dim light hadn't revealed much of what they looked like; they could be lined rope or strong silk or some unknown material. In her mind's eye, she tried to hone in on the very fibers that touched her skin. Suddenly a glimpse of the silky white cloth that was tied against her wrists and ankles flashed through her mind. A small smile grew on her face as she recognized the magical feeling of reaching beyond human awareness. Clinging to the small triumph, she tried to feed it with memories of her greatest triumphs. She thought of successfully saving baby Toby, though quickly forced the thought away as the image of the man behind her began to be associated with that memory. She knew she needed to have no thoughts that involved him at the moment, her head still barely above water as it is.

Jareth sensed her momentary empowerment and pressed harder against her in attempt to falter her focus. His hand now lithely encompassed her breast, thumb caressing purposefully. The hiss of her sharp intake of breath revealed the effect his touch had. Grin growing anew, he pressed his mouth back against her neck, biting her softly. The tug of his teeth felt like it somehow tugged from below her navel, drawing a hiss from her that was met with another satisfied growl from him.

_You have no power over me,_ she repeated internally as if it were a mantra. The control of her magic still so close to her grasp, Sarah gathered all of her frustration and swirling mixtures of emotions into a storm cloud within. She let it build into a different kind of fire, feeding her anger towards the manipulative being behind her. The King who took what he wanted. The magical Fey who'd connected her unwillingly to his own powers.

_We are equals._

That thought empowered her somehow far more than any other. She could feel her restraints loosening.

She fed the feeling more and more, memories flashing in her mind. Striking the Beast into fleeing. Conjuring a storm with the High King as a witness. Learning that she'd had power enough to upheave the kingdom that had once been solely controlled by the man behind her.

Her restraints disappeared entirely. With a hurried yet fixed thought of leaving the oubliette to a safer environment, Sarah found herself in her castle chamber.

She gasped as she stabilized against the bedpost, head still reeling at the startling change of atmosphere and ground. And at the sudden lack of physical contact. Her body was still achingly aroused, yet the control her mind had found kept her sharp, and she was not about to let that melt away. Realizing how unlikely it would be for the Goblin King to simply stay away in defeat, she quickly entered the wardrobe in a frantic search for something she could easily throw on. She didn't yet feel quite confident enough in her current state to try and conjure up the clothing magically. No sooner had she found and wrapped herself in a deep green silken robe than the devil himself appeared.

Leaning against her bedpost, Jareth made no attempt to cover his arousal nor to hide his hungrily frustrated expression.

"Covering up so soon?" The lightness of his taunt was belied by the rawness in his voice. "As if that piece of cloth could slow me down." He canted his head downwards, eyes smoldering.

Sarah failingly attempted to keep her breathing steady. "I passed your self-serving test, Jareth. With flying colors, I might add." Her voice managed to sound defiant, if not a touch raw as well. "This particular torment is over." Her jaw set with much more resolve than she actually felt.

Jareth seemed to see through it though. His eyes flashed dangerously as he shoved off from the post, approaching her with characteristic predatory slowness.

"Lie to me and tell me you're not craving me," he dared with a half smile. A look that combined with his words in a way that sent a thrumming pulse between her thighs. "It was, after all, your own imagination that set up such a delicious scenario."

She almost retorted, but her voice left her as he closened, now teasingly near. His expression turned almost fervent as he looked down at her, a finger lightly grazing the rim of her robe that barely held closed. He traced down the length of it over her stomach, lowering to just above her apex before she caught his wrist.

"We're done here." She found just enough strength in herself to sound sure, her grip tightening around his wrist as if to strengthen her resolve as much as to stop him.

He made no attempt to free his hand, but extended his fingers out with just enough motion to brush her robe apart slightly. A cooling wisp of air teased her dampness, sending her whole body into a quick but noticeable shiver. She hated the smirk it brought to his face.

"I can release the tension, Sarah," his whisper was somehow headier and more powerful than his louder tone had been.

Sarah's chest heaved in almost gasping breaths, causing the robe to part at the widest point and his eyes to follow the slight peek inside that it gave. She had no doubt his skilled hand - that was now only centimeters away from her most sensitive area - could indeed ease her ache. With fireworks, no less. But the submission that it would require was not something she was prepared to give in to. She'd just beaten him at his own unfair game, and the promises of that triumph was greater than her lustful desire. Marginally.

"We both know there's more hiding beneath that offer than release alone." Her voice was still made raw by her inner struggle. "Ever striving to prove a victor over me." Green eyes flashed with implied defiance.

"You'll always be the victor, Sarah." Jareth's admonishing words shocked her as much as the passion in his voice did. A slight frown contorted her face in her confused surprise. Jareth seized the opportunity to unwrap his hand from her grip to grasp her forearm, pulling her into him all in one swift motion. He leaned in, and his lips were on hers before she could react. Surprise and confusion left her momentarily limp, until his teeth grazed her bottom lip tantalizingly. Beginning to lose her own battle, Sarah started to kiss back with a rough force that surprised even herself, her lips crushing against his.

His grasp still firm on her arm, Jareth lifted his other hand to her jawline, caressing it with such gentleness that Sarah couldn't help but revel in the contrast between the two touches. It made her heart leap, frightening her even more than being chained up had. She parted her mouth from his to inhale fully, looking up at him with hooded eyes. The level of hunger she saw in him was almost vicious. She felt that she would wind up losing the battle yet, and suddenly she was lost. Dazed even.

"Jareth," she whispered as he lowered to resume the kiss, causing him to pause mid-motion. She was unsure of what she was going to say; the name had come out almost as a plea. Pleading him to stop as well as to _not_ stop, or to at least give her a moment to marvel at what she saw in his eyes. None of that was worded however, and Jareth's face seem to harden to an emotionless mask, his hands dropping from her. She couldn't know exactly what he'd seen in her expression, but her inner battle was rapidly shifting into one between relief and regret.

"You should rest, Sarah," was all he said before vanishing.

She was left with a rush of multiple types of frustration, gasping with uneven breaths. After what seemed to be a long moment, she finally seemed to be able to control her breathing as well as to cool the burning that seemed to be emanating from her entire body. With one deep, steady sigh, she crossed to the bed and collapsed from the exhaustion that was now completely consuming her.

* * *

**NOTE: **Yes, yes, I know the whole steamy oubliette scene is a bit of a tired trope. But in my defense it was a dream of mine from long before I discovered fanfic, and also I couldn't resist *shrug*

**a****nimelover996** \- Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying :)


	10. Origins

The deep boom of a noise reverberated into Sarah's dreams before fully waking her. Heart pounding with instant adrenaline, she lept off the bed and searched the darkness for any sign of an intrusion. Glowing embers from the fireplace offered enough light for her to at least conclude that she was alone. Just as the adrenaline rush began to subside, a second boom sounded with earth-trembling force. Sarah ran out towards the staircase in a scramble, grasping quickly for a sliver of courage to face whatever she found.

The rest of the castle appeared to be as dark and motionless as her room had been, the dying fires of sparse torches the only thing preventing utter blackness. Even in her panicked search, Sarah began to feel an extra prickle of fear at the realization that the moonlight seemed to be absent from the windows' views.

"Jareth!"

Terror sounded in her cry, yet her strong determination sounded evident even still. But emptiness was all that answered her.

Ignoring her inner protests of fear, Sarah ran out the giant front doors attached to the throne room, the outside air biting her barely covered skin with surprisingly intense coldness. The shroud of darkness was far worse outside...a type of dark shroud that was all too painfully familiar. Dread sinking in, Sarah mustered what courage still smoldered inside her to summon the magic to block the dark magic from herself. Had the situation been less dire, the small but undeniable success she was having in such a new feat would have left her beaming with pride. Now, however, she felt nothing of the kind.

The evil power barely kept at bay, Sarah was able to notice a few goblin soldiers cowering near the gate.

"Where's the King?" She called after them as she jogged towards the gate. Trembling head shakes were their only response.

Jaw set with determination, Sarah slammed into the gates, teeth gritting and magical powers graciously flexing automatically. She successfully burst through the doors, only briefly feeling the blunt force of their resistance. Her eyes immediately scanned for the only being that could make her feel safe again.

"Jareth!" Her call was almost a scream now as her eyes fell on nothing but darkness. The sound seemed to have only attracted _un_wanted attention, as a great dark figure began to come into vision with bounding motion. A recognizable roar sounded as the Beast neared, its eyes fiery and terrifying. Sarah's mental shield wavered slightly before she steadied her stance and ignited the electrical threads of lightning in her hands almost instantly. Without pausing to gawk at her own sudden prowess, she sent the bolts hurtling explosively towards the towering creature. It cowed with a familiarly inhuman outcry, ceasing its strides but still standing its ground.

And then Jareth appeared directly in front of the creature, in a whirlwind of fury and magic. Thunder suddenly cracked as his bare hand landed forcefully around the giant throat of the Beast, seeming to smolder its very hide. The sound that followed was nothing short of demonic, and with a burst of black magic the creature was gone, its darkness following.

Jareth turned towards Sarah, ferocity still etched in his features. She felt a wave of exhaustion slump over her, and she wondered how bad it showed as Jareth appeared at her side instantly with an arm extended around her back.

"I'm okay," she panted. "I actually think I may be getting the hang of this." She managed a weak smile and a dry chuckle.

Jareth seemed to inspect her, arm not relieving its firm hold in the slightest. "The girl who would fell my kingdom might now just save it," he mused with a matching chuckle. Her smile seemed to slightly strengthen.

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" She quipped wryly. "But don't get excited just yet; I _barely_ helped, even at my best." A pang of shame ghosted through Sarah, as if she resented the fact that he had needed to essentially save the day.

"You managed to strike him to a hesitant standstill. But your_ shield_ was the most crucial feat." Her confused expression showed her ignorance, so he explained further. "The protection you created for yourself, to block his magic from fully affecting you. It also partially shielded my castle. This whole area, in fact, felt the ebbing of his shroud of darkness. It was the only reason I was even able to hear you call for me."

He looked into her eyes with awe and something that seemed almost reverent. Sarah felt suddenly vulnerable in a whole new way, her eyes searching his for any sign that the look may have been feigned or misinterpreted.

His mouth was on hers before she could decide. This kiss was far more gentle than their first by the bonfire, or even their second, frustratingly conflicted one in her chambers. His strong lips seemed to be holding back from the passionate vigor she knew they were capable of. They barely parted, molding against hers without sensuality or tantalization. Sarah could only describe this as pure affection.

And she was returning said affection before she realized it, her arms wrapping around the tops of his shoulders as her mouth melted into his. Her mind was nearly burnt out from being ripped from sleep and thrown into terror - a state furthered by her burst of powers - and her actions came almost instinctively, too exhausted to fight her own nascent feelings. At least, that's what she would tell herself later.

Shortly, Jareth parted from her, expression slightly guarded apart from eyes that still remained naked with a softness she couldn't remember having seen before.

"We both need rest, desperately." He seemed to be talking to himself as much as to her, as if to finalize an internal dilemma.

Sarah felt a small surprise pass through the back of her mind at this self-admittance of needing rest. This magical being she had once thought invincible had limits. She found herself wondering if she'd ever seen him seem even slightly tired before.

Before she knew it, Sarah was back in her chambers alone. Gratefulness superseded the curiosity at how he'd done that without coming along himself, and she once again collapsed onto the invitingly plush bed. Sleep fell before she quite hit the pillow.

"Milady?" Came a squeaky voice that broke Sarah from her sleepful state. Begrudgingly, she opened her eyes. The sun was fully up and streaming in. A glance down revealed an elderly female goblin by her nightstand.

"Hello?" Sarah responded with some confusion.

"His Highness had me deliver your breakfast. Reckon he knew you'd still be tuckered out." The creature seemed to attempt a polite smile as she nodded towards the tray of food on the stand.

A smile flitted across Sarah's face before she reached for a biscuit and coffee.

"Thank you," she said before biting, trying not to show how ravenous she felt.

The goblin suddenly seemed shy as she hesitated before speaking again. "Um...thank _you_, Miss Sarah. Word is that you have helped..._are_ helping...to save us all."

Sarah felt somewhat awkward as she nodded towards the creature in polite reply. She wasn't sure if she should be accepting much thanks before_ actually_ saving anyone, much less from a being who'd no doubt been negatively affected by her victory years ago.

The goblin appeared satisfied now however, and left without closing the door behind her. Sarah chuckled a little before continuing with her small feast.

As Sarah finished and the tray vanished, she approached her magically-inclined wall with the thought of needing a shower. The prior morning, a gilded bath chamber had appeared when she'd muttered aloud the need for one - a gift that Jareth had been sure to taunt her about, along with the light jeer that she hadn't been able to conjure food nor a bath. This time she remained silent, envisioning her bathroom from home with as realistic detail as she could. An open doorway appeared before her, the familiar layout found inside. Smiling in unabashed pleasure with herself, she ran her shower and discarded her robe.

Admittedly it was smaller and more modest than the ornate bathtub Jareth had gifted her, but she felt a much needed sense of familiarity and relaxation now as she let her replica-shower pour hot water over her. Emotion crept up at the realization of how long it felt that she'd been without anything from home, apart from intermittently seeing her brother. She shook the thought away quickly however, determined to simply enjoy the moment.

Exiting the shower, Sarah caught a glimpse of her reflection in the fogged mirror. A mark had been left on her neck. She brushed against it with her fingers, the memory of Jareth's teeth against her skin sending a tingle from her neck down to her whole body. Seeing her own wanton expression reflecting back at her, however, quickly snapped her right out of that train of thought, and she left the bathroom with a wish for its disappearance. Her chagrin left her barely even able to feel pleased with her success when it did vanish.

After dressing in a simple blue peasant shirt with a brown, laced bodice and matching leather pants, Sarah descended the stairs. She felt apprehensive of how the greeting with Jareth would be today. To say that they had been through a roller coaster with each other yesterday would be an understatement. Even without that hanging over her, emotions had never been easy to comprehend when it came to the Goblin King as it was. As a teen, she had been taken aback at his very existence. The inner conflict back then had commenced so very quickly, between budding desire, intimidation, and a determination to beat him as an adversary.

_Aside from the virginal innocence, it really was not so different from now,_ she mused as she searched for a door, or any sign of the object of her reflections. _If anything, everything has only intensified_. _Great job, Sarah, you're barely any better at dealing with this absolute scoundrel than you were nine damn years ago,_ she now chided herself at the realization.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the discovery of an open doorway that she'd never seen before. Peeking tentatively inside, she realized it was void of occupancy. She entered and had to first take in the very height of the room, along with the massive shelving of books. The room was perhaps only twice that of her cozy chambers, but the ceiling was vastly towering in comparison, and came up to a domed center. A large stone window allowed sunlight to stream in, and a small unlit fireplace and supple leather chair were in the corner along with the smallest bookshelf. Apart from various figurines - some which Sarah couldn't help but find similar to a few she'd owned in her youth - a single book lie on this shelf.

Still frowning at the vague thought of familiarity in the objects, Sarah grew more intrigued with the red book that stood out. It seemed to demand her attention. She picked it up, feeling across the hard, smooth leather with her other hand. It was a deep crimson and looked to be quite old, yet was still well-bound. No words were found on the cover, but a single amulet was embedded in the center - a replica of the one Jareth always wore. Now fully intrigued, she opened it. At first sight, the pages were blank. Frowning slightly, she fanned through the pages, about to give up as she went back to the first. Just as she started to close it, words began forming. Her eyes widened as elegantly inked letters soon covered the entire page. She sank slowly into the chair as she read with eager curiosity.

_The Rapacious King Carac_

_His Majesty, King Carac, had only ruled the Underground for half a century before altering it drastically. Not only the lands, but the very laws that bound them. Still deigning to grant varied dark wishes for mortals, he began formulate a plan that would allow him more selectiveness before coming to the call of any mortal who knew of the 'tenebris magicae'. Using his learning from his days with the Wild Ones, he combined their secret arts with the royal power within him to gain the ability of metamorphosis. His chosen form was an alabaster wolf, for the purpose of blending in with his favorite mortal region in the snowy forests of the Northlands, as well as the purpose of retaining his predacious nature. He stalked many mortals throughout his various journeys, becoming more and more selective until his kingdom was beginning to suffer for lack of new blood. His increased time away also led to the neglect of finding a queen or successor. He knew the time had come to act once he found a young girl living in the woods alone with a baby boy. This mortal had captivated him like no other, by her unearthly beauty as well as her tenacious courage. Discovering more and more in his watchful visits, he devised a plan to place a small book in her path. He had gotten to know her well enough to know that she would read it. He likewise knew that the baby was her brother, and had become an impossible burden on the hopeless girl when their parents had died saving them from a marauders' raid to their village. She hadn't dared returned to her razed home, sticking to the woods while the babe offered nothing but another mouth to feed. One night, she finally read aloud from the book, and as she quoted the wish for the magical goblins to take the baby away, Carac pounced at his chance at last. Presenting his true form to her as his goblin minions stole the child away to his castle, he offered her a chance to stay with her brother in a land where she would be luxuriously taken care of. The girl admitted her temptation to accept, yet her worry and guilt over her brother was overcoming the appeal of the idea, and she began to plead for the returning of the baby. King Carac knew that either way she would be his, and acted as though he was graciously allowing an exception for her; she could have the infant back only if she were able to solve his labyrinth in thirteen hours time. The girl's tenacity further astonished Carac, who was only able to prevent her seemingly impossible success through means deemed far too unfair, even by his usual standards. The King was not known for being honorable, and his desperation had blended with a growing desire for this girl who had enchanted him. His affection led him to granting her more powers than any mortal had been gifted with, and as he took her as his wife he promised her that the boy would be offered his kingdom one day. What Carac had not expected was the rapid growth of magic within both her and her brother. He was forced to allow the now grown man freedom in order to exceed his own powers by learning elsewhere. The King's greater, more immediate concern lie with his queen, however, whom he had been able to suppress just enough, until her brother left. Her contentedness faded, and she began to question everything about her husband as well as the means by which she'd come to meet him. In a panic, Carac turned to High King Leo for counsel, who in turn became concerned with both this queen's described powers as well as her brother's, who was now shocking even his own United Realm with his prowess. Looking to the far corners of his realms, Leo finally discovered hidden information that led him to a Wild Fey named Andreas. Through as harsh of means as Leo deemed necessary, he forced Andreas to admit to having used dark magic to travel to the mortal lands for distraction and pleasure, and that on two separate occasions he'd seduced a married woman he fancied, whose husband was infertile, unbeknownst to the woman or husband. The aloof Andreas left the mortals to raise his two children, hiding deep in the Wild Mountains lest the governed Fey discover his deeds. Leo stripped the man of all but most basic powers, banishing him to the realm of the cruelest king, King Hagan, demoting him to the position of the lowest peasant. After Carac was informed, the King of the Underground wished to witness the growth in power of this half-blood young man he'd kidnapped as a babe. Daunted, the King soon realized there was no stopping this man from indeed succeeding his place on the throne, even though the promise to his wife had been made mostly to mollify her. Still never telling her of their true origin, Carac fought to keep her from finding her true potential even after beginning to take her brother as an apprentice. As the couple began spending more time in Fey City however, she learned of the truth and confronted Carac. The resulting fight ended with the two parting. Queen Ayleth sought refuge from her estranged husband in Elven Lands where even the High King had no sovereignty, until they were later made to become her own realm. King Leo allowed for the unusual circumstances to pardon her hiding, granting that her Queenship of the Underground would hold her place in the Great Hall and, sequentially, after seeing her remarkably graceful hold take place in the Elven Lands, forming a realm all to herself. The official Kingship of her brother Jareth followed suit, and the former King Carac chose to become a recluse in the Wild._

As she read, Sarah's mouth slowly fell agape, her expression full of intrigue as some pieces of a puzzle fell into place. A puzzle that had nagged at her since her much-too-short conversation with Ayleth.

"So the Histories are revealing themselves to you." Jareth's voice came from behind Sarah, sending her jumping with the startle. She scowled at him for sneaking up on her as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"It appears that way," Sarah replied sardonically. The effect of his startle now fading, she began to eye him thoughtfully, almost seeing him in a slightly new light after her findings. A small grin grew on his face as he watched her expression.

"With all the mystery fading, what's left for you to be wary of?" His tone was mocking and light, as if knowing that no amount of information she could discover would lessen his mystique in the slightest.

"I'd say there's even _more_ to be wary of." Sarah's retort was accentuated with her glaring eyes. "You were apparently groomed by a literal wolf of a man." Humor only slightly lightened her tone, which was otherwise still marked with ire. She turned more towards him to hold up the book for him to see as she pointed at the amulet, nodding towards the one at his neck. "Carac's creation?"

"How very astute of you. Although, it did take a different shape once I took ownership of it." He fingered the amulet he wore with a fervent respect. "It helps me to enter the mortal world in...disguise." He smirked slightly at his own choice of words.

"You chose an owl," Sarah stated matter-of-factly. "For its...predatorily nocturnal disposition?" She raised an eyebrow somewhat playfully, a smirk of her own beginning to show. The wolfish grin came again in response.

"And for the freedom of flight. How easy it is to follow one's prey and hide high in a tree, unnoticed." His tone was fully taunting as he looked Sarah up and down brazenly in a way that sent her flushing.

"Bastard," she scoffed, her look of disgust momentarily changing into a grin as she realized her own double meaning. "Which, _technically_…" She trailed off meaningfully with a slight head-tilt, chuckling at the small glare she'd provoked from him. His expression softened, however, and for one brief moment he almost seemed to be enjoying the humor of it along with her.

A question that had been forming during her reading suddenly seemed perfect to voice in this rare opportunity of Jareth's lighter mood.

"You didn't cheat," Sarah blurted, causing him to frown slightly at the unclear statement. "I mean," she continued, almost flustered at her own hastened words. "You didn't cheat _as much_ as Carac, from the sound of it. He used extremely unfair methods to ensure that your sister couldn't win you back, or be set free, yes?" Sarah's clarification of her statement seemed to send the usual cold mask right back onto Jareth's face. She regretted the effect, but she couldn't shake the thought that the story alluded to a much darker experience for Ayleth than the one she'd had herself years ago. Nor could she shake the bewilderment that the thought gave her.

"Carac had grown quite used to getting whatever he wanted his entire life." Jareth seemed to choose his words carefully, even though his tone seemed indifferent.

"And you have _not_?" Sarah again blurted words before fully considering them. She flinched slightly, knowing she'd just erased whatever warmth that may have still simmered within the Goblin King at the moment.

Jareth gave no response, his jaw clenching as he began to slowly pace to the window and stare out dispassionately.

Sarah was not willing to drop it so easily. "You stole hours from me, gave me an enchanted peach so I'd forget everything, threatened at least one of your subjects to trick me into starting all over. But I still had a chance. I was never _forced_ to lose." She added her last statement slowly as she formulated the revelation. The thought confused her almost painfully, clashing with the other thoughts she'd been having about how similar Carac sounded to certain things about Jareth. The predatory characteristics, the manipulation. But this difference, this_ important_ contrast, didn't fit with any of that.

Sarah stood now, cautiously nearing the King that stood so regally before the great window. He made no move to acknowledge her.

"Why, Jareth?" She let her voice openly reveal her genuine confusion. He finally turned his head towards her, eyes alight with something she couldn't begin to read into.

"You truly refuse to understand." The words sounded like an implied question, but his biting tone left no room for an answer. "Ever the stubborn little girl."

Sarah almost felt slapped with the statement before she turned to anger. He turned his gaze back towards the window, eyes leaving hers dismissively.

"At least I'm _trying_," she spat, voice rising with mounting exasperation and resentment. "When have you _ever_ tried to better understand my side of things, huh? You won't even _answer_ me, much less actually try to give a shit about…"

"Hold your tongue, girl," he hissed, eyes now boring into hers. She fought the urge to cow. "Your insolence may be no surprise but my patience with it wavers." He stood silently for a moment, expression still burning as he watched Sarah's expression move from flinching to icy. "And you have no _idea_ how much I understand." He finished finally as he turned to leave.

Sarah refused to let him have the last word, especially since she was thinking that he'd missed the point entirely.

_The arrogance!_ She thought with exasperation.

"So that's it? You're just walking away because...why? Because I can't read your damned mind?" Her voice cracked as her incredulous frustration mounted.

He stopped without turning to face her. An eternity seemed to pass before he finally turned, expression softened yet still guarded.

"We have work to do, Sarah."

Her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat, but her mouth snapped open to argue before he held up a warning hand, a flash of warning in his expression that seemed to close her mouth. They stared at each other a moment longer in a battle of wills before he continued.

"Now," his tone seemed to lighten suddenly as a playful gleam touched his eyes. "You need to improve your method of travel." A wry grin slowly crept on his face as he watched her expression immediately show confusion. "Join me just outside the Goblin City gate within the next thirteen seconds or prepare for consequences."

His teeth flashed in a grin of full enjoyment before he vanished.

Chest heaving in sudden panic at the way he'd said 'consequences', Sarah scrambled to find the magic in her mind. Barely grazing the surface of those powers, she quickly decided it would have to do as she hurriedly pictured the details of the front gate. At the last second, an image popped into her mind of Jareth leaning against it, tapping a foot impatiently. A triumphant laugh threatened to burst out of her as she felt the ground move.

She was outside the walls, right in front of a Goblin King that leaned exactly as she'd imagined. Her laugh escaped a little as she tried to keep her brain from swimming and her chest from heaving.

"I saw you," she managed to breathlessly say as a mixture of confusion and pride showed on her face. "I could see exactly what you were doing while you were waiting." She smiled fully now, the anger she'd felt only minutes ago now vanishing.

"You're learning," he stated simply. "It would appear that my magic suits you." He raised an eyebrow as a smirk played on his lips. Sarah's rare state of elation was not something he'd let go unaddressed.

She rolled her eyes, but her smile did not fully fade. Reluctantly, she had to admit he must be right, if only to herself. It certainly _felt_ right, even in this short time span of having it.

And moreover, it felt _good_.

Sarah could not deny the exhilaration, the absolute euphoria she experienced more and more of the further she progressed. She could feel the power growing inside of her. It was that thought that caused a visibly uneasy expression to surface.

"Still dizzy?" Though concern didn't exactly sound in his voice, Jareth's inquiry sounded genuine. Sarah slowly shook her head, still lost in the unsettling churning of emotions that were beginning to bubble inside her.

"The more connected I get to this power...to this realm…" _To you_, she couldn't bring herself to say aloud. "The farther I'm drifting from my own world, aren't I?" Her eyes were green pools of sincerity as they searched his imploringly.

Jareth's face hardened. Jaw clenched, he canted his head up as he squared his shoulders.

"Yes." His delayed answer came almost coldly. It made Sarah want to scream at him and weep at the same time.

She chose defiance instead.

"You knew. Villainous _con artist_, you knew _damn_ well that you were taking me forever this time, didn't you?" Her voice raised as her eyes flamed. She hoped they would strike him with lightning.

"There's no other way, Sarah." Even though he wasn't yelling, his voice was resonating somehow more than hers had. "Things were set in motion long ago, things you do not understand."

"Oh I think I might," she spat. "The absolute libertine of a king that decided to trick a young girl to keep her for his own selfish design made a close study out of her brother, and he became the same self-serving ass that would do the same…"

"Yet again you need to _watch_ yourself, Sarah." Mismatched eyes out-burned her green embers as he grabbed her arm in apparent reprimand. "I may show restraint when it comes to your usual headstrong ways, but you _will_ refrain from making assumptions about matters far beyond your few years."

Sarah's expression became absolutely mutinous. Her expression seemed to darken with a fury beyond the earlier fire, the angry tears that had briefly teased them now burned off. Neither of the enraged duo so much as flinched at the crack of thunder, each angry enough to assume it was their own creation. Jareth kept his grip on Sarah's arm despite the sparking vines of lightning now traveling up it. She couldn't tell if it had no effect on him, or if he was simply ignoring and enduring it. Either possibility only fed her fury all the more.

"If I'm so damn young and unknowledgeable," her words came slowly and percussively through clenched teeth. "Then why the hell do you _insist_ on continuing to harass me?"

Even if he'd intended to answer, he couldn't have, for in the next second Sarah was gone.

Cursing in an ancient language, the Goblin King furiously produced a crystal to locate the thorn in his side. The frown on his face soon turned from one of anger to one of confusion. Then to one of panic.

He could not find Sarah at all.

* * *

**Aaaaand some background info along with characteristic angst. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and thank you to whomever else may be reading, for...well, reading!**


	11. Always Her Villain

**"Baby, my heart leads me to you.**

** Finding my way back to you,**  
**And what I always knew,**  
**Loving you could never be wrong." ~_Finding My Way Back to You_, Chante Moore**

* * *

In her anger, Sarah was only capable of clinging to the very first place that popped into mind: the Mountains of the Wild. She flashed back to the mystique and majesty of the magical range, a beauty that she had only seen from afar until now. Some part of her had longed to discover the secrets that they seemed to hold.

That quick thought was all she need to reach them in her sudden surge of power. Her anger now simmering to a pause, she spun around to take in her surroundings.

Towering peaks loomed above her at every side. She was at the bottom of a small basin within the range, a spot she had only briefly brushed over with her mind's eye during her storm conjuring days prior. A smile curled her lips as she realized how powerful she was becoming.

_Enough to bewilder a Goblin King, I'd bet._

Her smile grew with the deliciously triumphant thought. Almost instinctively, she blocked herself from the sudden feeling of him searching for her, conjuring the same shield that she'd used against the darkness of the Beast in the Underground. Jareth's lack of chase was enough for her to assume that she was successful, but she locked into a conscious effort to keep her shield up in the likely event that he would continually try to find her.

After feeling confident enough that she could hold his search off firmly, Sarah began to wander through the canyon, searching with both mortal eyes and newly acquired senses.

A few moments passed before she encountered a cave not far above the basin. She noted how effortlessly she seemed to be able to scale an almost vertical stretch as she made her way up to the opening.

Deep within, there appeared to be a flickering glow around a bend within the cave. Sarah gingerly crept in, unsure exactly what she expected or even what she wanted to find. She simply felt the need for another magical being's presence besides the one that had so recently vexed her. Perhaps even for some advice from one.

Turning the corner, she saw a man standing with his back towards her, dressed in a simple yet unearthly cloth. He had shaggy auburn locks that looked both wild and elegant at the same time. The flame in front of him cast a soft glow around his silhouette.

"Sarah Williams, of the Mortal World," came his soft, gruff voice. "I've been expecting you."

Sarah fought to keep her mouth from gaping. Somehow she knew this voice. She could suddenly hear it in her mind all over again.

_Tonight we dance, _the memory echoed.

"You're the storm conjurer," she stated in a whisper. He turned to face her now, an unreadable kind of smile running across his rugged face. Sarah mused briefly that he may once have been as beautiful as the Fey in the city, but that passing of time in the wilderness had somehow roughened him up.

"I did expect you to be sharp." He grinned fully now. "And you certainly haven't disappointed. Escaping the grasp of a Goblin King, and then even further escaping from his searching eye." His eyebrows raised with admiration. "No small feats are those."

"Thank you, Donar," Sarah said awkwardly as she grasped at the memory of Ayleth's description of this man.

Donar nodded, grin alighting anew at her knowledge of his name. He knew that was likely to be just about _all_ she knew of him, however. He would count on it.

"Join me, won't you?" Now stepping aside, he gestured by his fire that appeared to be burning from nothing.

With a polite smile towards him, Sarah neared the fire. A large log appeared right next to her, which she sat upon with a curious glance his way. The openly amused expression on his face gave off an air of mischief, and she was not yet sure what to make of it.

"You said you expected me?" Sarah now asked, curiosity overpowering any hesitation.

"Oh yes. We in the Wild take pleasure in checking in with the more...governed Fey, as you probably know. It was inevitable that you would show up here soon; I could sense your desire to explore the moment you connected with my storm."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. You just _knew_?"

A rolling chuckle responded was his first response, the sound of it deepening her discomfort.

"Indeed, Sarah. The connection of magic can hold so many things within it. The ability to read between the lines during such a connection comes only through centuries of use and...experimentation."

Something about his last word sent a shiver down Sarah's spine. If Donar noticed, he made no show of it.

"And believe me," he continued. "Connecting with such a new, _youthful _source of magic is not something any of us experience often. I took in as much information about you as I could, and it was absolutely _intoxicating_."

Sarah dropped his gaze, now looking into the fire in an effort to distract herself from the increasing uneasiness that came with his words. Donar tilted his head as he looked at her with curiosity.

"Do you not know how rare you are, Sarah Williams?" He asked with genuine disbelief.

"I'm gathering very," she replied with a tinge of sarcasm. The apparently increasing level of fame she was unwittingly gaining was unwanted. "I had heard that the Wild enjoyed keeping tabs on the ruled Fey, but I still don't fully understand why you all seemed to know so much of me. Especially so quickly."

Donar's responding chuckle almost sounded like a scoff of surprise.

"Truly? You have heard not of the tales that began with your first entrance into the Underground in your youth?" Sarah's eyes widened tellingly, giving way to another chuckle from him. "I'm assuming not. I always knew Jareth was the secretive type but...keeping _this_ from you is a new level."

Donar seemed sincere, yet his tone was flecked with amusement. As if all of this was a comedy script being written.

"He's _beyond_ secretive," Sarah blurted, exasperation begging to rise back up. "He's an absolute charlatan. I may be _young_ and _new_, but believe me, I know very well that Jareth has been using me."

She knew her last words were only half true. While she was sure the Goblin King had been using her to some extent, she had no idea if it necessarily extended any further than the straightforward purpose of ridding his realm of the Beast. She could only give a very educated guess from experience that there was more to it.

"Undoubtedly," Donar agreed, amusement still obvious. "But even in your comparative purity, _you_ are using _him_ too. Make no mistake about that."

Sarah felt slapped for the second time today. Now frowning deeply at this man she'd just met, she forced down the initial spark of rage that threatened to make things more than just uncomfortable.

"I can assure you I am _not_." Her words were clipped with barely-suppressed anger. His laughter made it even harder to suppress.

"Such a feisty Mortal-Fey! I'm beginning to understand Jareth's decision to leave things unexplained; he'd be exhausted by now, fighting you at every point!"

Sarah stood swiftly, expression now openly livid. Donar held up a hand with a warning look that brought her back to reality of the situation; she was with a powerful, lawless being. Confrontation was probably beyond unwise. Fists now clenched in the struggle to quell her anger, she slowly sat back down, carefully softening her expression.

"Ah, so you _do_ have some sense," Donar said with a condescending tone. "Good girl."

"Look," Sarah said with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry if I am not...used to this topic of conversation," she tried to put it as mildly as possible. "But I have had an absolute whirlwind of shit coming at me for days now and I am still only human." Her voice was suddenly sounding as exhausted as she felt.

For the first time, Donar seemed to eye her with something other than amusement or censure. "I can maybe see that. However, you are most certainly _not_ entirely human. Not anymore."

Horror and shock showed in Sarah's eyes. Donar's brow furrowed with something akin to sympathy, though Sarah somehow doubted he was fully capable of that sentiment.

"How can you not feel that?" He asked with genuine incredulity. "You have been connected to the Underground and to Jareth since your quest through the Labyrinth. Didn't you ever _feel_ it? Feel...out of place in your world?" He seemed to struggle to relate to her, even though he did understand the technicalities.

Sarah was forced to ponder his words. Truth be told, she had felt out of place in a sense long before the Labyrinth. Considered fanciful even for a child, she had only a few like-minded friends before puberty blossomed. After that, kindred spirits become more scarce, and she had been all but a loner, still captivated far more by imagination and fantasy than by the reality she faced in daily life. Even more so after her mother left; her one idol leaving adult responsibility behind to pursue the life of an actress, Sarah had been all the more determined to live in fantasy.

But after winning Toby back, she had started to fight that growing feeling of being out of place. Although it was stronger than ever, she had been strengthened by her newfound commitment to family, and essentially to growing up altogether. Although deep down she couldn't deny the halfheartedness she'd felt throughout school, settling for a stable career that was only remotely related to the fictional fantasy writing she really craved. Somehow, all of her creative writing had started taking a mind of its own, and she would end up with a story about some land like the Underground with a chaotic being like Jareth in control of it. She soon shied away from trying altogether.

And her social life was all but forced. No friends ever felt as real as her band of misfits in the Labyrinth somehow had. Not to mention the few romantic relationships she'd tried power through. What was it she'd admitted to herself that last day in her home world? _No man had ever stirred a fiery response in me like Jareth had..._

Donar watched her thoughtfulness with more amusement and curiosity.

"I'll take your silent reverie as confirmation. And now that you have fully tasted magic of your own doing - grown the budding powers within you - you certainly could never again feel human. Could never _be_ human." Donar could tell his words pained her, but why they did was beyond him.

"Jareth is a worthy source, Sarah," he continued as if to comfort her. "Believe me. I helped him master his natural talent for storm creation." Sarah was briefly intrigued at that, looking at him now with eyebrows slightly raised. Donar seemed heartened by her piqued interest. "And by all accounts, he was also an absolute natural in learning the ways of shape-shifting and entering the Mortal World."

Donar could not have chosen a worse piece of information to finish with. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked back toward the fire, refusing to think about the barn owl that she'd been sure she had seen on several occasions during her walks into the park, starting back from even before her dark wish.

Suddenly the air in the cave seemed to change, and before Sarah actually saw the source she heard a masculine voice coming from just inside the cave's entrance.

"Is that new magic I sense?"

A tall man slowly sauntered around the turn to come into view. His shaggy blond hair framed his face, a face that immediately intimidated Sarah for reasons she didn't immediately understand. His light brown eyes seemed almost amber as they now burned into her with scrutiny. Then she knew.

"Carac," she breathed, barely audible. Other than the instant likeness to a wolf she found in the shape of his eyes, there was no reason she could think of as to why she'd come so quickly to that conclusion. She simply felt it.

A grin now curled his lips. "In the flesh," he said with a mocking bow. "And no one need introduce the singular Sarah Williams, the mortal who turned my former kingdom upside down and stole some of its powers in the process."

Sarah scoffed.

"Hardly _stole._ More like your successor caused them to bleed into me." Her expression hardened as she stared down the former King of the Underground.

Carac seemed caught between a glare and a grin. "What an interesting creature." He let his gaze linger on Sarah before turning to Donar, who was nodding in agreement.

"Quite."

Carac turned back to Sarah to find her still scowling, which seemed to please him. "I can't say I'm surprised. The only being my mercurial protege ever seemed to take much interest in would have to be quite unique. Remarkably so." He raised an eyebrow.

Sarah forced herself to not shift uncomfortably at both his statement and his intense scrutiny. A part of her wanted nothing more than to lash out at every assumption he had just voiced, but she felt it would likely not be worth the effort.

Her discomfort was becoming more apparent as he closened to her, continuing his judgmental words. "You are very guarded, young one. Both magically and verbally, it seems."

"She seemed quite verbose before you arrived," Donar supplied lightly. "Perhaps you have an...effect on her?" He winked at Sarah, who flashed him a bit of her acidic expression before turning back to Carac.

"You think so? How interesting would that be? To find she had an all-around taste for Goblin Kings…"

Sarah jumped up and backwards in one swift motion as Carac neared far too close for comfort. Both Carac and Donar gave chuckling responses.

"You mistake _disgus_t for taste, it seems," Sarah's retort came venomously. "Typical for a narcissist."

Carac only laughed deeper.

"Your fiery stubbornness is absolutely irresistible, Sarah."

Carac continued to close in on her. Refusing to play anymore, she stood her ground with shoulders squared.

"And you are absolutely _resistible_."

Donar's laugh came as an echoing howl, while Carac's chuckle was a deep, menacing rumble. Somehow it stood out more.

"I love the strong-willed defiance, but I think I shall have to test that statement to believe it." He backed her against the cave wall, lifting a finger up to trace her face. "I can feel your nervousness. I can also sense your unfulfilled _desire._" his eyes fluttered closed as if to fully focus. Sarah felt her stomach flip over as she struggled to gain control of her magic. "Yes," he continued, eyes reopening to continue simmering into hers. "It weakens you. You have clearly not yet been with him."

Sarah became livid. She felt the sparks begin entwining over her fingers. Carac laughed and caught both her wrists in one hand, unaffected by the electric vines around them. Fear began to seep through Sarah's expression, followed by incredulity as the sparks died altogether. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Donar motioning briefly towards her. She glared at his amused face as she realized he had somehow quelled her sparks.

Carac pulled her up against him, leaning in close to whisper. "I doubt Jareth would appreciate me stealing your first experience with a Fey, but…" he made sure his scan over her body was leeringly obvious before his eyes returned to hers. "It's been so long since I've been able to have the tantalizing pleasure of being a first for a mortal. The wonders you've yet to feel…"

Sarah cut his taunts short as she thrust a knee upwards, barely missing his manhood as she attempted to simultaneously jerk away from his grasp. Carac merely grinned, his grasp of her wrists still firm.

"I quelled your lightning too easily," Donar was stating matter-of-factly, as if Sarah wasn't in the middle of attempting to kick someone away from her. "You need to work on that, Sarah Williams."

Sarah momentarily ceased her struggle against Carac to throw an incredulous glare towards Donar. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Now in the meantime, since you killed my one defense, I'll get back to my assailant." She spat the word as she turned back to face Carac, expression full of disgust. Donar's only reply was laughter.

"Sarah, we're saving you from overconfidence." Carac's words sounded so sincere that she almost believed him. "Thunderstorms are all very well for show, but when you're faced with a real need to defend, and your man is nowhere around…" Sarah's shin-aimed kick served to at least interrupt him.

"He is _not_ my man." She tried to ignore how overly-defensive her own tone sounded.

Carac tilted his head with a look of amusement that told her he saw right through her response. Her hands lit up immediately with renewed sparks. This time she focused on nothing but her anger, glaring into Carac's infuriatingly pleased eyes. She felt his grip begin to loosen at the same time that his face lost its smirk.

_It's starting to hurt him,_ she thought to herself encouragingly. _This presumptuous, kidnapping asshole who dares to insinuate anything about my 'desire'!_

Her thoughts grew less and less coherent as she allowed her anger to build and fuel the power of the sparks that now started to burn their target. Carac finally dropped his hold altogether.

But then he was grabbing her by the shoulders, now quite less than amused. Desperation showed on her face as she felt Donar start to destroy her lightning's strength again. She held her focus, fighting enough this time to at least prevent him from killing her power altogether.

Carac seemed pridefully determined to persist, still squeezing her shoulders almost painfully tight. He leaned into her until she had no more room to strain away. From the look on his face she couldn't be sure if it was going to be to bite her or kiss her. She wasn't sure if one would actually feel any worse than the other at this point.

And then Carac was quickly jerked away, suddenly freeing her entirely before she could realize what was happening. Heart still racing, her confusion and surprise only increased with the realization that he was being pulled by apparently nothing.

His backwards movement sped until he was plummeted into the opposite wall. Donar's amusement showed without pity, but Sarah could tell he had nothing to do with what was happening. Carac seemed to be forcibly held against the wall now, his expression showing a bit of fearful surprise and a lot of annoyance.

"I didn't realize the wolf was so starved that he'd become a vulture." The sound of the voice around the corner made Sarah's heart speed its beat in a very different way.

Jareth came slowly came into view, approaching Carac with a casual gait.

"I know you couldn't hold onto your own wife," Jareth continued, tone pure acid. "But have _some_ dignity."

Carac's annoyance rapidly mounted into rage as he attempted to struggle against whatever magical hold Jareth seemed to have on him.

"Bold words from the King who lost his mortal prize. Yet _again_," Carac spat.

Jareth released the invisible hold of his victim, only to physically push him right back up against the wall, keeping his forearm against Carac's chest to hold him there firmly.

"I think it's time for you to do what you do best: _run away_." Jareth's voice lowered dangerously as he spoke through clenched teeth.

Carac glared for a short moment before laughing darkly. "Good luck, King Jareth. I _do_ hope she's worth all the trouble she has caused after all."

With another acidic laugh, Carac vanished.

Jareth turned now to face Sarah for the first time. His expression still seemed livid, but she couldn't tell for sure whether any of the anger was directed towards her or not. He softened slightly as he reached out a hand towards her. She frowned as confusion now replaced a whirlwind of anger and relief, unsure if she really wanted to return with this insufferable man who'd thoroughly unnerved her mere moments ago.

But she definitely did not want to stay in that damned cave.

With a quick race of hasty decision-making, Sarah closed her eyes and thought of the foothills behind the High Castle. A second wave of relief washed over her as she felt the ground change beneath her. Once again, she vanished from his sight.

"Ayleth?" Sarah called as she rapped on the door of the room that she prayed was not empty.

"Sarah?" The Queen's surprise was obvious and genuine. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

Sarah entered silently as Ayleth stepped aside. Sighing heavily, she tried to think of the most tactful explanation as she quietly shut the door behind her.

"I drew out the truth of my supposed _permanence_ in this world and... your brother and I sort of fought." She struggled to simplify. Ayleth seemed slightly amused, but patiently waited for Sarah to continue. "I transported to the Wild Mountains, and happened upon Donar."

Sarah paused, suddenly unsure if she should finish this story. "And then... your, um... ex-husband soon joined and…" Sarah took in a deep breath. "Was tauntingly forcing me to 'practice my defense' just before Jareth somehow found us and stopped him."

Ayleth's expression darkened marginally, but otherwise Sarah couldn't read anything from her.

"I suppose none of that is very surprising," Ayleth's voice was soft and grim. "Carac was never one much for playing fair even as royalty. I'm sure cares even less now, after years of life in the Wild. I'd also wager he misses 'the chase' quite a bit. And I'd wager even more that my brother's wrath frightened even him," she finished with a lighter tone, a satisfied grin tugging one corner of her mouth. After a moment, she took a deep breath and seemed to return to the immediate situation. "I understand the need to clear your head a bit before returning, but why exactly are you , Sarah?"

"It's the closest place I could think of. I didn't feel like..._dealing_ with Jareth, and you're the only one I can talk to." Sarah sighed, starting to feel a bit hopeless with her endeavor to escape. "I am still shielded from his searches...or at least I _thought_ I was."

Sarah started to fully appreciate how odd it was that Jareth could have found her. She had felt the shielding still, somewhere in that corner of her mind that was still so new. She shook the unsurety off for the moment. "But I'm sure he'll manage to find me soon either way. I was also hoping…" Sarah paused to swallow thickly. "To ask if you could possibly help me? Us?"

Ayleth raised her eyebrows and smiled, amused. "Indeed?"

"I know you have your own realm to worry about, but I can also tell you care about your brother. I don't think we can save his kingdom alone. Especially being...at odds with each other more often than not." Sarah shifted her gaze uncertainly, trying not to dwell on her last statement too much.

"I'm sure you two are at many... 'odds'," Ayleth said wryly, in a way that reminded Sarah all too much of the Queen's brother. "But, as right as you are about my wishing the best for him, there is the simple fact that the Underground is for you two to save. There's a very deep magic that runs between rulers and their realms, and it is more powerful than numbers alone." She noticed Sarah's look of horror at the pluralization of the word 'rulers'. "My dear," Ayleth placed a hand on her shoulder, her tone shifting to pitying. "I know you have felt this. The connection. You b_elong_ there."

Sarah shook her head vehemently, rapidly growing weary with these types of statements today.

"_No_. No, I don't _want _this. I've had no _choice_ in this." The panic rose in her voice as she slowly stepped back away from Ayleth.

"Sarah," the Queen now spoke sternly, but not unkindly. "Paths tend to choose _us_. We only can choose what we do with them. Do you truly hate the place so much?" She wisely left Jareth out of the question for the moment.

"I don't," Sarah admitted, shoulders slumping slightly. "But that doesn't mean it's my _destiny_. I am _not_ a Fey, and I don't belong here. We - Toby and I - have a family, and we need to return to them once this hellish mess has been fixed. 'Connection' be damned, I'll find a way to get back again."

Ayleth studied Sarah's face for a long moment. "I cannot argue with such conviction," she said at last. "Any more than you can argue with destiny."

A brief silence was soon cut by the jarring sound of the door bursting open to reveal a very angry Goblin King. He glowered towards Sarah with a dangerous expression.

"_Damn_ you, girl," he growled. "Is everything such a drama? Must I constantly be made your villain? Must I face the damage you've brought _plus_ your stubborn resistance to see reason?"

Sarah fought the impulse to back away as he quickly approached her, grabbing her arm sternly yet somehow without causing discomfort. An inner battle threatened to commence inside her once again, this time between the anger at his accusations and the idea that he might be right about her not seeing reason. For the time being, she chose to merely frown up at him.

"Jareth," came Ayleth's usual calm voice. "She's not a subject of yours to be reprimanded. Her concerns are very much warranted, and she fears the Underground's downfall just as you do. She came to ask for my help, not fully understanding how our world works. Naturally, since not much has been communicated to her," she added with a beseeching look. Jareth softened his hold on Sarah's arm.

"From now on, unshield your damn whereabouts from me, Sarah. Do you understand?" His voice had calmed, but exasperation was still evident. He cut her off as she opened her mouth with the obvious intent to argue. "Of course you don't understand. Defiant even till it would cause your _own_ demise."

Sarah's mouth snapped shut. Jareth seemed to take pleasure in this. "Or would you have _preferred_ no interruption in the cave?" His eyes taunted as much as his tone did.

After a nervous glance towards Ayleth at the mention of the cave, Sarah glared back at Jareth. "But you still found me. And I wouldn't have _been_ in that situation in the first place if you hadn't royally _pissed_ me off."

His grip now re-tightened. "I found you by chance, foolish girl. I only searched for Carac on a dark whim."

He didn't have to describe the rage that he had felt in that moment of discovery; it was back on his face now.

Sarah reluctantly allowed her feelings of gratitude to surface. Flashes of the desire to fall into his arms collided with flashes of the need to shove him away so she could leave. Towards Toby. Towards home. _Some_how.

A realization began to distract her from these desires, however.

_He was never able to actually search for me._ The thought was a small comfort in the midst of many discomforts. She started to feel pridefully powerful, and then an idea began to blossom.

"Jareth," she began in an entirely different tone. "I think I might have an idea for the Beast."

Hope was unmistakable in her voice and in her eyes, and the Goblin King's anger seemed to dissolve. He briefly mused about how often this girl was able to both anger him and melt him so quickly. The fiery excitement in her eyes made him feel as if every trouble that had ever come from her was easily worth it.

"Go then," Ayleth encouraged. "You two were meant to _win_."

Sarah knew the statement was meant solely for her benefit; they both knew that Jareth would not need such reassurance with all of his arrogance.

"Tell my brother I love him." Sarah made her simple request towards the Queen. Something in the way she smiled and nodded in response made Sarah feel as though she'd already done just that.

Jareth gently led her out of the room and towards the back doorway.

"Do you know if your sister has seen my brother already?"

"Yes," Jareth's answer came with a wry glance towards her, grin tugging at his lips. Sarah was only more confused by his expression.

"That's...thoughtful I suppose. But why?"

Jareth waited until they reached the outside corridor before answering. "She's extended her stay in the High Castle to catch up with old... acquaintances. One of which happens to be very near your brother. And she couldn't pass up the chance to meet the famous Tobias."

Sarah felt that there was much more beneath each of his sentences, but as they passed through the gate, she felt apprehension overcome her curiosity.

"You should try going alone," Jareth suggested. "As long as you don't _block_ me, I should be able to find you quickly if you are unsuccessful." He glared at her warningly, but a half-smile tugged his expression.

Clearing the foremost thoughts from her mind, Sarah focused on the first vivid image of the Underground that came to her: the enchanted forests near Jareth's castle. Before second-guessing why that was the spot which came to her so quickly, she willed herself away. She couldn't help but smile as the ground shifted and the familiar scent of foliage and magic teased her nose. Jareth appeared next to her fast enough to catch the smile.

"Pleased with your progress with such 'unwanted' skills?" His grin was taunting but his eyes gleamed with a pride to match her own.

"It's not the _powers_ that are unwanted, it's the implication that apparently comes with them." On some level she sincerely meant the words, but her tone stayed light and teasing. The beginnings of her idea still brought an excitement that overpowered any unhappy thoughts for the moment.

Jareth seemed to sober. "Sarah, you truly cannot hide from me again. Not while this Beast runs free and unchecked."

Sarah nodded quickly, eager to brush the subject aside. "Yes, but _about_ that. I was..._quite_ distracted in that cave." Her eyes briefly moved away from his at the mention of it before moving on. "Yet I was still _blocking_ you. It was as if I had firmly grasped the feel of it when I first reached the mountains, and the shield was able to hold up automatically or something."

Jareth listened thoughtfully, which encouraged her to elaborate excitedly. "I think I can block the Beast's powers _entirely_ if I'm fully focused. With a few pointers, I believe I would be strong enough to expand this shield. What if I can block him long enough for you to overpower him and take him back to his outer realm?"

The silence only made Sarah anxious with anticipation of what possibilities her raw idea might actually hold

"Perhaps," Jareth said finally. "But the timing would have to be excruciatingly perfect. You'd need to be able to mend the tear in our defenses the moment I drag him away."

Sarah's mouth parted as a frown began to crease her brow. "What? I can't even.._.feel_ the tear, let alone fix it. Why can't _you_ fix it when you come back?"

"There's too much of a risk that he'd return immediately. His realm is more of a prison than anything else. Escape is always going to be sought after. But, moreover, _you_ have to be the one. As I told you, Sarah, you caused the rift in the defenses and _you_ have to be the one to fix it."

Crestfallen, Sarah's excitement faded as quickly as it had built. She had no idea how to do what he described.

"And it makes no more sense now than it did the first time you explained it," she tiredly admitted with a sigh.

"I have ever so much faith that you, in all of your headstrongness, will solve it when the time comes." He somehow managed to sound taunting and admiring at the same time. Sarah was forced to briefly wonder if she'd ever heard him admit such a thing, underlying taunt or not.

"How should we start?" Sarah canted her head up determinedly, trying to convince herself of how confident she was.

Jareth couldn't help but stare at her a moment before answering. Something about her strong-willed strength terrified him as much as it tantalized. As bonded as he knew she was to his lands and to him, there was still truly no telling what could be possible when it came to this woman. Perhaps she_ could_ find a way to leave. Or perhaps she could actually accept her inner desire to stay. Equal possibility for unbearable pain or unbelievable pleasure.

At that thought, he approached her swiftly, holding the back of her head in his palm as he brushed her lips with his. Her surprise kept her from either dodging or returning the kiss, and he couldn't be sure which it would have been. Pulling away as quickly as he'd encroached, he studied her face a moment more before turning towards his castle. A smile crept over him as he turned.

He had seen a glimpse of affection beneath her obvious perplexity from his sudden kiss.

Wordlessly, he disappeared, knowing that she would be able to figure out how to follow. Time for _her_ to chase _him_ a little.

With a slightly exasperated sigh, Sarah mentally reached out to the castle to feel out exactly where Jareth went. She saw him almost instantly, in the small library where she'd read the bit of Underground history. As she appeared next to him, she made sure her smirk was as smug as possible.

Still silent, he handed her a plain leather-bound book from a shelf. She threw a quick look of annoyance his way before opening it, none too pleased with all of his wordless assumptions.

This book appeared to write in itself as she peered through it, much as the other had. Leafing through the pages impatiently, she let it fall open as a map caught her eye. It was an intricate drawing of the Labyrinth and surrounding grounds. Labels that Sarah couldn't understand appeared over parts of it.

Puzzled, she looked back up to Jareth. "I can't understand this. The other book was English, but I don't even know what this is."

"It's not a language you'd know of. It's in the ancient Faerie tongue." Sarah looked no less confused after his explanation, and he paused to briefly relish the rare break from her usual impudence. "You have to learn these words. I'll teach them to you, but you must learn yourself how to _feel_ them. Connect them with their raw meanings, let them emanate from the magical part of your mind. Sense their connection with this realm."

An inexplicable tingle ran over Sarah's body as anticipation mixed with respect. She admittedly felt honored that such a deep, ancient magic was about to show itself to her. She ignored her own inner warning that this would only potentially strengthen her fate as being irrevocably connected to the Underground.

They spent the next several hours going over pronunciations and definitions. Sarah refused to let herself feel overwhelmed, determined to stop showing him how much all of this was for her. She learned to say every word before it was time to try and feel them as Jareth described.

"Créujörð," she whispered as she pictured the ground outside, willing the feel and scents of earth and grass to envelope her. She had no tangible goal in mind; he hadn't explained what to expect as an outcome of doing this, nor said if there'd even be one at all. For the time being, she merely focused on feeling the connection.

Finally, on her third utterance of the word, the sensations were no longer something she imagined. Her magic seemed to awaken to produce them.

"I felt it! I felt the earth outside." She breathed the exclamation excitedly, keeping her eyes closed so as not to lose the connection.

"Keep it, Sarah," Jareth encouraged. "Keep that feeling. Once it's secure, _use_ it. Call for it, _manipulate_ it."

His instructions sounded simple, but she still didn't know what to expect. She took a shot in the dark and willed the ground to move.

"Open your eyes," Jareth whispered into her as he guided her towards the window. Just outside, the bit of earth that she had connected with was rising to form a small lump of a hill.

She grinned widely and let the elements drop back to their original position.

"It was..._easier_ than I'd thought it would be. Once I finally grasped the sensation, anyway. I'm ready to move on." She turned to face him, unbothered that their close proximity left her to now brush against his chest with hers.

Unbothered, but not _unaware_. Her breathing hitched slightly, heart fluttering a little as she noticed his hand make a fist at his side. The visible proof that he was so affected by her light contact only increased the effect on herself. And his lack of response left a silence that only intensified the intoxication.

As he knew it would.

Remaining purposefully silent, Jareth lifted a hand to caress Sarah's face, unable to resist the air of the moment much longer. He knew how brief it would most likely be; these moments were always interrupted by her inner battle that consistently served to cut things short. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he couldn't be entirely sure how much more of this prolonged battle of hers he could endure.

Sarah's eyes flickered closed before she fought the desire to give in to the caress. She tried to ignore how the soft leather of his glove sent a tingle across her body as a vivid memory sprang forward. A memory of how that same leather had felt against more... intimate areas.

She shook off both the feeling and his hand. It was exasperating that he only seemed to feel unhurried when it suited his own desires. Almost as exasperating as the fact that she always had to struggle with all her might to keep her head above water whenever he touched her.

"We are in dire need of building my power, are we not?" Sarah took a small step back. She couldn't deny the bit of pleasure she felt in taking control of the situation.

"Ever the pragmatist." A corner of his mouth curled. "So concerned with _our_ kingdom?"

Her eyes shot daggers into him. "I'll thank you to _not _use that pronoun. Now, how do I find the tear in the defenses?" She questioned straight to the point as her patience thinned.

Jareth looked mildly inconvenienced by her persistence as he reached for the book to show her a word at the top of the map.

"Sciarajǫld," she said the word aloud, recognizing it from their rote practice.

"Raise up your shield as you say it."

Sarah found that her shielding power was again easy to activate. She repeated the word over and over as she held on to it.

And suddenly she could sense it all at once. The tear in the magical defenses. It was as if her own shield was melding into the Underground's. The rift became visible in her mind's eye, unlike anything she had ever physically seen. It was as if a giant, transparent cover encompassed the Underground, or a bubble even, with a hole torn through a small section. Sarah couldn't help but be reminded of the cracking of a certain dream bubble years ago.

"I see it. I _feel _it, as if it were all suddenly a _part_ of me."

Her breathing started to speed. Her brow creased as the feeling intensified. "It _hurts_." Her breaths came in gasps as the now-painful sensation began to rapidly intensify. "Oh _God_... it's _painful._ I can't...I can't fix it! I can't even break away." Panic began to rise from her very core. "Help!" She cried, as the pain began to overwhelm her with the feeling of her own skin tearing away.

Jareth's arms were tightly around her in an instant as he muttered words that she couldn't understand. He seemed to break the hold that the connection had over her, and she felt the horrifying sensation subside enough to realize her skin was, in fact, completely intact still. The feeling of being encompassed by him was undeniably welcome after such bizarre pain, and she felt both too exhausted and too momentarily comforted to begin fighting it.

"I can't do it. I couldn't…" she sobbed into his chest without bothering to fully form her thoughts, her sudden hopelessness made all the more distressing by the abrupt drop from optimism she'd had just moments ago.

Jareth's hand stroked through her hair soothingly. She shivered with the feel of it. Unbidden, the shiver started to ignite something else in her. She pulled away slightly, suddenly very aware of how arousing it was to even be simply pressed against him. She suppressed another shiver as she caught a look in his eyes that she'd never seen in them before, although his expression otherwise carefully still. As she pulled away entirely, she could feel the reluctance of his releasing of her. He was undeniably fighting a battle as well.

"You _can_ do this, Sarah," he countered at last. "You need to learn to_ ignore_ the pain. It's not real. It can't actually harm you."

Sarah still felt more defeated than she could ever recall feeling. She knew her exhaustion was deeper than just from the mere need for sleep; she was spent in every way. She also knew it showed, from the look of concern that grew on Jareth's face. And she was too tired to even consider what that concern might mean.

She did, however, have just enough presence of mind to voice one last concern.

"Are _you_ in pain?" She asked incredulously as she thought of the possibility for the first time. "Is that pain - whatever I just felt - is that something you feel all the time through your connection with the Underground?"

Jareth had never been on the receiving end of Sarah's sympathy. Or anyone's, for that matter, except his sister's on occasion. The naked vulnerability in her eyes showed anguish not only for herself, but for _him_. It made his heart stop.

"Not in the same way," he reassured her as gently as he could. "For a mortal - a _mostly_ mortal - to feel this type of agony is...well, I can only imagine that it would be _far_ more intense. But yes, in a sense, I am physically burdened with the constant awareness of a hole in my realm."

Sarah's concern still showed in her eyes as she considered the thought that Jareth had been in constant pain - or at least great discomfort - since his first appearance in her apartment. She half expected tears to swell at that moment, but exhaustion won out.

Though mortal exhaustion didn't exactly endanger Jareth, he did have the need to rest as well. His more achingly drawn-out need would still have to wait, he thought dryly as he took in the unmistakable look of exhaustion overcoming the object of his desires.

_She's so very, very tired,_ he thought soberly. _Of everything. Of _me_._

He let the realization surface with the bitter acceptance of what he'd stubbornly denied for so long; a part of her blamed him for everything, and she wasn't entirely wrong to do so. Despite the fact that he had just caught the first real glimpse that she truly cared for him, he knew there was still a strong possibility that she would resent him forever.

* * *

**Super long chapter to make up for the previous cliffhanger! (sorry, not sorry hehe)**

**Reviews and follow/favorites make me smile deeply, thanks everyone!**


	12. Stand Together

**"I see fire in your eyes someday**

**Always been a warrior**  
**From back when I remember**  
**Now we stand together**  
**Always been a warrior**  
**Baby, here or never"**

**_~Fire in Your Eyes,_ Chase and Status**

* * *

Much needed sleep came almost immediately for Sarah. Almost just as immediate were the dreams that followed. First was a nightmare involving a white wolf attacking her, only to transform into a lascivious former king attacking her in an entirely different way, when an owl descended to pluck his eyes out. The owl was fiery-eyed as it turned to Sarah after sending the injured king running. That fire stayed very much present as the owl transformed into the Goblin King. Sarah didn't hold back once their eyes met, rushing to his arms and kissing him passionately. The dream became freeing as she pursued her building desires without caution, letting her mouth and hands act as shamelessly as she so deeply wished them to. But her mind didn't allow much of this delicious freedom as the dream shifted yet again, darkening into a terror as Jareth became the Beast, tearing away at her skin with dagger-like fangs. The pain that her unconscious mind made her feel was vividly excruciating, not unlike the pain she felt while merged with the damaged Underground.

Bolting upright, Sarah awoke with a choked back scream. Sweat clung to every inch of her. Catching her breath, she wiped a damp lock of hair from her face as she stood. Spontaneously considering a bath to calm her nerves, she approached the ever-changing wall. The bathroom doorway appeared, this time leading to a different layout than either of the two she'd yet seen. It appeared to be a mix of the garish one Jareth had conjured and her simple, cozy home replica. Not caring to put much thought into why exactly that was, she stepped into the already full tub, welcoming the fact that it was spacious.

The tension began to melt away as she lie back, letting her long hair submerge as the hot water reached her neck. A skylight above her revealed that it was still dark out, the moon and stars streaming through with tranquil light.

The tension from the nightmare began to morph into a different kind of tension altogether, as she let thoughts of her dream - before that last nightmarish shift - start to tease her memory. The way she had so passionately kissed him, her hands rubbing up his chest and over his shoulders to feel the hard planes of his back. She had held him against her tightly before letting one hand slide around towards the hardness that pressed into her abdomen.

Her body began to thrum with a need for release, the need that had teased and tormented her since Jareth had first appeared in her apartment. Maybe even since before then, if she was being honest with herself. Either way, it had undoubtedly increased since then however, deepening to an almost maddening level at times. She closed her eyes and let her hands wander over her own torso as she decided to start alleviating this need.

_If only I could actually feel as carefree with him in reality as I had in the dream,_ she thought. _If only I could trust him or his intentions. If only I even knew what exactly I want all of this to end up meaning..._

Sarah was just about to let one hand slide between her own legs as she let herself continue to dwell on him, when a sudden thought popped up that made her stop short.

_Did he see my dream?_ _Was he still watching now?_ She let out a soft scoff as she imagined the smugness it would bring him.

"Not a chance," she said aloud. She accessed her shielding power with ease, making sure it felt completely locked in place before relaxing again.

But her cautious side was still not appeased. In came flashbacks of Carac's taunt that he could sense her desire. That she was that _obvious_. The memory only served to aggravate her, frustratingly putting her self-pleasure on a further hold. _How could he have sensed that? Why did it even matter to him?_ She felt disgusted with even her own guesses to the answer of her second question. But what bothered her most was how damn _correct_ he'd been.

Sarah let out a deep sigh as she leaned her head all the way back into the tub's edge. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to forget all about Jareth.

With that cathartic thought, the comfort of the bath melted her back into an exhausted slumber.

The light of early dawn peeking through the skylight woke her some time later. She noticed that the water was still thankfully warm, as enchanted as everything else. She also noticed that she was still slightly aroused, but tried to ignore that detail as she slowly exited the bath. Toweling off before climbing back into the plush bed, she allowed a bit more self-focus. Her pruned fingers slowly began again with what she had almost started in the tub hours before. She vividly recalled how Jareth's lips had burned against hers in their painfully few kisses, how the tug of his teeth at her neck had felt in the oubliette. What absolute fire had ignited within her as one hand had slid below her navel and the other cupped her breast.

The bedroom door burst open so fast she barely snapped out of her fantasy in time to grab the sheet against her. Scorn quickly followed her surprise as a perturbed Goblin King entered the doorway. His look of worry shifted into one of amusement as he surmised her situation. A brow raised as he leeringly looked over her barely-covered form.

"What the _hell_!" Sarah exclaimed, eyes shooting daggers at him. "At least fucking _knock_ first!"

"That would have likely deprived me of the pleasure of seeing such a rare site of a Sarah caught off guard." His eyes lingered at her chest before returning to her face, smirk as taunting as his tone.

"Stooping to the level of a common peeper?" Sarah retorted, bunching the sheet into an extra folded layer to better cover herself. "We both know you can simply take me anywhere without clothing whenever you want, apparently." She rolled her eyes deeply in an attempt to cover up the blush she could feel rising. "So why bother bursting in?"

"You were blocking me again." Amusement still lingered in his voice as he began to reprimand. "After deducing the likely reason you suddenly shielded last night," he paused to let the implication sink in, smirk deepening as he watched the embarrassment fully color her face. "I still had to take precaution and check in intermittently. You never lifted it. I found it unlikely that your..._release_ was taking so long, so naturally I had to make sure you weren't in danger. But, now that I see you're still apparently working on it, I must offer my assistance, since you clearly don't know what you're doing." A wicked chuckle followed his taunts, stinging as it met Sarah's ears.

"You absolutely…_repugnant_...depraved..._deviant_." Sarah struggled to fight through her mortification. "How _dare_ you spy on me?"

Jareth's eyes flashed dangerously at that. "Oh I dare, precious thing, and will continue to dare until you come to appreciate how foolish your whims of hiding are. Have you not already proven that to yourself?" His tone still kept a hint of taunting, but a deeper warning was creeping into it that both angered and sobered Sarah.

"So you just 'check in' on me all the damn time now?" Sarah could feel her blush still heating her face, and she hated herself for it.

"I am a master of dreams, Sarah. You dreamt of me and I sensed it. And just _happened_ to linger to watch what you'd do once you awoke…" He stopped to lazily dodge the object hurtling towards his face. Chuckling, he glanced down at the goblet she'd thrown from her nightstand. He tisked in humored disapproval. "Temper, temper," he mocked, before his grew expression sobered. "Truly, Sarah, you had agreed to not use that power of yours against me for now."

Sarah took a deep breath and let it out before allowing herself to admit internally that he was right, even within his wrong of spying.

"Yes, I did agree, but _also_," she flashed another glare his way. "I am a human being and I deserve some goddamn privacy. 'Dream senses tingling' aside, you should have dropped your damn crystalline image the moment I woke up. I was absolutely _right_ to have raised a shield."

"Perhaps." His admission somehow sounded even more wicked than his taunts, and Sarah was immediately suspicious of it. Even more so as he took a step closer to her bed. "But be that as it may, my offer still stands. You would have no more need to hide your attempts, and we would both win."

Her expression grew mutinous, affording him another smug grin.

"As _gracious_ as I'm sure that offer is, I'll gladly pass. And no, _smart-ass_, I wasn't struggling. I had fallen back asleep in the tub." She immediately regretted revealing any more detail, even if it had only been in an effort to simmer his smugness.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't have been doing such a great job if you were able to sleep through it."

Even having expected some retort like that, Sarah still reddened again, this time more from exasperation than anything else. She rolled her eyes up as if to briefly ask the heavens for help before glaring back into his eyes, head shaking disapprovingly.

"You should be bored with this taunting routine of yours by now." She sighed in mocking pity. "Oh well, I suppose old dogs must stick to their old tricks." A smirk curled her lips as she watched his expression darken.

Her smirk grew as she reached through her mind to visualize an outfit in the wardrobe, conjuring the items. They were appearing on her body so quickly it surprised even herself.

"Pity." Jareth commented with a disapproving sigh as Sarah stood from the bed, fully clothed and grinning.

She felt her damp hair seeping through her blouse and gave another mental push with the wish for dry hair. She could feel her hair momentarily dry and smooth out its wet curls.

"Ha," she let out a little smug chortle as she fingered a lock of now-dry hair. "A girl could get used to this. Just the ease of tedious tasks, I mean." She added the last part quickly upon seeing Jareth's intrigued expression.

She allowed her inner smugness to increase as she mulled over the realization that her shield had held even through slumber. She chewed on her lip in thoughtfulness as she pondered whether the detail's importance outweighed the likelihood for more taunts.

"You said you couldn't see me again the rest of the night?" Her thoughts finally came aloud as she resolved to push past her desire to close the subject.

"Infuriatingly, no." Jareth admitted.

"That's good though, right? I mean, it proves that my grasp on that power holds even while sleeping." Sarah allowed a little of her smugness to seep into her tone.

Jareth stared at her for a moment, expressionless. "Indeed," he finally responded, without lifting his stare.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously, knowing that he was thinking a lot more than simply 'indeed'.

"You're wondering if you could just keep me asleep so that you'd be in total control of the battle." She was only half teasing, but the gleam she found in his eye worried her that she'd accidentally hit the mark.

"What an intriguing idea." He grinned as he watched her expression change from humorous to afraid, savoring the worry she'd brought upon herself before continuing. "But, no. As powerful as I believe you are becoming, I still don't think putting my kingdom in the hands of a sleeping beauty would be the most efficient course of action." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I was, however, wondering if you might actually...be ready."

Sarah wasn't sure if she had projected her own fearful insecurity as he said the words, or if Jareth actually had in fact been hesitant to say them. Either way, she felt a lump in her throat with the apprehension of having to face the painful connection again, in addition to facing the Beast.

"You need to be able to connect to this realm and its damage without focusing on the pain," Jareth said, seeming to read Sarah's thoughts. "The less you pay mind to it, the less it will hurt," he continued, a touch of sympathy now in his voice. As he reached to softly caress cheek, Sarah resented how comforting it felt.

Suppressing that thought, she decided to dive right in. She spoke the ancient word for the Underground aloud as she reached for the feeling she had experienced the night before. The pain descended almost instantly, and she fought against the need to cry out this time, forcing herself to ignore it as best she could. She focused on the visualization of that bubble around them, the rift becoming achingly close now. With her increased focus came an intensifying of the pain, and she let out a whimper as she struggled even more to resist it. The feeling of Jareth's arms around her was barely even noticeable, seemingly distant compared to the agony she felt, like a memory rather than a current sensation. In the back of her mind, she knew he was trying to stabilize her, and she vaguely realized that she must be outwardly trembling.

She felt as if hours were passing in her struggle, pain briefly kept at bay before intensifying anew whenever she reached closer to the rift.

Images were now rushing through her mind, her visualization of the hole staying in the background throughout all of them. Her connection with the realm was strengthening, and she was soon seeing every being in the Underground whizzing past as if she were witnessing the very passage of time. With a stifled gasp, she noticed the distant image of a section of the forest on fire. She drew her attention closer to it, only to find trees and creatures burning to ash at the very whim of the Beast. He seemed to be razing everything in his path now, enraged at nothing and everything.

And then he looked right at her, fury burning towards her direction as if she were actually physically before him.

Sarah let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Jareth asked urgently.

"He...knows I'm watching. I think he could sense my powers reaching out, and feels threatened..._Angered_. We have to go. _Now_," she looked at him with pained eyes. "He's burning everything in his path!"

In the next moment, Sarah felt the ground shift beneath her feet. In her stressful state, she barely noticed the unevenness of the ground, as well as the heat and smokiness of the air. They were among the flames of the Beast.

"Hold the connection, Sarah," Jareth was saying into her ear. "Hold it for me just a bit longer."

Sarah felt tears welling in her eyes, a cocktail of the pain from the magical connection along with emotion from the compassionate sincerity suddenly in Jareth's voice.

Though her eyes were now open, Sarah barely saw with them. Her mind's eye was much more prominent, demanding almost all of her attention. She felt the Beast's dark magic before registering the actual sight of it, just as she felt Jareth's power thunderously strike against it.

Sarah felt her own lightning join Jareth's power almost reflexively. Her phantom pain was now manageable as she became distracted with the immediate danger before her. The screeches and roars of the Beast proved how unexpected their sudden arrival was, thanks to her shield. But his own defenses were quickly raised, conjuring new flames that now threatened to burn them both alive.

Sarah struggled to shield Jareth and herself from the flames, only succeeding just enough to prevent serious injury. Sweat now poured from them both. Between her shielding from the Beast's shroud of dark magic and her continued, painful connection with the Underground's shield, her powers were reaching their limit with this last defense against the fire. Her lightning died. But the thunderous bolts from the storm cloud that Jareth had created still struck strong, and another blinding bolt crippled the Beast enough for it to briefly lower its own defenses.

Jareth had to act quickly. He slammed an ungloved hand against the monstrous torso of the Beast, causing no visible consequence and yet sending the creature screeching as if in pain. Sarah could feel the dark power clashing against what she'd come to recognize as Jareth's magic.

And then the two were both enveloped in renewed flames, the Beast now silent as it conjured its own comforting element like a balm. Sarah tried to focus her defenses around Jareth to hold off the burn, teeth clenched as she let up her own shield to do so. The shroud of darkness was beginning to touch down on her.

Sarah heard a masculine outcry that was soon drowned out by the monstrous screams of the Beast as she felt a surge of Jareth's power.

"Now, Sarah!" Jareth's cry could barely be heard over the Beast's sounds.

All at once, flames and bolts seem to roil into a terrifying heap, just before vanishing altogether. Sarah dropped every other focus and put her last drop of strength into reaching for the rift. The pain brought her to her knees as she uttered the right words over and over, struggling past the agony to visualize her own solid shield blending with the Underground's, lending it to heal itself.

With a tearful scream, Sarah's very last attempt broke her threshold of tolerance, and she collapsed.

The pain instantly lifted, yet she had no strength left to stand. She had no sense for the amount of time that found her lying there in the brush that was now covered in ashes, before catching the weakest of second winds that allowed her just enough power to feel for the realm's defenses once more. She knew that if the tear had not mended, that last splash of pain would likely be the end of her.

But she had to be sure.

Her magic gave a weak flare as she connected once more, exhaling weakly with enormous relief as no pain came with the connection. She saw the entire shield, the bubble over the Underground, and found it to be whole.

With a sigh of immense relief, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She was unconscious before it even met the ground.

Unfortunately, she hadn't regained enough presence of mind to realize that Jareth still hadn't returned.

* * *

**Woops, another cliffhanger (can't seem to help myself) ****No worries, updates will come soon.**

**Sorry this chapter took a bit of time - even though it's not one of the longer ones, I kept tweaking things and finally realized I might never be fully satisfied with a few things within it, but I'm unwilling to scrap it. *Shrug* creative paradox, I guess?**

**Thanks for reading/following, guys!**


	13. When I'm Gone

**"I see you running but no one's chasing you around**

**I guess it's your memories and your shadow on the ground**

**You're never thankful for what you've got but you'll miss me when I'm gone"** _**~You'll Miss Me When I'm Gone,**_ **Jay-Jay Johanson**

* * *

No sooner had Sarah awoken than she felt the pang of something feeling terrible wrong, something crucial missing. Fear and panic settled in as she frantically regained her bearings, standing up in the charred forest to realize how very alone she was. She reached out her magical sensors to confirm what she already dreaded; Jareth was no longer in the Underground.

She immediately sent herself to the back wall of the High Castle, mind rushing with ideas in the surge of adrenaline as her legs also rushed through the grounds.

_Ayleth _will _help now. Her brother's life is likely in the balance._ Sarah bit her lip with the thought as she ran through the threshold, hoping against hope that Ayleth was still there, because she had no idea if she could find the Elven Realm on her own.

"Ayleth!" She called out as she burst through the door.

The bed chamber was empty of any signs of occupancy.

"No!" Sarah gasped hopelessly.

Sarah's mind flashed with a last minute idea. She lost no time in rushing past the garden to the front citadel gates, so determined that she hadn't realized it was all very oddly empty.

_Come on, feet!_ Sarah implored herself, much more desperately than the last time she had thought the very same words. As she ran down the mountain, she called upon her magic to attempt to assist her speed, although she had never learned exactly how Jareth had done it.

Her descension was still managing to prove swift, however, and she didn't care whether it had been through magic or willpower alone. Determination fueling every bounding step, she dodged through the pedestrians of The Strip, heading straight for _Iron's End_.

"Tybalt!" She cried before even making it through the doorway.

Tybalt came from around the corner with a look of surprise.

"Tybalt! Thank God!" Sarah panted as she tried to catch her breath. "You have to help me. Jareth...he's gone. I think he's stuck with the Beast in the Forbidden Realm."

Tybalt's expression darkened.

"I knew something had gone wrong," he declared softly. "The High Castle has been evacuated in precautionary measures. But _this_..." He frowned as if trying to wrap his head around the idea of the Goblin King in mortal peril.

"We have to find Ayleth. We all have to go. _Now_." Sarah let all of her panicked urgency show freely.

"Yes." He said firmly, jaw set with resignation as if he had quickly come to terms with the idea of dying today. "Come. There is a very forbidden but very usable shortcut."

He grabbed her hand roughly and hurried out a back door that Sarah hadn't yet seen. He led her into an outside corridor that gradually descended into a tunnel. Mere moments later, they were climbing a ladder that rose to an opening at the base of a tree just outside the City Wall. Sarah briefly flashed back to climbing a very similar ladder with Hoggle all those years ago.

Hand again grasping hers, Tybalt gave a short nod at her before the ground shifted.

A sunlit forest now surrounded Sarah, peppered with every color she could imagine in its alien flora and fauna. Had she been in any other situation, she would have perhaps been awestruck with the beauty.

"She would be around here, I'm sure of it," Tybalt said. "Consulting with her Seer on what exactly had caused the scare at the High Castle."

"Tybalt?" Came Alyeth's voice behind them.

"Ayleth!" Sarah rushed over to her and grabbed her arms urgently. "Your brother hasn't returned from wrestling the Beast back into its realm. We have to find him! He may be trapped, or hurt, or ..." Sarah almost choked on the last word, unwilling to finish her worst thought.

Ayleth frowned as Sarah rushed through her explanation, eyes widening as she quickly understood the full gravity of the situation. She gave a fearful look towards Tybalt, as if questioning the possibility that her untouchable brother was in fact in true danger.

"It is possible," Tybalt grimly answered her unspoken question. "Jareth is strong but...the Forbidden magic might be in fact trapping him. Especially if…" he looked back and forth between the two women, concern emanating from his expression. "If he was seriously wounded."

"Yes, we must go," Ayleth stated resolutely, logic taking over her brief incredulity as her jaw set in a much similar way to Tybalt's moments earlier. "Sarah, what exactly happened? Were you able to fight successfully? Were _you_ wounded at all?"

"No, no I'm fine. And Jareth seemed to be too, but...I can't be sure. After making sure the Underground's defenses were repaired I passed out," she admitted with shame. "I had held the Beast off long enough for Jareth to strike it down and take it to is realm. That's all I really saw."

"He should have returned immediately," Ayleth said softly, as if only to herself. "It was either immediately or...not at all." Worry crept back onto her face and she grabbed Tybalt's hand, who was now staring at her with deep concern. He placed his other hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes with such intensity that, even preoccupied, Sarah could now clearly see what they truly meant to one another.

"We will find him, Ayleth," he said, voice deepened with a cocktail of determination and empathy for the woman he spoke to. "He _will_ live."

Ayleth briefly pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes as if she were drawing strength from him, before swiftly returning her attention to Sarah.

"You do understand the grim circumstances of this? I'm barely sure I can even get us there, and I'll have to to bring us back out as well. Jareth is obviously unable right now, so I must get to him before we can leave, no matter what happens. I have no idea what to expect, so stay as sharply alert with defenses at maximum. I'm afraid you will have to be very strong again so soon, Sarah," Ayleth's usual gentleness seeped back into her tone a little. "Just one more burst of all of your power, and together we can save him. We _will_ save him."

Sarah pressed her lips together as her whole body tensed, reaching to clasp Ayleth's forearm and nodding with determination. Ayleth returned the hold, now clasping Tybalt's hand in her other as she closed her eyes and strained to conjure the type of magic she had not used in many years. Forbidden magic.

The trio almost toppled face-first onto the ground with the landing of their uneasy transport. Sarah felt nauseous, Ayleth was panting slightly.

Looking around, Sarah felt a whole new level of dread creep over her. It was if the Beast itself had transformed into a vast land, nothing but ash and fire and darkness as far as the eye could see.

She fought through the fear that threatened to craze her, reaching for her magical shield to block all three of their presences from any unwelcome awareness. She quickly reached out to feel for Jareth once the shield felt firm around them.

"He's nearby," Sarah said, almost breathless from her efforts. "You got us close, Ayleth. But...I think he's weak." Concern now showed her eyes.

"I sense it too," Ayleth reluctantly agreed, similar concern glossing her eyes as well. "But he's alive. He's _alive_."

Each of them clasped hands in a row as they crept towards the direction of Jareth's presence, unsure what they would come across in the darkness, distant wild flames serving as their only lighting.

They were drawing achingly close to wherever Jareth hid, when all at once, several large creatures dove towards them from the air. They screeched a high-pitched sound as Tybalt moved to narrowly dodged the attack, pulling the women with him as he did so. Sarah quickly and desperately felt for any environmental elements that could form a storm, trying to keep panic at bay with the fear that she might not be able to use her one solid attack skill. Her mind swept the area, until finally, enough moisture was swirling together to produce a very small electrical storm over them. She let bolts shower down as more and more of the large bat-like creatures began to swarm above.

Sarah was momentarily relieved that the winged creatures were easily struck down, and that her shield seemed to be blocking her own bolts from striking her companions. Had circumstances been different, she would have been intrigued with this newfound skill.

Ayleth and Sarah seemed to sight the hollowed mound at the same time. They didn't need much light to know that Jareth was in there; proximity alone brought recognition to their magical awareness. Sarah quietly crept towards the mound, the dim light revealing it to be a large dead tree stump as she got closer. It was burnt and useless as a defense from anything except perhaps the aerial attacks.

"Jareth!" She softly cried as the figure of a curled up personage became visible. She could just make out his face as he moved to weakly look towards her. "We're here, you're going to be okay."

He slowly moved out, still crouching defensively, and made to move towards her. Sarah felt tears of relief spring to her eyes at the sight of him. They were mere feet apart now.

Suddenly, Sarah was smacked against the ground. Momentarily dizzied, she searched around for whatever had hit her. For a moment there seemed to be absolutely no movement. Then she saw the silhouette of something moving near her, hidden in the shadows. It looked like a giant insect, towering several feet above her.

Sarah was throwing sparks from her hands instinctively, each of them landing ineffectually against the silent attacker. Ayleth and Tybalt now crept behind it, each now wielding large swords to use against the creature.

Their blows only seemed to agitate it, it's flesh seemingly impenetrable by some sort of exoskeleton. One large limb swung against them angrily, sending them flying several feet before landing on their backs. The creature silently turned back towards Sarah as she scrambled backwards.

"Sarah, here!" Tybalt called, a heavy iron sword appearing in her hands as he caught her attention.

She swung it clumsily upwards, just as the creature brought down one of its limbs towards her. The impact was successfully blocked, but the force against her sword nearly knocked her over anyway. Splaying her legs out for balance, Sarah drew up the sword again as yet another armored limb swung her way. She lacked any finesse, but she again was able to just barely block the crushing blow.

In the distance, the unmistakable roar of the Beast sounded. Sarah wasn't sure if she could handle any more adrenaline, but her body sent another rush all the same. She jerked her head in the sound's direction, frantically searching for the source of it while trying to still keeping an eye on this overgrown creepy-crawly before her.

Tybalt and Ayleth were back at their crashing blows, serving still to only agitate the creature but at least keeping it distracted. They anticipated its strikes this time, simultaneously blocking each one with their combined forces. Sarah seized the opportunity of the creature's preoccupation to scurry around their skirmish towards Jareth, immediately throwing an arm around his torso to help support him in his apparent frailty.

"Sarah," he said softly. "You should not have come here."

"Of course I _should_ have. No martyred death of a hero for you, not today." Sarah meagerly attempted to lift his spirits, which were so very uncharacteristically grim at the moment. She searched his face and body for the signs of damage that she dreaded to find. His face was caked on one side, with a mixture of what looked like earth and dried blood. He favored his left side, the one Sarah now supported, and up close she was now able to see still-fresh blood running down from a wound in his lower ribs, just under his goblin armor plate.

She never thought she'd see the day that the Goblin King bled. She now wished she still never had.

"Ayleth! We have to go! Now!" Sarah cried in desperation towards the skirmishing queen.

Holding tightly to the wavering man beside her, Sarah hastily reached her nearly-depleted powers for another storm to conjure.

She could feel Jareth's magic surge to help her. Even in his much more weakened state, his powers were matching her current level, and together they brought down the strongest bolts they could manage upon the creature. It silently cowered low to the ground, crawling away in a crouching scuttle from the rain of electricity, but still seemingly without any serious injury even still.

The Beast's bawl came from much closer this time. Sarah turned to see it coming from behind where Tybalt and Ayleth now stood. The Beast's second outcry seemed to be heightened in fury as he looked towards creature that still coward from the lightning. Sarah briefly wondered if the Beast was actually capable of caring about its own world to some extent.

He picked up speed towards them; long, heavy strides bringing him dangerously close to Tybalt and Ayleth as they scurried towards Sarah and Jareth. Sarah scrambled under Jareth's partial weight against her, desperately trying to reach out and help close the short yet still painfully far distance to Ayleth. The Beast seemed to suddenly see how likely their escape would be, and in one last fit of rage he conjured a long spear. A monstrous cry was let out as he hurled it towards Ayleth.

"Ayleth! Get down!" Sarah screamed hurriedly.

Ayleth's reflexes obeyed instantly, she crouched gracefully without even halting her forward movement.

Sarah began to see everything in slow motion, mind struggling to comprehend and accept what happened. She watched as a crouching Ayleth scurried towards them, hand reached out towards hers, other hand in Tybalt's. The spear seemed to curve slightly in its path, changing direction just enough to come whizzing around Ayleth's head.

And into her own chest.

Sarah felt nothing, still watching in slow motion as the tip pierced her own skin. A muffled cry of pained rage came from the man beside her, seemingly distant in her shock. The stinging pain quickly settled in, bringing her senses back from their briefly dulled state, and she felt the blunt force whip her whole torso backwards just as a feminine hand grabbed her wrist.

Then, darkness.

Sarah wasn't sure she had ever felt so disoriented as she opened her achingly tired eyes from a dreamless, deep sleep. Her mind was blank for a full minute before she took in the sights around her, startling herself off the bed with a jolt of panicked confusion.

She was in her own bed. In her apartment.

She desperately searched the room a second time, hoping to find the slightest hint as to what had happened, memories now flooding back at a dizzying pace. She felt hot tears fill her eyes.

"No!" She let out a gurgled cry as tears of helpless worry threatened to flood her entire being.

"Sarah?" Came a beautifully familiar female voice from around the corner. As Ayleth stepped into view, Sarah thought her heart would explode, tears dripping down her face in a way that would normally have mortified her.

"Ayleth! What happened? What's going on? Is Jareth…?" She choked on her last question.

Ayleth was swiftly at Sarah's side, wrapping an arm around her soothingly.

"It's okay, it's okay, Sarah. He's fine. You're fine." She waited for Sarah to calm down and catch her breath.

As she felt the warm relief spread over her at the reassurance that Jareth was alright, Sarah finally remembered the last thing that had happened. Her head jerked downwards, dumfoundedly searching for the wound she knew must be there.

"You're healed," Ayleth told her. "The oath saved you."

Sarah's head popped back up at that, looking at the queen with furrowed brows.

"Jareth's oath - the promise that you bound him to before you left Toby alone at the inn. Magical intervention would come if he let any harm come to you or your brother." Ayleth's voice was calm, but there was a tinge of something else that was altogether unfamiliar to Sarah. It made her feel uneasy.

"What do you mean? The oath's magic was just able to simply remove the spear?"

"In a manner of speaking. l was able to send us to Jareth's castle just after it entered you, and his magic immediately intervened. It removed any harm that came because of Jareth - and you had, in fact, been in that spot solely because of him - and you were starting to heal before any of us even realized what was going on. He was the first to understand, and he quickly removed the spear so that you would not begin to heal around it."

"He was also wounded. And so weak," Sarah recalled, voice thick with the vivid recollection.

"I called upon my best Healer. Elvish magic has a forte in healing, and she was able to bring him to a swift recovery. He only needed rest after that, much like you did."

"How long has it been?" Sarah's nerves still refused to calm. She still felt uneasy about being back. About something in Ayleth's voice and eyes that was setting her on edge.

"Only a little over a day. In your time." Her addendum only brought more unease.

"And in the Underground's time?"

"It's not important. It has not been long - merely a week or so - but it no longer concerns you." Ayleth's expression grew slightly grim.

"What? How can you say that? Of course it does! What's going on, why am I home?"

"Sarah," Ayleth interrupted softly. Her extra gentleness made Sarah suddenly brace herself. "Do you feel a connection anymore? The connection to the Underground that had been so strong before?"

Sarah's breath quickened as she searched her mind for any of its newfound sections. The bond with the Underground and its defenses, the magic - none of it was there now.

"Why?" Tears threatened to refill her eyes again as she gasped the question.

"You chose to return." Ayleth stated simply.

"No, I _didn't_! I didn't choose anything, not _once_ through _any_ of this!" Hysteria now began to color Sarah's voice as she let everything spill out. "Not since he showed up here! Not since he took my brother! Where _is_ Toby?" Her question sounded more like a demand in her current state.

"He's home, safe," Ayleth answered, calmness unwavered by Sarah's rising turmoil.

"How could you say I chose to come back? I was unconscious!" Only a small part of Sarah had been calmed with the answer about Toby; too many more questions still demanded to be satisfied.

Ayleth sighed heavily now, pausing to consider how to explain. "You don't remember it, but you did. I am not sure exactly how to explain this to you, but Jareth chose to give you a choice before bringing you here. The magic of that oath not only protected you from harm, but also dismissed any hold Jareth could have on you if you _were_ harmed. The connection that had formed would no longer have power over you. As he felt the ties loosening from you, he asked me to speak to you in between Realms." Sarah frowned at her in confusion.

"It is a rare gift that I possess" Ayleth explained. "I can hover within the transport of known Realms, between worlds briefly, before the passage of time itself can take its next steps. He wanted to finally give you the choice that you had never been given. You chose home, for both you and Toby."

"Why don't I remember any of it?"

Sarah's expression was heartbreaking, threatening to break even Ayleth's strong resolve to remain calm. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Once you had made your choice, Jareth wanted you to forget. About everything. He felt strongly that your chances for a normal and full life would be greatly increased if you were not burdened with everything in our world."

"But...I remember _everything_. Everything but choosing to come here."

"Our spells did not really work." Ayleth frowned at the memory of it. "It was...very strange. Unique. We were quite sure that all we had really done was disorient you - your mind was a steel trap, as if it were holding on and refusing to let go of anything. Apparently we did erase one thing."

"Show me." Sarah demanded, indignation now overpowering any other emotions. "You took my memories - or at least attempted to - therefore you must be able to show me whatever you took."

Ayleth looked worried, but eventually nodded as she gave in to Sarah's desperation.

"It's not really that simple, but I can try. If anything goes wrong with this, I'm stopping immediately."

She pressed a hand gently to the side of Sarah's head, closing her eyes with concentration.

All at once, the memory came rushing in. Sarah's mind was filled with the recent memory. She internally recoiled from it as its unpleasantness unfolded.

She had been in complete blackness. There was nothing, yet somehow she was standing on solid ground. Ayleth was in front of her, well visible despite no source of light whatsoever.

"Where am I?" Sarah's own voice echoed through her memory now.

"You are in-between. The broken oath has healed you, and severed any magical bond Jareth had formed with you."

"Jareth!" Sarah seemed to only hone in on that one aspect. "Is he alright?"

"He will be, very soon. But you must decide now, Sarah. Would you make the choice to stay, to reconnect to my brother and his realm? To be his queen as he so desires?"

Sarah's head now reeled as she felt her own memory of panicking.

"His _queen_? I have to decide something like _that _suddenly? _Right_ now?"

"Immediately," Ayleth replied flatly as she nodded.

"Why? I have to consider...everything! My family, Toby, my life...my feelings…" Sarah's voice broke.

"My magic cannot hold this much longer. This choice was a gift. My brother could have left you to return unknowingly, or could have worked to reconnect everything and keep you as he wished. Not even his oath spell is strong enough to keep Jareth from working around it, should he choose to."

"I cannot just suddenly give everything up forever! This is no choice! This is another unfair trick laid by the damn Goblin King!" Sarah began to fill with all of the rage and injustice that Jareth had ever caused her.

"You consider it what you will. But you still must choose."

"Take me home. _Home_!" Sarah angrily yelled, exhausted in every way and now frustrated beyond her ability to handle.

Ayleth gave one single nod, and the entire memory began to fade into the nothingness of unconsciousness.

Another image began to form, fuzzy and vague as if seen through a misted window. Sarah opened her eyes to look at Ayleth in confusion, but the queen still had her eyes closed, face twisting as if struggling with her current task. Sarah felt Ayleth's hand on her head as it began to tremble and heat up. She felt the image project anew, still fuzzy but with audible voices now. Without a word, she gave in and re-closed her eyes, realizing that Ayleth was working hard to show her something else.

"It didn't work, did it? She will still remember, won't she?" Came Jareth's weakened voice.

"I'm afraid she will. Most of it, if not everything. Perhaps she can still live her normal life, even so?" Ayleth came into a bit more focus as Sarah heard her voice.

Jareth cursed. "She will still be haunted."

"You truly now feel that everything was so bad for her?"

"She chose to return," he replied grimly. "Is that not enough to conclude that she wishes to rid herself of everything?"

"It was so difficult for her. If only there had been more time."

"It does not matter," he spat bitterly. "She never gave up hope that she would not need to be tied to me. That she could return home. Sarah was always resentful of the fact that she had not been given a choice. Well she has made one now." Bitterness continued to color his tone.

"You would not have kept her against her will. You _never_ would have. Because you are not your predecessor." Ayleth had nothing but affection in her voice. "And because you love her."

"I have never claimed to be honorable!" Jareth retorted instantly before attempting to calm himself. He sighed before his admission came. "But you are as perceptive as ever. I love her more than I ever thought possible."

"And yet you let her go. You never even told her the full truth, did you?"

"She wouldn't have trusted me."

"She is a surprising woman. You could be wrong."

"Sarah _never_ trusted me. How much worse would it have been if I were to tell her that she could not last long with those powers burdening her mortal fragility, that she could only solidify her powers and immortality through either laying with a Fey or wedding one in blood-bond? It would have enraged her."

"She may have proven even more powerful had she done so. She may have chosen that, even for the fight. She was too stubborn to really admit it, but I saw how much she cared for you and your world."

"She had to have _wanted_ to on her own, not been _told_ to. She would have never been able to trust me if I'd given her such terms."

"You let her go. Nine years ago, and again today. And, in a sense, you let her go also by not laying out her options. You risked _everything_ by withholding that, Jareth. You were almost killed because she was still too weak to save you."

Sarah fought the sting that came with Ayleth's statement.

"It still worked, did it not? She proved amazingly strong, once again." A smile ghosted over his face before grimness resumed. "And now it is done. It's over. She will no longer need us, nor we her."

"Oh, dear brother," Ayleth said softly as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Surely you do not think you can fool me with that. Of _course_ you need her."

Jareth fell silent, and the image began to fade into a distance. Sarah frantically chased after it in her mind, mentally grasping for it to stay a little longer.

_No!_ She thought. _I didn't mean it! I do need him! I..._

Sarah's eyes flew open and she realized she could hear her own voice say the words out loud. Ayleth was no longer there.

"God_damn_ it, Ayleth!" She cried. "Come back! How could you leave?" She shouted as she hopelessly searched her small place for the Fey woman. A part of her thought she must be slightly crazy, screaming like this at no one.

_Well, if I am crazy, I've earned the right to be,_ she concluded with a sigh as she slumped against the wall and sunk to the floor.

She couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! It's not over yet - final chapter coming VERY soon. I promise!**


	14. My Dream

"**When I live my dream, I'll take you with me...**

**We'll live within my castle, with people there to serve you**

**Happy at the sound of your voice"**

_**~When I live my dream,**_ **David Bowie**

* * *

Adjusting back to normal life was not proving easy nor comforting.

Time in this world had apparently passed slowly in their absence, and Sarah wasn't sure if that realization was making her more or less uneasy. Her family and friends all seemed to have a shared memory of Sarah saying she was taking Toby on a road trip to the beach for a long weekend, and now she had to somehow act as if that's all she'd been up to. As if she hadn't been gone much longer, fighting for her life and falling into a hopeless, painful love with a former enemy.

Sarah's work felt even less satisfying now - not satisfying at all, if she was being honest. In her free time, she was finding herself searching for any books that might offer connected stories to her little red _Labyrinth_ one, as if she could somehow possibly find answers of how to go back. She knew the only such books were probably all in Jareth's castle library, but she couldn't shake the hope of finding _some_ connection to that world.

Toby was Sarah's only true reprieve. He proved to be just as disappointed in their abrupt return, but his childish enthusiasm kept his hopes much higher than hers. He would continue to excitedly tell her all about what he saw and did in Fey City while they'd been apart, eyes lighting up like Christmas lights as he returned to the memories. While this always brought a pang of longing for her, it also still managed to bring a smile to her face when nothing else could.

Sarah couldn't help but worry, however, that Toby might not fully readjust to being back. He had formed a very quick love for everything about the other Realms, as well as the people in them. He was perhaps even more of a natural among the _un_natural and the bizarre than she was.

"Will we ever see any of them again?" Toby asked when Sarah picked him up from school one day.

Sarah glanced from the road to Toby, fraught with sudden apprehension. "I don't know, kiddo. I honestly don't."

"I hope we do." His youthful optimism won out over the brief concern he'd had, and he was soon beaming wistfully out the window.

"Me too, Toby," Sarah whispered almost inaudibly. "Me too."

That night, sleep was proving even more elusive than in previous nights, and Sarah soon gave up and anxiously rose from her bed. She dressed in whatever was easiest to grab, eager to distract herself with the first appealing thing that came to mind as she exited her front door. Driving the calm streets, she made a split decision turn, heading to the park that she had so frequently visited in her youth. She knew she was grasping at straws - desperately so - but she could not shake the desire to try even so.

Upon parking, she hustled over to the grassy area near the small bridge, speaking aloud to herself as she slowed to a standstill. She didn't particularly care about how crazy she might look if anyone had been around.

"I wish...I wish…" she rapidly searched her mind for the right words that would encapsulate everything she had been yearning for. "I wish to see the Goblin King," was all she ended with.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat after several moments of still silence, nothing to break it but the gentle rustling of leaves around her. She cursed the night for being so quiet and so very lacking in owls. But still she stood, as if stubbornly fighting her own senses to notice _anything_ that might be sign of the Underground. Reality seemed to fight back just as stubbornly, greeting her with absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, until Sarah's feet were tingling with the urge just go back home and try to relax. Her initial adrenaline began to wear off, her eyelids growing heavy as the soothing night air caressed her.

Then it happened. A large white bird flapped into view, and renewed adrenaline flooded her, eyes wide with excitement as she tracked the movement. She gave chase instantly, following the allusive creature into the nearby group of trees, where it finally landed on a branch.

"Jareth?" She called out as she caught up.

But as she closened, she saw that it wasn't even a barn owl. It was a snowy owl, fluffy and large and entirely lacking in that tell-tale moon face. Sarah frowned up at it.

"What are you even doing here? You're not supposed to live around here." She spoke to the arctic bird as if it should know better. It seemed to eye her intently, tilting its head to the side as she spoke. It sent a tingle of hopeful excitement down her spine.

"Or _are_ you? _Please_ tell me you are at least Fey...somehow," she all but begged the fowl, hoping against hope that she still had found the connection she had been longing for. "Don't tell me you are just a zoo escapee or something." The bird blinked.

Sarah stood in an apparent staring competition with the large owl for a long moment before it finally lifted off the branch.

"No!" she called after it desperately. It circled above in a smooth motion, only to land harshly onto her shoulder.

"Ouch!"

Sarah barely let the exclamation out of her mouth before she felt the ground shift beneath her. A smile grew on her face with the recognition of the feeling, and she was all but giddy by the time new ground reformed under her feet.

For a brief moment, Sarah thought she was alone as she scanned the familiar mountainside she was now standing upon. She recognized the foothills where the Wild Fey had made their fires, but no one stood on them now, nor was there anyone anywhere near the castle gates.

"Hello?" Sarah called out, now wondering if she had somehow brought her own self there with suddenly-restored magic.

Ayleth approached her suddenly, as if from nowhere, with the most satisfied smile Sarah had ever yet seen on that beautiful face of hers.

"Welcome back, Sarah."

"You...you were the owl?"

Ayleth nodded, still smiling. "A trick that my brother had secretly taught me behind Carac's back."

Sarah let out a relieved laugh, as if she'd still been holding her breath that this was all real.

"So you _were_ listening. At least_ someone _was, finally." Sarah glared at Ayleth, a touch of resentment for having been left behind so cruelly. But her joy at being back quickly overcame it, sending the smile right back to her face before she could even stop it.

"I was the one who heard you in the park," Ayleth replied, nodding. "But I was _not_ the one who has been keeping watch of you, paying close enough attention to know that you'd be there in the first place."

Sarah's heart fluttered. She meaningfully looked around them, the unspoken question still hanging in the air.

"You will see him tonight," Ayleth stated simply, grin spreading anew at the sight of Sarah's visible excitement. "But first, let's get you into something better than those rags." She chuckled as she turned towards the palace, missing the eye roll behind her back.

Sarah tried to follow without seeming to eager, but the smells and sights of the garden were only bringing more elated thoughts. She tried to keep them at bay for now.

Ayleth gave her a wry smile as they entered the palace walls, clearly pleased with Sarah's marked confusion. "Tonight will be a...well, let's just say a _different_ sort of celebration in your honor."

Sarah noticed that the garden and hallways seemed to be bustling again, even more than her first evening in the castle. On their way to Ayleth's usual chambers, they passed an adjoining hallway where Sarah spotted Egir. He had a woman on his arm that Sarah didn't recognize, and he grinned her way as he saw her. His expression turned into a smirk as he whispered something into his partner's ear, causing a knowing smile to spread on the woman's face as she also looked Sarah's way.

"What's that about," Sarah wondered aloud.

Ayleth looked halfway between amused and annoyed. "_Certain_ people have been wagering on whether or not you'd return."

_"What?_ Why would they-" Sarah's question was quickly cut short by an enthusiastic shout.

"Sarah!" came Tybalt's voice as they entered. He walked over to give Ayleth a quick peck, patting Sarah's arm somewhat awkwardly, as if he were debating just how enthusiastic he should be acting.

"Hello, Tybalt!" Sarah's joy was audible in her greeting. She couldn't help but realize he was joining them into the chambers. A quiet chuckle escaped her as the door opened, revealing a very obviously shared space as the clutter came into view.

"You two are...official now?" Sarah asked them with a grin.

They were both nodding silently, looking at each other with visible affection. Sarah felt like she should avert her eyes, but stayed grinning as she realized Ayleth had finally decided to live her own life putting above obligation or anything else.

Once inside, Ayleth indicated that Sarah was welcome to her wardrobe once again, Tybalt shuffling off towards the bathroom as if suddenly realizing he needed to leave the immediate area. As she undressed inside the vast wardrobe, Sarah grinned to herself as she decided to wear the same light dress as she had for her first Wild Fey party.

_Unfinished business started in this dress…_ she began the potent thought, causing her own heart to flutter wildly with anticipation.

Sarah came out, earning a slightly knowing grin from Ayleth.

"That dress suits you," Ayleth said. "And I can't remember wearing it even once. You should just keep it."

Sarah couldn't help but think that if Ayleth were anybody else, she'd be winking at her right now. She also had the strong feeling that the dress had somehow originally been meant for herself to begin with; it just fit her too perfectly to think otherwise.

"There is one thing I should probably inform you of," Ayleth seemed to sober a bit from her grinning streak. "Toby is back in the Underground. Arrived before you, actually."

Sarah mentally chided herself for not having already asked about him. "Oh? Why?"

"He wished for it. My brother and I went to him together, and spoke with him before returning here. He really...he belongs in our world as much as you do, Sarah." Ayleth sounded hesitant to make such a declaration, but also sounded proud of him as well. "He should be the successor of Jareth's crown. My brother thought as much long ago."

Tybalt was re-entering the room now, nodding in agreement to the words he'd obviously overheard. "That young man was a natural among Fey folk around the city. So very at home in the city. Not to mention absolutely _loved_ by all who met him."

Sarah smiled at the thought of Toby's energetic warmth spreading to even magical creatures. She couldn't say she was surprised.

"We can discuss all that more fully later," Ayleth quickly added. "For now, Toby is asleep in Jareth's castle. Sir Diddymus was most enthusiastic about 'keeping watch over the young Prodigal Prince'." Sarah couldn't quite tell if Ayleth was fond of or annoyed with the little knight. "Now, let's go back outside. I can sense that the Wild are arriving."

"Are you joining this time?" Sarah asked, more out of an attempt to distract herself from her own rising apprehension than anything else.

"We are," Tybalt answered excitedly as he looked at Ayleth. "I have not attended a Wild Celebration for many years."

Sarah suddenly hoped she wasn't going to be catching sight of them much tonight. Their new-found confidence with finally being out in the open as a couple was fantastic, but it was also almost nauseating. She couldn't help but wonder if the same would be said of herself and a certain someone soon enough...

She didn't let the thought finish itself. She was already about to burst as it was, and she didn't need any explicit daydreams to creep up and make it even worse.

It felt like the moment stretched into eternity as the three of them neared the foothills. Sarah started to hear her heart pounding in her ears as the fires seemed to blur together in the distance. She barely acknowledged her companions as they parted ways to walk out to the farthest bonfire, leaving her to stumble towards the one closest to her, legs now turning into jelly in the build up of anticipation.

He was_ right_ there. After the painful passage of her short time away, the days and weeks of imagining seeing him again, he was just standing before her now as if no time had passed at all.

Jareth's stance was regal as ever, glow of the flames flickering over his beautiful form dressed in all black, just as last time. The firelight caused him to look even more preternatural than usual. The only evidence that he'd even noticed her was the corner of his mouth twitching into a subtle half-smile. But he stayed put, not even turning to face her fully.

_Alright then,_ she thought with a smirk. _We can play a little._

Her nerves finally became at least a little under control as the familiarity of their usual cat and mouse dance somehow served to comfort her, suiting them all too well.

She casually strolled to the other side of the fire, just barely staying within his view. She brazenly grabbed a nearby goblet just as someone had barely set it down. The Fey frowned up at her in surprise at her haste as she took the pitcher from his hands to pour into the goblet.

"We've only just started, my lady. I haven't even brought out the Enhancement yet."

Sarah kept her eyes locked on Jareth's as she answered the stranger. "Trust me, I won't be needing any."

With one long gulp she drained her goblet, still not taking her eyes away from the now slowly-approaching Jareth. His gait was as predatory as ever, gaze more heady than she'd ever seen as his careful mask lifted, shifting his expression into one of pure desire. She knew her own desire was likely just as evident, but still she fought for composure as she held the empty goblet straight out from herself, releasing it to let it clash against the ground. The wine had only just barely softened her shaky nerves, and she could do absolutely nothing to slow her breathing as he closed in on her.

"Sarah," he breathed, cupping her face in one lithe hand.

She had to swallow thickly before speaking.

"You abandoned me," she managed to say, tone much less full of ire than she had hoped for.

_So much for games,_ she thought. _He's definitely seeing right through me. _The thought sent a spark through her as she saw the intensity in his eyes.

Jareth grinned wolfishly. "Not for a moment, my precious thing."

One thumb stroked her cheek slowly before he lowered his hand to the back of her neck, threading it into her hair as his other hand now slid across her collarbone.

Sarah ignored her own thumping heart as she leaned up to him, stopping just before their lips met.

"I love you," was all she whispered.

His lips crushed against hers before she could still quite prepare for the wondrous moment. His passion ignited her entire being, the unique taste and feel of his mouth almost bringing her to tears of long-awaited joy. Her fervor quickly caught up to his level as she pressed her whole body into him, biting his lip and drawing the most delicious, low moan from him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, clutching the fabric on his back as if she were about to tear it away.

She might.

His hand tangled into her hair with a tighter grip as his other slid down her chest and into her low neckline, brushing a thumb down over her the top of one breast. Sarah let out a soft whimper that seemed to only strengthen his lips' pressure as they moved against hers.

Sarah tried to dispel the nagging thought that crept up, but she couldn't stop the part of her that was still quite aware of how very visible they were.

"We're not...private...enough," she mumbled against his mouth between fervent kisses.

Without a word, they suddenly shifted away, not breaking their embrace. Sarah leaned away from him just enough to take in their new surroundings. She could smell the familiar mountains, along with a heavy amount of moisture in the air. The sound of pouring water was reverberating in her ears soothingly. They were in a shallow cave, behind a small waterfall that blocked the entire mouth of it. She turned back to meet his eyes, grinning widely at him.

"Acceptable?" he asked with a smirk.

"It'll do." She tried to sound nonchalant as she gave a shrug, barely holding back her ecstatic grin that gave herself away entirely.

And then she was grabbing the back of his neck, fiercely pulling his mouth back to her own. Her lips were already beginning to swell with the roughness of their passion. Sarah didn't think she'd ever be able to move on from even just kissing. It was too magical. _He_ was too magical.

That thought was quickly dispelled however, as he began to lower his mouth's attention to her neck, teasing her with his tongue. Sarah let out a moan as he slid his hand all the way down into her dress, caressing over her bare breast as he softly clenched his teeth against her throat.

Then her clothes were suddenly gone altogether, the cool wetness of the air now tingling every inch of her, contrasting with the warm wetness between her legs.

"Not fair," she joked breathlessly. "Lose yours too."

He raised his head from her throat to look at her, eyes still alight with a fire even though one no longer burned beside them. This fire was far hotter, entirely internal. Entirely intoxicating.

"I've warned you about what you consider to be 'fair', my love." Jareth's voice was ragged with a raw desire that bled through his light taunt.

She smirked as she playfully nibbled his bottom lip. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, forming a pleading and provocative look that she knew he wouldn't likely be able to resist.

"Please?" She all but whimpered the word.

His breaths seemed to quicken, his eyes growing darker with desire.

"Who is being unfair now?" He growled as he swiftly lowered back down to her throat, biting with more roughness than before.

One hand slid around to grope her backside, the other moving against her breast with reckless abandon. Sarah wasn't sure what sound he drew out of her - something between a yelp and a deep moan. Then her hands were pleased to find themselves suddenly against his chiseled, bare back. She grinned at his quick assent to her demand.

His lips wandered further down, finding their way to her nipples, drawing a hissed intake of breath from her as he teased them with his skilled tongue. She clenched her fist into his hair, body automatically bucking into him a little. Her pelvis met a hardness that served to send a burning sensation through her entire body.

As amazing as everything his hands and mouth were doing at the moment, Sarah was overcome with an achingly desperate need to finally give in to what they'd been yearning for. To finally allow them the release that had been building for years. She could almost sense his pent-up frustration mixing with her own, a pressurized volcano that would_ finally_ erupt now.

With her forefinger under his jaw, she lifted his face back up to hers, trying to keep her hand from trembling as she did so. His smoldering eyes now showed a slight curiosity at her action. He found such a beautiful look of hunger growing in her enchanting eyes, feeling himself throb at the sight of it.

"I need you inside of me," Sarah whispered softly against his lips, eyes still locked on his.

It was apparently her turn to finally make _him_ shiver for once. She relished the empowering feeling.

Jareth's breaths drew in more and more deeply as he wordlessly lowered her to the ground, tightly holding her with one hand splayed across her back. A soft fur suddenly appeared beneath her just as she was gently laid down. She smiled up at him, affection now mixing in with the sharp pangs of lust. He hovered just above her, propped on his elbows, caressing her cheek and shoulder with each hand beside her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she reached up to kiss him. She found herself suddenly quivering as she felt him press against her entrance, the chasm of her achingly deep desire now thrumming with absolute _need_.

He paused their kissing to lower his head and whisper into her ear, hot breath and sensual voice sending a quiver across her all over again.

"I've always loved you, Sarah."

Her eyes fluttered closed as she found the words to be even more delicious than the voice that said them.

And then he was entering her, ever so slowly, with a gentleness that she knew could not have been easy for him. Every sinew of his body seemed to tense up as he restrained himself from absolutely plowing into her, her own body tensing at the entry of something so very large and solid. Her nails dug into his back as he filled her more fully than she ever thought possible. His eyes clenched closed as they both gasped in ragged unison, his grip tightening into her shoulder with a barely-controlled pressure. The signs of his obvious pleasure with how she felt only fueled the overwhelming fire now coursing in her veins.

_"God!"_ she breathed as he sunk in to the hilt. Her senses were so overwhelmed she barely even noticed the self-satisfied smirk that ghosted over him at the sound of her unraveling.

The smirk quickly dissipated however, and as he moved in her he began to look feral, fighting to keep the rhythm controlled rather than manically pounding into her as he now suddenly wished to.

"Sarah," he grunted, eyes closing briefly as if to take in every last sensation. "You feel so _damned_ good." A soft moan was all she could answer with, all words leaving her as he came to a steady rhythm.

Their intertwined bodies started to writhe as they moved more and more with each other, panting and sighing and moaning in turn. Everything but pleasure and ecstasy left that cave entirely, their eyes remaining locked on each other in the most intimate way, only breaking their gaze for the occasional deep kiss.

Every movement Jareth made was purposeful, his body language proving that he was on the edge of losing control, and yet still he managed to make it all about her. The realization was filling her almost as pleasurably as his manhood was.

After several long moments, his fist was clenching into her hair as he gradually quickened his motions. She tightened her grip into his skin, digging into his back as she prepared for the ride to get even more rough. He could feel her walls begin to clench around his erection, telltale signs that she was nearing release. Sliding a hand down her abdomen, he fitted it tightly between them before resting at the peak of her folds just above where their bodies adjoined. Her breath hitched with the shock of his skillful thumb brushing against the sensitive nub that was swollen with peak arousal. His hips resumed their rhythm as he pressed his palm against her pelvis while continuing to caress.

A warm energy began to spread from his hand, as if he were sending an erotic pulse into her very core. Sarah let out a cry of surprise and pleasure, unable to even understand how she was able to feel so much at once. His very next stroke inside of her brought her to an absolute explosion.

"Jareth!" The scream burst from her lips as she spasmed around him. The sensation of her coming undone beneath him was far too much, and he quickly followed her with his own climax, unable to hold out one more second. He plunged deeply as he filled her, his entire being singing with the pleasure of her being _his_ at last.

Trying not to entirely collapse onto her, he kept most of his weight to the side of her as he fought to catch his breath. His arms wrapped around her to keep her close as he lowered, and she could feel his whole being turn into liquid against her, tension that had built for so long now at least beginning its release. Her own muscles seemed to have melted, and she vaguely wondered if she could ever stand again. She didn't think she'd be even wanting to for some time.

His body may have mostly relaxed, but one part of him was only marginally less hard, managing to remain inside of her as he kissed her greedily.

She returned every kiss, blissfully encapsulated in their bubble of pure, joyful passion. She didn't care how spent she already felt. They both knew they were nowhere near finished.

With a grin against his mouth, Sarah pushed one of his shoulders and rolled her body against his until she was now on top, sitting astride him. He was looking at her as if she were an absolute goddess.

He made her feel like one.

Three days had passed since Sarah's return and, once they had managed to pull themselves away from that cave, they still had ended up spending most of the rest of that time in Jareth's temporary chambers in the High Castle. Chambers that were now strewn with torn clothing and all other kinds of evidence of their animalistic behavior.

After this heavenly bit of time spent with nothing but passion and resting in each other's arms, they finally began to feel sated enough to think of other things. Sarah began to notice something that she had been far too preoccupied to think of just yet. Her body felt different. _Stronger_. Her mind was full of easily accessible magic, even more than before.

She lie there in Jareth's arms that night as he slept, feeling the thrill of calling up a small storm right outside the window. She had never even done so from indoors, let alone _this_ effortlessly. She chuckled giddily as she flicked her wrist, just as she'd seen him do so many times. Her smile grew as she successfully conjured a crystal into her hand. She briefly checked on Toby with it, checking that he was sleeping safe and sound at the Goblin Castle.

Jareth stirred awake at her noises and movements.

"Already playing with your new toys?" he teased as he leaned to kiss her forehead.

"I'm fully Fey now, aren't I?" Sarah asked, still unable to fully grasp the idea.

He nodded, and the realization brought a grin to her face. "And all this time, all I had to do was _you_."

Jareth propped himself up on his elbow, frowning a little now. "You figured that out?" His puzzlement had an edge of suspicion to it.

"Actually...your sister told me. Or,_ showed_ me, really." His frown deepened, prompting her to explain further. "When she had shown me that decision...that I had forgotten I'd made," Sarah's face fell briefly with the bitterness that came with that memory. "She continued on to show me her own memory of talking to you about me."

"Oh, she _did_, did she?" Jareth shook his head with amused disappointment.

"I think she felt it would be something I should know," Sarah continued thoughtfully. "And she was _right_, by the way." She glared at him in reprimand for trying to keep so much from her. He raised an eyebrow, countenance back to its usual smug confidence as he dared her to push the matter further. She let up, albeit begrudgingly.

"It also shined a new light on exactly how much you felt for me," she added after a moment, tone much more soft now. "You all but risked _everything_ just to ensure that I could truly choose my fate freely. I could have been much stronger if you had done this to begin with."

"You should have figured out what I felt long ago, Sarah." His words were chiding but his tone was so very gentle as he caressed the side of her face affectionately. "For one so smart, you can be slow at times," he added with snide grin.

She rolled her eyes as she reluctantly replied. "_Maybe_. Thinking back, there _were_ a few signs, I'll admit. Nothing was ever actually said though, in my defense." She looked at him pointedly.

"Words have little meaning with no actions behind them."

"True. But sometimes a girl just needs a hint."

"I can't hand _everything_ to you on a silver platter." He chuckled as she scoffed at him.

He continued to stroke her cheek as his smile wavered, a more serious thought seeming to occur to him. "What of the other option?"

She frowned. "What?"

"Would you have ever considered the other option in order to grant yourself immortality?" He seemed to study her face as he awaited her answer.

Her frown gradually lifted as she recalled the rest of Ayleth's memory. "The blood-bond? Marriage, I assume?" He gave a short nod, still studying her intently as she paused to fully consider the full meaning behind the question. A long silence passed as she looked past the question itself to interpret the real meaning behind it.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

Jareth breathed a chuckle. "You're catching on to subtlety better already." He leaned over to kiss her neck. She tried to smack his arm in reprimand to the sarcastic jab, but his lips were too distracting for her to follow through with the motion.

He pulled away, grinning briefly before beginning to sober. "It _is_ an entirely sincere inquiry, Sarah. I have long thought you to be my rightful queen."

Another pondering pause. Sarah wasn't exactly taken by surprise by the subject; ever since Ayleth showed her that conversation, she had thought about it to some extent. She had just been a bit more stuck on the very attractive enticement from option _A_ at the time. Not to mention the larger issue of if or when she would even see him again at all.

"I mean...wrapping my brain around being Queen would take some time," she finally began. "And... I may just end up running from all of this kicking and screaming, after all." She grinned as his eyes flashed dangerously. "But I honestly can't imagine not having you now. It just makes sense to belong to you. _Somehow _it makes sense." She frowned at herself, still not quite believing what she was starting to agree to.

Jareth was attempting to mask the absolute joy that her words were bringing him. He quickly covered it up with promises, encouraging her to fully agree to finally take her rightful place at his side.

"You'll get a hand in Toby's upbringing. His training. My rule will be _our_ rule. You'll have everything. Everything that you want can and _will _be yours."

She tried to shake the feeling of similarities to the bait he'd tried to give her years ago. But she found that the familiarity didn't actually bother her; it was more of a nostalgic pang than an angry one.

"Can I visit home?" She asked softly after a moment.

He kissed her before answering. "In time. I can teach you how to do so."

Her responding smile sent a full grin over his face. She was finally agreeing, _happily_. And her happiness would always be his own.

The weeks passed by swiftly after that fateful moment when Sarah decided to marry the King of the Underground. They had arrived at the castle the next morning, Toby greeting them with pure glee. Sarah found it a bit less easy for herself to become acclimated to her new life than it seemed to be for her young brother. She watched as his enthusiasm quickly replaced any fleeting thought he might've had about missing home. It was as if he already knew he'd soon be powerful enough to manage to visit, as if he already knew that this was his destiny somehow.

She knew she'd never be that one-track minded. She'd grown up conflicted in many ways, never quite belonging and never quite accepting one path entirely. Admittedly, her newfound love life was fueling her to press forward with this path now. As much of a pain as her fiance could be at times, she couldn't exactly mind the fact that any tension built up throughout the day was thoroughly released by his skillful ministrations in the bedroom.

The feel of complete magic coursing through her veins was quite another enticement that kept her rooted to this Realm. It was amazing how quickly she began wondering how she had ever been satisfied with being human, as if her Fey self had been inside her all along, hiding just out of reach. The thought was ridiculous, she realized, but nevertheless it was a livelihood that she didn't think she could part with again now that she was experiencing the full extent of it.

However, as morning dawned on the day of her wedding, Sarah felt doubt flood her mind once again. She realized that she'd had almost no hand in planning the wedding - she barely even knew what to expect in this foreign ceremony.

"Don't brides have any say in their own weddings around here?" Sarah was asking Ayleth as she assisted her in getting ready. It was the first full sentence she'd spoken all day, nerves having sent her into a bit of a daze. She hadn't even had the comfort of falling asleep and waking next to Jareth, as the bride was to spend the preliminary night in the bridal suite of the High Castle.

"Not really," Ayleth was answering with a chuckle. "Believe me, you have had much more say in everything than I did, even still." At Sarah's look of pity, Ayleth quickly added another chuckle to show how lightly she had meant it. "Oh Sarah, do not worry. I have been happy for many years now, and it has only grown since I've been with Tybalt." She paused, as if considering whether to say more. Sarah met her eyes in the mirror, puzzled at the heavy pause.

"Soon..." Ayleth began again after a moment. "We will actually be heading toward a whole new level of bliss." She placed a hand on her own belly.

Sarah's eyes lit up. "What? Really?" She whipped around in her seat to give Ayleth a full hug. "But...I mean, you are not married? Do they...care about that sort of thing around here?" She asked somewhat lamely

Ayleth had to laugh at that. "Not hardly. Besides, I am a queen. I can essentially do whatever I wish." She grinned. "We are to be married soon anyway."

"That's wonderful, Ayleth!" Sarah beamed at her through the mirror as she faced forward again. Her soon to be sister-in-law beamed back as she continued to finish her hair, and Sarah couldn't help but start picture herself in this exciting position. At the rate Jareth and herself were going at it, it would likely not be long.

She forced the thought away for another day; she didn't exactly need to add to her anxiety today.

Once Sarah's hair was in an simple, elegant up-do, Ayleth brought out the dress from the golden wardrobe of the suite. Sarah hadn't brought herself to look at it yet even, as she knew it was likely going to be too much. Plus, magic tailors had removed the need for fittings. The gossamer gown that Ayleth retrieved was nothing short of garish, although it did manage to still retain an elegance.

"I can't wear that." All the apprehension that Sarah had been fighting threatened to surface.

"It won't hurt you," Ayleth chided with a touch of annoyance. "It's beautiful. Fit for a _queen_. Specifically, _you_." She smiled encouragingly.

The dress looked like something straight out of an extravagant play. Golden thread lined the otherwise ivory fabric, sewn to perfectly hug Sarah's curves before softly flaring out from a dropped waist into a long train. The sleeves were wrist-length and hung just off her shoulders, the neckline scooping tastefully above most of her cleavage. As she climbed into it, Sarah had to admit it _was_ gorgeous. As long as it was only something she would have to wear briefly. Ever since a certain peach-induced bubble ball, Sarah had always shied away from any type of ornate dresses altogether.

Thankfully, the wedding looked like it would be mostly simple, albeit large. Every member of royalty along with their chosen guests lined the Great Hall. A raised platform stood in the center of the room, with a stone in the middle that looked something like a pagan altar. Toby stood to the side of the platform, absently tugging at his small suit that looked a lot like Goblin King attire. King Leo's wife, Pira, rose to the alter as officiator. Ayleth hastily explained Queen Pira's part in all of this as they entered the vast room, but Sarah had become too fixated on one particular sight to pay much attention to her words.

Jareth was standing to one side of the altar. He wore a suit similar to the one all those years ago when they danced in that uneasy dream. This suit was a bit more chic, however - no glitter, less frills. From a distance it would have almost passed as being from her world, except for the thick, unearthly material and the unique cut of it. It very much suited him and all of his otherworldly majesty.

He took her breath away all over again as she approached him at the alter, his intense eyes fixated on her every movement. Pure love was the only thing she could see on his face, and she wondered if anything could possibly ever stand a chance in coming between them again.

The High Queen spoke some words that Sarah couldn't understand, not that she would have listened much either way as she took Jareth's hand and found herself irrevocably lost in his eyes.

A cauldron was forming atop the altar, embers burning inside of it. Queen Pira gracefully produced a gilded knife, handing it to Jareth handle-first. Sarah startled a little as he sliced into his own hand, dripping several drops of blood into the cauldron. The hiss that sounded from it was even more startling. She hesitated slightly as he handed her the knife. She took it, closing her eyes and quickly cutting the blade into her palm. The sting barely bothered her as the Queen took their bloodied hands and placed their palms together, the second hiss sounding within the cauldron. The brief pain she had felt already began to fade substantially, causing her to look down and watch as her hand healed before her eyes, leaving only a faint red mark behind.

The Queen seemed to repeat their pronouncement in several languages before hitting English, finally ending with a 'pronounce you royal husband and wife', sending the crowd to erupt with various forms of celebratory huzzahs and cheers. Jareth's arms were instantly around Sarah, dipping her backwards and kissing her with a roughness that would have usually embarrassed her as everyone was watching. But she couldn't help but smile against him as everyone cheered again, peppered with several lewd sounds and comments shouted their way.

The two turned to face everyone, Jareth making a fist around Sarah's hand as he held it straight up in the air in triumph, effectively sending a renewed upswing of cheering. Sarah smiled at Toby as she noticed him make a little face of disgust.

She had barely managed to sweep her eyes over the entire crowd when the ground began to shift beneath her.

Jareth was kissing her fervently in their chambers back at the Underground Castle. She broke away to stare at him in confusion.

"I thought we couldn't transport within Fey City borders?"

"I have my ways around it. And I was never much for following rules...especially on a day like this." He resumed kissing her ardently, as if the conversation were entirely concluded.

Sarah let out a breathless chuckle. "You're going to get us into trouble, aren't you?"

"Constantly," he admitted playfully as his mouth began to move down her.

Sarah gasped with mixed amusement and surprise as her dress and garments vanished entirely.

"We didn't even stay for any celebration," Sarah pretended to whine, surprised with herself that she could even keep any wits about her at all as his lips continued to travel south.

"We _are_ the celebration," he responded between the passionate kisses that he was placing down her body.

Sarah's breathing grew quickly uneven. She dug her hands into his hair as he knelt down and passed his mouth over her navel.

"You have a point," she said raspily. "But we have forever for this."

Jareth momentarily rose back up to meet her gaze, an almost reverent intensity lining his mismatched eyes.

"It's only forever," he whispered, cupping her face in one hand. "Not long at all."

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's all, my fellow Labyrinth lovers! I hope you enjoyed reading my first ever fanfic! Since I had such a blast writing it, I think it is safe to say I will be doing more in the near future.**


End file.
